Twanged Nerves
by Twisted Eternal Wolvetta
Summary: If there was something Natsuki Kruger wasn't good at, it was being honest with herself. But who would've known things would take this route? Natsuki certainly hadn't.
1. Jumbled Emotion

**by Twisted Eternal Wolvetta**

* * *

 **Chapter 01: Jumbled Emotion**

 _I like Shizuru._

Of course, she had known this little detail for a couple of years now. It was an insufferable experience which didn't seem to be budging any time soon. In fact, the bottling was doing nothing positive for Natsuki's health. But what would she say?

 _Oh, Shizuru. I think I might love you?_ The mere thought made Natsuki twitch in her chair. Expression set in stone; she glared at the double doors inside her office. With her leg crossed atop her other, she forced herself to look down at her desk. Positioned before her was a clutter of unsigned documents.

As if! Gripping her pen so hard, she could begin to feel the implement snap. Before it happened, she relaxed her hold, easing back into her chair. She was the _Principal_ of _Guadeloupe Academy_! Like hell she was falling into these petty circumstances! But… wasn't she too deep in now?

With her right hand free, she cupped her jaw, staring down at her papers. _Absolutely ridiculous!_ That's what it was! Mindlessly for the next few minutes she added her signature to the documentation. Subconsciously, her brain tore at the idea of leaving the office to find Shizuru.

That would do nobody any good though, would it? Jarringly, this thought became too much, and she once again got distracted. Having read the first paragraph of the current paper several times, she frowned. _The Artai Principality has been sanctioned appropriately. The future for its dukery will be discussed in the upcoming meeting-_ The doors leading into the office were opened, and Natsuki's eyes set upon them. Her posture didn't change as she leaned into the desk. She simply stared at the newcomer; viridian and crimson meeting.

"Shizuru." She spoke after a moment, sitting up straight. Within her mind, chaos ensured. Her eyes sharply planted back to her paperwork, but her thoughts strayed. What was she to do? _Oh, Founder._

The Archmeister went about her daily business, heading further into the room. As this proceeded, Natsuki glanced at her from the corner of her eye. Shizuru didn't seem to take notice of her, heading into the other room. _Not even a greeting?_ Her heart sank, and she grumbled.

Firmly pressing her pen against the documents, she flinched when it slipped. Cursing, she looked down at the line sprawled across her signature. "Stupid pen." She muttered under her breath, standing from the desk.

"Hey, Shizuru?" She called cautiously, gathering the signed documentation together neatly. She looked towards the door Shizuru had entered, then outside the windows. It was morning, and Shizuru usually arrived at the office at seven sharp. Natsuki had been doing nothing but paperwork for the past two hours. So naturally she felt she deserved a break.

Hell, it wasn't much of a break to say the least. Her nerves were easily getting the better of her. She didn't even dare to pry closer to the other room Shizuru had gone inside! What was she? A quivering coral who was about to duel their pearl?

Though… she still was, really. Sighing, the meister laid the paperwork back onto her desk. Straightening out her jacket, she stared at her feet for a moment. Sooner or later she was simply going to have to tell Shizuru. It had already been three years since she had figured out these feelings. So surely…?

" _What is it, Natsuki?"_ That alluring Windbloom accent drifted from the other room, causing Natsuki to be rooted to the floor.

"Ah… um." Rubbing her jaw unconsciously, Natsuki nervously spoke out. "I was wondering if I could… speak with you?" She asked, her nerves making her body jitter. To hell with these feelings! Why was it that her legs refused to work _now_? They were shaking faintly, and the notion put her off.

Not a moment later, a concerned Archmeister reunited with her. With a tray supported in one arm, Shizuru held the door handle with her right hand. Her eyes surveyed the young meister carefully, looking for any signs of distress. Indeed she found them, and tilted her head slightly. "Natsuki? What is wrong?"

She placed the tray down on the sitting room's table. Beckoning Natsuki over, she brought her attention upon the glass teapot. "Speak with me?" She questioned the younger woman, crimson eyes scoping Natsuki for a moment. Her trained eyes caught Natsuki jump, the Principal's legs seemingly jolting back to life.

It was like watching a kicked puppy. Fine, brunette eyebrows lowered in response, a gradual frown meeting Shizuru's expression. Natsuki's hands were tensed into fists so hard the skin whitened.

"Natsuki?" She asked again, causing the shorter woman to lift her gaze to her. Indeed, what was wrong with her? Shizuru smiled, her attention upon the tray forgotten. Easing towards Natsuki, she captured her wrists. "You need to tell me what's wrong. How do you expect me to know otherwise?" She spoke in amusement.

"Look, this is hard, right?" Natsuki muttered, staring down at Shizuru's hands. She felt uncomfortable with the Archmeister looming so close. Pulling their hold apart gently, she moved from Shizuru towards the table. "I don't know what to say and… ah." Annoyance flooded her suddenly, and she grit her teeth.

 _Figures._

"Feelings can be difficult, can't they?"

With the question asked, Natsuki's gaze shot back to Shizuru. She stared at the woman dumbfounded, the elder remaining quiet. They simply watched each other for a time, Natsuki's expression increasingly altering.

"...How." Natsuki swallowed awkwardly, the jittering returning to her legs. "How long have you known…?" Her voice was silent; unsure. Stepping back, she was rooted again, the Archmeister nearing. "S-Shizuru, how long-"

"Since I chose you as my coral." Shizuru replied, hooking her fingers together in front of herself. She didn't near Natsuki, nor did she pry the younger woman for any answer. Shizuru remained where she was, awaiting an answer. All she did was encourage the fellow meister to speak, smiling slightly.

"I… I- oh." The Principal muttered. Sitting on the nearby chair by the table, she appeared absolutely bamboozled.

"And you… and you didn't tell me?!" The younger woman blurted in a flabbergasted tone. Her skin was flushed with embarrassment and confusion, staring at the elder. "I've been so-!"

"I felt it was Natsuki's responsibility to tell me."

"But- but you-!"

The double doors leading into the office opened, and Natsuki stiffened.

"Principal, Archmeister. Juliet Nao Zhang is making a nuisance again. I have put her in detention as appropriate. Please deal with her." Miss Maria stated, her focus zooming in on Natsuki. What were they doing over there?

"I'll deal with her!" Natsuki leapt from her chair, retreating from the office hastily.

The greying veteran watched the display, her eyelid twitching in annoyance. Transferring her attention to Shizuru, she glared in question.

"And what, may I ask, is happening here?" Maria asked brittlely, hands gripped tightly before her. Staring sternly at the Archmeister, her expression tightened. "Archmeister Viola?"

"The Principal is rather frustrated. She has been filing paperwork nonstop. I felt it was only fair she had a break." Shizuru murmured, focusing back on the tea at last. "Would you like tea, Miss Maria?"

Jumping at the chance bolt was certainly suspicious. Neutrally, Miss Maria regarded her. "No. I am needed at the training courts shortly. I will depart momentarily."

Hearing the doors close with a click, Shizuru sighed. Looking out the windows, she surveyed a retreating Natsuki. The younger Pillar jogged down the hill's pathway, not looking back.

Really now? After all this time, Natsuki runs when realising her secret had been known for so long? Certainly it was within Natsuki's character, but Miss Maria's timing had been awful.

But no matter, she would wait until Natsuki returned. Even if Natsuki didn't drag her feet back, Shizuru knew precisely where she would be.

As time drifted by, the Archmeister's patience began to wear thin. Drinking the last of her tea, she set the glass aside on the tray. Natsuki was certainly not returning any time soon. Standing from the chair, she neatly slid it under the table.

By now students would be in classes. This was the perfect time to find the Principal. Shizuru had the feeling Natsuki would be moping inside the garden. That's where she usually went when things didn't go her way.

Proceeding to exit the building, Shizuru took a moment to survey her surroundings. It was nice out, and there wasn't much of a breeze. Soon she would have to start wearing fewer layers due to the desert air. The summers at Guadeloupe were unbearable.

The minutes past, and Shizuru ventured into the garden. This area of the academy was kept orderly, and clear of overgrowth. The large trees in the perimeter kept the whole area under shade. It was the perfect place for Natsuki to sulk.

After all, the Principal had never quite liked being in the open. Especially if she was the centre of attention at the time.

In the corner was a gazebo, and Shizuru caught sight of Natsuki. The younger Pillar was slouched against the gazebo's bench. How predictable was this?

In Natsuki's hands was a flower. She fiddled with it absently, tugging, and adjusting the stem's leaves. A tight expression was etched upon Natsuki's face, a confusion Shizuru knew all too well.

"There's no need to panic." Shizuru murmured, making the younger otome jump. She drifted towards Natsuki, sitting herself down beside her. "Tell me your thoughts?" She asked of her.

" _Shizuru!"_

"Yes. That is my name." The Archmeister chuckled, throwing the Principal off guard further. "Please tell me. You look like you're about to explode." Her facade was utterly dropped at that moment. She awaited Natsuki in a concerned notion, turning to face her fully.

"I…" Tearing her eyes from Shizuru, the Principal sighed. Letting the flower drop from out her hands, she remained in her stiff posture. "Don't know what to say. My head's all jumbled. What _am I supposed_ to say? Whenever I've considered to… to… _confess_ my body just completely shut down."

It was insufferable, nor did she feel any better knowing Shizuru had known all along.

"It will take time. The human body has never been good in the concept of love."

"Then how are you always so calm?" Natsuki demanded from her, locking their eyes. "I've never seen you panic, let alone heard you shout before. You are way too com-" Her mind and body was interrupted firmly. Emerald stared at ruby in shock, their noses skimming just barely.

Shizuru thumb supported her chin; fingers brushing against her lips. The Archmeister loomed so closely to her, blood-red eyes half-lidded.

The atmosphere was cut by a knife in the tension, Natsuki's heart racing faster than a rocket.

"Am I calm?" The Archmeister questioned her. She grasped Natsuki's tense hand, luring it to her left breast. Placing Natsuki's palm underneath it, she waited the younger woman's answer.

Even over the clothes, Natsuki could feel Shizuru's heartbeat race. Her mouth went dry, and she continued to stare at her. " _I… ah… you aren't…"_ She whispered.

" _Then I believe Natsuki already has her answer?"_ The Archmeister whispered just as silently. Her lips were dangerously close to Natsuki's, and she could feel the heat of her breath. " _Or might I have to…"_

Perhaps it had been Natsuki to respond first? Shizuru wasn't sure, nor could she care less. Their bodies slot together, their mouths pressing gently. With her hand atop Natsuki's, the smaller palm remained underneath her breast.

In the middle of it all, the Principal slung her arm around Shizuru's neck. They were bound closer yet, a tingling scaling their forms.

" _Shizuru…"_ Natsuki muffled, opening her eyes. She could feel the elder's hand clutch her arm that was around Shizuru's neck. Neither of them adjusted, simply borrowing one another's body heat. _"I… hm."_ Her mind left her, her fingers wrapping into Shizuru's dress.

" _Say nothing."_ Shizuru suggested, easing back closer.

The kiss they shared drove Natsuki crazier. In her wildest dreams she had never imagined this could've happened. Yet right here before her, it was indeed the case. She couldn't believe what was happening.

As recommended, Natsuki said not a word. They remained wrapped up within each other. For how long, neither knew nor cared.

 _I love Shizuru._


	2. Nightly Wandering

**by Twisted Eternal Wolvetta**

* * *

 **Chapter 02: Nightly Wandering**

Indeed Natsuki's feelings had been well received. This much was obvious for our Principal. However, of course, such a Principal was still somewhat nervous. It had been two weeks since Natsuki, and Shizuru's fateful encounter.

Within this space of fourteen days, Natsuki's curiosity had skyrocketed. Fortunately, this was a positive outcome, since there was less worry. Instead of overthinking unnecessarily, Natsuki could at last complete her paperwork.

How Miss Maria expected her to do a whole month's worth in a few days was beyond her. Then again, that woman was a workaholic with supernatural determination, and order. It wasn't a surprise the veteran seemingly got everything to perfection swiftly. Though still, that Miss Maria was a force of nature.

Unconsciously bobbing her right leg continuously, Natsuki unceremoniously finished the last of her paperwork. With her final signature added, she sighed; leaning back into her cushioned seat in relief. Finally, at last it was all complete.

Placing her pen down, she slid her hands against her face. With her fingertips pushing across her forehead, and cheeks, she closed her eyes. "Shizuru?" She called out, remaining still in this position for a moment.

Natsuki knew the Archmeister was close by. After all, the faint rattling, and clinging of glass gave Shizuru away easily. Such vulnerability only seemed to be displayed before Natsuki, and her alone. It was endearing, in a way. In fact, Natsuki found it cute.

"Yes?" The Archmeister murmured. She appeared by the door at Natsuki's far left. Tray in hand, she ventured closer to the Principal, and set the tray atop her desk. "Do you want tea?" The question was more of a command. Placing a full glass against the desk, Shizuru slid it towards Natsuki. "You haven't drank anything for hours. Drink."

"Thank you, Shizuru. What would I do without you?" Without? She was sure she'd go insane. Those weeks previously Natsuki had about driven herself crazy. That was from Shizuru _not_ even reacting. Imagine if she did? Of course, whenever the elder did, Natsuki got rooted to the spot.

Shizuru smiled. "Is there something on your mind, Natsuki?" Of course there was. Shizuru could read Natsuki awfully well. It was like reading several chapters of a book all at once. "With all of your frowning, I'm surprised you did not burn holes into your paperwork."

"Frowning?" Natsuki's expression twisted into just this, amusing the Archmeister. She stared at Shizuru briefly, confused. "Oh…" Releasing a breath, she shook her head. "Stop teasing me." Standing from her chair, the Principal took a step towards the elder. "You know Miss Maria gave me a whole month's worth of paperwork."

"That I do. But I must lighten Natsuki up some way, hm?" A comfortable silence filtered amongst them. Smiling at the Principal, Shizuru glanced out towards the windows. It was night outside, and the moonlight illuminated the room slightly.

Natsuki took the offered tea in hand, and sipped it, deep in thought.

The lamp by Natsuki's desk was all that lightened the room properly. Why Natsuki insisted on working in these dark conditions was beyond Shizuru. But it was just one of the many reasons why the Principal intrigued her so.

"The final sanctions have been deployed across Artai. But I worry civil war is about to hit the country." Natsuki mumbled suddenly, breaking their silence. Warming her hands against the glass, she looked down into the liquid.

Shizuru regarded her steadily, looping her hand around her opposite wrist. She stood prone as Natsuki ventured to the windows, watching her.

"The last time this happened, Artai started the Twelve King War." Holding her glass by the handle, Natsuki ran her knuckles against her lips. _"Should I demand them to become a democracy? They're an unstable dictatorship without a ruler…"_ She mumbled out, her train of thought speeding away into the clouds.

"Natsuki." The elder's Windbloom accent drifted into her ears, pulling her back to reality.

Looking to Shizuru fully, Natsuki blinked. The fellow Pillar had come closer to her, enclosing a hand around her glass. Bringing the tea out of Natsuki's grip, she brought it down to the desk. Finally, she then clasped her hand to Natsuki's shoulder.

"You're overthinking again. Please, since you've finished your paperwork, let's go for a walk?" Shizuru suggested quietly. Never did she break eye contact, crimson remaining determined. She caught the younger otome's eyes drift to her lips, and she smiled once more. _"Natsuki, come."_

"S-sure. If you want." A little stunned, Natsuki brought their gaze level again. She edged away from the elder, brushing her clothes down. "The garden? Or do you want to go somewhere different?" She too asked, drinking the rest of her tea.

"Oh? Depends." Shizuru chuckled softly, being rewarded by a choked breath.

"Shizuru!" Natsuki bit, placing her empty glass upon the desk.

"Yes? I know you're unsure where you want to go, Natsuki. What do you think I am implying?" Shizuru's smile widened, watching Natsuki inhale a large breath. That all too precious huff released from the Principal, and Natsuki was on her way.

 _"The garden then…"_

Barely catching the muffled voice, Shizuru followed after in amusement. Within those moments of doing so, Shizuru closed the office doors. Natsuki was walking quickly, making it all too obvious she was flustered.

"If you go any faster, we'll finish our walk in only a few minutes." Shizuru called after her, causing Natsuki to come to an abrupt standstill. Halting swiftly, Shizuru almost bumped into her. "My…"

"Stop teasing, Shizuru." With her by her side, Natsuki glanced towards her. "Are you happy now?" She asked.

"Yes." The Archmeister replied softly.

With a slow pace, they took their time amongst the grounds. The Archmeister personally felt at peace, but this was a different story for the Principal. Natsuki felt unsure of this situation. As they entered the garden, she continually eyed Shizuru. Her eyes kept falling to Shizuru's hand.

Why was she being so childish about this? It was _Shizuru's_ hand! What was the big deal? Curses to all of this, and her overactive brain! Almost bumping into Shizuru, she looked at her. The elder was staring up into the tree canopy, as if searching for something. "Shizuru?"

"Hm?" Humming distantly, the Archmeister's crimson eyes narrowed in her continued search. "I heard something in the trees. Maybe it is a squirrel?" Being unable to suss out the creature's location, Shizuru transferred her attention back to Natsuki. "Lost it." She smiled. "Shall we continue?"

Silently, Natsuki stared at her for a brief few seconds. "Of course." This woman: would she ever understand these little things about Shizuru? Then again, did she want to?

Their walk restarted, and after a while Natsuki found her arm being hooked with Shizuru's. She tried to stop herself, but side-eyed the woman. Watching the woman out the corner of her eye, they continued on their way.

Was this what it was like to love somebody? Though this had been asked constantly over the years, Natsuki felt she indeed had an answer. Yes, this was definitely what it felt like. Finally having the courage, she unhooked their arms.

Feeling Shizuru's eyes burn her body in wonder, she ignored it. Looking straight ahead, she claimed the elder's forearm within her hand. Sliding the palm down, she brought it atop Shizuru's own. "I'm glad the garden has lights." She commented absently. "Else I would've been afraid of tripping over like that one time." She embarrassingly admitted, nervously smiling to the elder.

She slipped her fingers between the brunette's, and to her surprise, stunned Shizuru into silence.

Wonderment set in, and Natsuki halted them. Shizuru stared at her, then drifted her eyes down to their interlaced hands. What was Shizuru thinking, Natsuki mused? She detailed the elder's face, watching as her expression shifted. A flicker of emotion crossed Shizuru's face, betraying her façade; curiosity.

"Natsuki seems braver tonight." Shizuru murmured, looking back up to her. She twisted her hand in Natsuki's hold, their hands now facing one another. "What brought this on?" She wondered aloud.

"I love you." The Principal blurted, her face heating. "I mean- well, yeah; I do. But, the way you look right now just reminded me-"

The Archmeister's expression softened, and she neared Natsuki closer than ever. _"Natsuki._ I understand." She wooed, slipping strands of brunette around her ear. "I love you too." She murmured, pressing a hand to Natsuki's collarbone. Tugging her other hand from Natsuki's, she brought it to the column's right shoulder.

"I… I know." Natsuki mumbled, her heart racing. Their lips were millimetres apart now, and it only made her more anxious. She could _feel_ Shizuru's hot breath against her mouth. Acutely aware of this predicament, she swallowed nervously.

Shizuru had her in her clutches again, yet she couldn't be bothered to mind. Though her face indeed did feel as if it was on fire, she leaned in. Their lips brushed, and electricity bolted up her form. Natsuki shivered, her eyes half-lidding.

The hand against her collarbone rubbed for a moment. In a matter of seconds it reached for her other shoulder. Afterwards, the other hand on her opposite rose. It reached for her cheek, and unconsciously Natsuki leaned into it.

 _"Shizuru…"_ She muffled, wrapping her arms around the brunette's middle. Her forearm slot neatly against the small of Shizuru's back, prying her closer. With the Archmeister's larger, more toned body pressed against hers, Natsuki's mind blanked.

So this is how Shizuru was? Natsuki was vaguely aware of how Shizuru had angled herself. With her head tilted, she had pressed her lips firmly to Natsuki's. She bit the Principal's bottom lip playfully, a chuckle muffled against their mouths as Natsuki responded.

A breath released from Natsuki, and she jumped. Stunned, she opened her eyes, and was greeted by none other than Shizuru's own. There was an adoration lit within the elder's eyes, but also a faint lust. Feeling this hefty sensation, she suddenly felt overwhelmed.

Pulling away from Shizuru gently, Natsuki breathed. "You did that on purpose." She accused, only discovering the accusation to be ineffective. She flushed hotly with the next look the Archmeister gave her. It was one she had never seen from Shizuru before. It suddenly set her insides on fire, rooting her to the spot firmly.

"You have much to learn." Shizuru spoke, her hand on Natsuki's cheek lowering. She ventured it south, following the curve of Natsuki's throat. Rewarded with a breathy intake, she mischievously grinned. Clipping an index, and middle finger into the Principal's crosstie, she hummed. "We should finish our walk. It's getting late."

"Y-yeah…" Natsuki mumbled, remaining stunned as the elder pulled away. Her mouth had gone utterly dry, and she watched Shizuru slink away. Her eyes drifted all over the Archmeister's body feverously.

This woman would be the death of her. Yet she was all too willing to follow after Shizuru to see such an end.

"Natsuki, are you coming?" Shizuru asked her, their eyes meeting once more. She studied the younger woman with an intense intrigue, Natsuki jolting. With Natsuki hurrying over towards her, she chuckled softly. "Mind the tree roots." She warned, a surprise greeting her when Natsuki eagerly held her hand.

"Of course I am. Who else do you think I am?" Natsuki teased back, pulling Shizuru against her side.

Shizuru watched her, and after a moment smiled, an unchecked sound of amusement escaping her.

For a time they continued this nightly walk, remaining comfortable within their shared silence. Indeed, this was how love was supposed to feel. The two of them knew this better than ever, and wouldn't take it for granted.

Especially not when war was looming so closely.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm surprised by how popular this oneshot became. May as well turn it into a full-fledged story, right?**


	3. Impending Strife

**by Twisted Eternal Wolvetta**

* * *

 **Chapter 03: Impending Strife**

"Principal, we're worried about our nation, the Artai Principality." Nina Wang declared, standing beside Juliet Nao Zhang. The pair quietly awaited Natsuki's answer, having insisted to meet with her hours before.

Within the past two days, Artai had collapsed into civil war. In just under these forty-eight hours, drastic actions had been taken. One minute Natsuki, and Shizuru took a harmless walk; then suddenly war was approaching their doorstep. It was frightening to even think about it. Artai was in ruins, its otome masters were threatening Guadeloupe, yet what were they doing?

"Windbloom hasn't uttered a word for what plans they have." Natsuki started, her fingers laced together. Her elbows were supported against her desk, and she eyed the two students. "Without their permission to act, we have no choice but to remain idle."

"Remain idle? So we just wait for rebels to take control?" Nina accused, aghast. How could the Principal allow this? Weren't the otome supposed to be protected from politics? Such a thing had been shown as an example time, and time again. Why was it different this time?

Before Nina was able to say another word, Nao's hand clasped against her shoulder. The fiery redhead passed her a look, slipping Nina behind her. "Hey, Kruger." She muttered, gaining the Pillar's attention instantaneously. "You gonna work on this without Windbloom? We know you have family in Artai… so." She grinned, receiving a faint glare.

"Without Her Maj-"

"-Yeah, whatever Kruger." Nao waved dismissively, and spoke to Nina this time. "Come on Nina, we should go. Everyone will be wondering where their star pupil went." She ushered the younger student from the office, glancing over her shoulder to Natsuki.

The Principal stiffened, catching the snicker Nao sent her way. Really? The moment the pair left, Natsuki sank into her chair, sighing. _"Artains."_ They never really changed, did they? Threading her fingers into her hair, she stared at the doors.

After a moment, she glanced into the sitting area, finding Shizuru sat there. "Shizuru, what should I do? Everyone wants me to act but I'm…"

"Stuck between a rock and a hard place?" The Archmeister supplied, receiving a nod. For a long moment she stared at Natsuki, remaining where she sat. It was a difficult situation, especially given the Queen's attitude.

"Have you thought about speaking with Her Majesty?" Shizuru suggested, rising from her seat. She drifted over towards Natsuki, and stood behind the younger woman's chair. "Though she is certainly stubborn, I am sure you of all people can help her understand." Placing her hands against the Principal's shoulders, she attempted to soothe her.

"We're threatened with war. She _needs_ to understand, Shizuru: Before it's too late." In this situation, what should she do? Natsuki was clueless. But Shizuru was right; at least speaking with the Queen could give her a better idea. If Mashiro refused to act, then perhaps…

Brushing her fingers against her lips, Natsuki frowned. _"The Otome Treaty was created for this sole purpose. If masters target Guadeloupe, we have a right to intervene."_ But was an old treaty enough? This worried Natsuki incredibly.

"That treaty was signed by the Founder herself. Nobody can deny such a powerful document." They would try, but in the end it was hopeless. However, tyrants never heeded to the words of military, politics, and the public. It was only a matter of time until they would need to take action.

"You're right, Shizuru- as usual." Leaning back into her chair, Natsuki tilted her head upwards. With the Archmeister's hands pressing into her shoulders, she felt relaxed. "I'll get into contact with her tomorrow."

"Hm." The Archmeister smiled, her hold tightening just a tad against Natsuki's shoulders. "You have been too stressed lately. Are you sure you don't want me to help?"

"You're already plenty of help just being here, Shizuru." It was a genuine answer which Natsuki gave her. Clutching the Archmeister's forearms, she rested her head against one of the woman's arms. It was a strange thing, this. Though at times she was incredibly embarrassed to even portray such feelings, they just came naturally. Many a time these past two weeks, Natsuki had found herself doing things such as these.

Without realising, one moment she'd be filing paperwork, then the next she was resting against Shizuru. She dreaded to think what Miss Maria would do if she saw them now. For some reason there was a complex she had about the veteran. Maybe it was because she related Miss Maria to punishment? The epitome was merciless, after all. Given the chance, Natsuki was sure she'd reformat the whole of Guadeloupe.

"Say, Shizuru…" Natsuki murmured, finding Shizuru's attention had never faltered. "Can we just stay like this for a while?"

"Of course." What was this, Shizuru wondered? She had already told Natsuki she need not ask. Though with the strain of war, there was no wonder Natsuki was worked up. However, Shizuru couldn't help herself. There was a prying within her mind which simply didn't budge. For the life of her, she wanted to help Natsuki.

What would they do? In such a situation the Principal seemed stressed enough. Remaining here would be fine. With nothing to add to their already evaporating conversation, Shizuru squeezed Natsuki's shoulders.

The next couple of weeks were going to be difficult, weren't they? The realisation quickly became brittle inside Shizuru's head. Shifting slightly, she noticed Natsuki's head was still tilted upwards. Propping her chin atop the Principal's forehead, she was rewarded with a low laugh.

Shizuru still couldn't believe how long it had taken Natsuki to confess. She was actually surprised the younger woman had managed to. If she had allowed Natsuki to go her own pace, Shizuru was sure she would've exploded.

For a long while they remained in this position. For the most part they said very little as there wasn't much to say. Before long, Natsuki began to get uncomfortable, and slid out the elder's hold.

"I should organise a meeting. I have a feeling Queen Mashiro is going to refuse our corporation." Natsuki mumbled, straightening out her uniform. Adjusting herself to appear nonchalant, the Principal then regarded the Archmeister. "Will you come with me, Shizuru? I need another helping hand."

"Certainly. I'm assuming we're to meet Miss Maria?" Shizuru asked, receiving a firm nod. "I will bring your paperwork with us then." There was no point making two trips. Neatening the pile, she handedly propped them against her arm. "To her office?"

"Yeah, one second."

Watching the younger woman struggle to find whatever she was seeking, Shizuru couldn't help but smile. What had she lost this time? Judging that she was looking for it now, it must be something of great importance. "Natsuki?" She asked, regaining the Principal's attention. "What have you lost?"

"Oh… ah." Manoeuvring back to her desk, Natsuki opened one of the drawers. "It's some documentation from the other day about the Artai Principality. I think it would be sensible to bring it with us."

Shizuru herself had seen such documentation as well. "Yes, it would indeed." She agreed, the Principal joining her side when the paper was found. Multiple sheets had been paper-clipped together securely. Did these relate to one another, perhaps? Shizuru had only seen a little of the paperwork.

Taking the paper-clipped documentation from the younger woman, Shizuru placed it atop the pile. "Ready?" She asked, heading towards the door. The Principal followed after her, nodding. With this done, the two had exited the office.

Outside was a mild day which was a nice change. Usually the mornings and afternoons were extremely humid thanks to their location. This was due to their proximity to the Black Valley and the Spirits' Forest.

On their way to Miss Maria's office, this trip only took a few minutes. Before long, they were stood before the veteran's door. Upon this motive, Natsuki stood stock still. Shizuru's voice pried into her ears for a moment, and she shook herself out the hesitation. "Sorry." She uttered, smiling to the elder. Rising her hand, she knocked on the door firmly.

A sudden anxiety had risen into the back of her mind. Was Miss Maria in a good mood? Either way the epitome had to agree to listen to her. The veteran wasn't stupid, after all.

"Yes?" Miss Maria's voice muffled through the door.

Taking a breath, Natsuki nodded one final time to Shizuru, and opened the office door.

An old fashioned office awaited them as the pair entered. Standing before the greying meister's desk, the two remained silent. Dark oak furniture surrounded them on all sides, and the room was brightly illuminated.

Miss Maria didn't regard them for a brief time, her eyes set on a pile of paperwork. Eventually, her eyes lifted to them, and she removed a pair of reading glasses. Setting them on her desk before her, she cupped her hands together. "Yes?"

"We would like your permission to meet Queen Mashiro." Natsuki spoke slowly and carefully. "Our Artain students are worried for their country. Some have asked why we aren't acting."

"With or without Her Majesty's permission would be an act of war. We cannot bring otome into the country without the dukery's permission. With the Dukery having collapsed, Artai is ungovernable."

"Which is why we must-" Natsuki was interrupted smoothly by Shizuru. Frowning harshly, she shot her gaze back to the older woman. The Archmeister's hand was against her breastbone, helping her to calm down.

"We understand that the situation in Artai is grave, Miss Maria. But if we hesitate, Artai will be torn apart by rebels." Placing the pile of paperwork onto the woman's desk, she handed her the paper-clipped documentation. "This is the full report from Artai detailing the situation. How do you think we should react?"

Taking the paper-clipped documentation, Miss Maria put her glasses back on, and read through it. The atmosphere was tense as she did so, and she never regarded the two upon doing so.

"The least we can do is send more spies into the country." Miss Maria spoke after her long silence. Rereading over a few paragraphs, she slid the paperwork away. "I highly doubt the Dukery will remain in hiding. Once we have information about the rebel groups, we will plan our next move."

"Yes, Miss Maria." The two said simultaneously.

But would this be enough? Honestly, it worried Natsuki as it did with the students. Though she wasn't from the country, she had family there. Brushing her fingers against her lips, Natsuki drifted into deep thought. Perhaps sending in otome of Artain descent would be their best move? Though all of their Artain otome were students; and such students were directly related to the Grand Duke.

"Principal."

Knocked out of this brief train of thought, Natsuki glanced up. "Oh, sorry. Yes, Miss Maria?"

"Tell the students nothing of the current situation. I will send agents with the fifth Pillar immediately. You're both dismissed."

Though Natsuki certainly would've preferred more, this was the most they'd get from Miss Maria. The epitome was an extremely direct, and blunt person. Natsuki knew she could trust Miss Maria to get the job done. If there was anyone who could solve something, it was certainly her.

* * *

 **N/A: This chapter was extremely difficult this time around. As I was editing through it there was still something amiss with it. No point worrying about it now though, I'm already moving onto the next chapter.**

 **Saemi-san:** What do you mean there aren't many ShizNat stories? We're overflowing with them, lol.

 **Guest 2:** Fruity content? You never know, maybe a later chapter.


	4. Tea & Banter

**by Twisted Eternal Wolvetta**

* * *

 **Chapter 04:** **Tea & Banter**

"A two week waiting list?! We're at _war_! We can't have these ridiculous-!" The line cut, and Natsuki sat dumbfounded. Staring at the doors of her office, her telephone remained in her hand. A waiting list, they say. Slowly, she placed the phone back onto its receiver.

Two weeks she had to wait until she could speak with the Queen.

Tensing her hands into fists, she stood from her desk.

Ridiculous! Completely, and utterly annoying! How dare they?

"Natsuki?" Shizuru questioned, watching the younger woman storm around the office. The Principal didn't respond, and she frowned slightly. "What did they say?"

"Shizuru! We can't wait for _two weeks_ to see the Queen! Who does she think she is?" Natsuki snapped to nobody in particular. She opened the drawer of her desk, and rummaged inside of it angrily.

 _"The Queen of Windbloom, apparently."_ Murmuring, Shizuru abandoned the sitting area, and ventured towards her. "Natsuki, you're angry."

"Of course I am!"

"Natsuki." Nearing her, the Archmeister rested a hand atop Natsuki's which was against the drawer handle. "Come. Let us go into the other room." She suggested, easing the Principal from her desk. "I'll make us tea while you wait?"

"But I need to-"

" _Natsuki."_

Piping down from her hard-headedness, Natsuki relented. With her wrists caught between Shizuru's hands, she sighed. "Fine, fine. You win as always, Shizuru." Being guided into the other room, she remained quiet for a time.

If Mashiro was going to ignore them, Guadeloupe would have to take matters into their own hands. They didn't have time for a petty teenager with war looming so closely. Perhaps she would have to seek audience with Aries? The neighbouring country seemed much more reliable. Not to mention her home nation also saw the dangers which Artai held.

"You're overthinking again." Shizuru commented, sitting Natsuki down onto the nearby settee inside this room.

"I know. You know me far too well, Shizuru."

"I would hope so, considering you're my lover."

Lover? Natsuki's mind echoed upon the thought, and she glanced up to the woman. Sat on the edge of the settee, Shizuru was stood before her. "You knew all about me by the time I graduated, you know that." Propping her forearms to her knees, she watched the woman tilt her head.

She was planning something.

"I will fetch some tea. I will be five minutes."

Left to her own devices, Natsuki watched the woman enter the kitchenette. Adjusting her gaze down to her hands, she loosely threaded her fingers together. Time after time, Shizuru had warned her that she was overthinking. Of course she knew she was, but Natsuki couldn't help herself. Though she could be relied on to get a situation taken care of, she worried extensively. Many a time Natsuki had caught herself wishing she could hold her emotions like Shizuru. But the Archmeister had always insisted she too had trouble.

How was one to stop worrying? How could she combat her anxiety? If it affected her so, why had Miss Maria appointed her the Principal? The epitome's judgement had always confused Natsuki; even so, she shouldn't think too hard about it.

It was difficult not to.

The minutes past her by gradually, and before she knew it, Shizuru had returned. Looking back up from her hands, she regarded the elder. "Shizuru." She smiled, standing up to take the tray from her.

"Did you miss me?" Having the tray taken from her, she watched Natsuki carefully. The younger otome seemed less stressed than before. "Please don't use too much sug-" It was too late, as the Principal scooped three spoonfuls into her drink. "Natsuki!" She bit, softly tapping her against the upper arm.

"What?" Natsuki insisted, stirring the tea. She cocked a brow to the elder, shooting her a confused glance.

"Too much sugar is bad for you."

"Says you." Placing the spoon down onto the tray, she removed the teabag already inside. "You _live_ off tea, Shizuru." Holding the glass within her left hand, she grinned. "Besides, living kills us. If I was to die tomorrow, I want to go full out."

But even still. Sighing softly, Shizuru knew she had been beaten. "I worry you aren't looking after yourself at times." With her drink having already been finished earlier, she took the glass into both hands. "You're constantly working."

"So are you."

The two women sat beside one another on the settee. Neither spoke for a while, the pair looking out the wall-length window. It had been cloudy all day, but the desert temperature was beginning to set back in. In the atmosphere, it was beginning to get humid again.

"We need a vacation." Natsuki spoke suddenly, crossing her leg. She felt Shizuru's eyes on her, but continued to look outside. "But where, and when?" Would they even have time? War was right behind the corner. Nor could they exactly run off, they weren't students anymore.

There was no telling when this upcoming war would end. To have one now was irresponsible; so really, would there ever be a perfect time? No, not at all. Pressing her fingers to her lips, her glass remained in her left hand. She frowned in concentration, lost in thought.

 _"What about when we aren't hearing much…"_

"We're human. Everyone needs a break every so often." The Archmeister piped up, capturing Natsuki's attention once more. With the younger woman looking at her, she took her drink. "How about when we organise relations with Windbloom, we go straight after?" She suggested, placing both glass cups on the coffee table before them.

"But what abo-

"Natsuki. You're the Principal." Shizuru interrupted. "We both have incredible responsibilities. When failing our top potential, we make obvious mistakes. The world can wait for a few days."

"You're right, but that doesn't make me feel any less guilty." Natsuki muttered, leaning back into the settee. Releasing a breath, she uncrossed her leg. Why were politics so difficult? They desperately needed a break, of course. But with Artai's current situation, this didn't help things at all.

But anyway, where would they even go? The Black Valley? Natsuki scoffed, shaking her head.

"What is it?"

"I was just imagining us going to the Black Valley." What a stupid idea. She looked at Shizuru, the elder passing a neutral expression. "I'd think getting sunburns, and being attacked by sand worms would make us more stressed." But only a little.

The Archmeister laughed softly, turning her body towards her more. "The last time we went on a research trip, you almost strangled Doctor Helene."

"Please don't remind me, Shizuru." Natsuki groaned. That was another embarrassment Natsuki tried to forget about. There seemed to be too many of these memories. She did indeed allow things to get to her too much. "Hang on, didn't you get drunk that time?" She asked suspiciously, narrowing her eyes faintly at Shizuru.

"Me, drunk? How irresponsible, that could not have been me." The Archmeister smiled mischievously. "I seem to remember _you_ were drunk and got overly excited, the reason you almost strangled-"

"But let's remember _you_ are a light drinker." Natsuki pointedly stared at Shizuru. After a moment of silent interaction, she leaned towards the coffee table. Grabbing the glass of tea, she crossed a leg again. "So do you admit defe-"

Feeling lips against hers, the Principal was instantly stunned into silence. Amused crimsons stared into her eyes, and Shizuru eased back slightly. _"No, I do not."_

Staring open-mouthed at the woman, Natsuki remained still. What? Even as the elder went back for her tea, Natsuki continued to eye her. After a moment, she abruptly responded; utterly confused. "What was that for?"

"Hm?" The Archmeister's lips were against the rim of her glass. Her eyes twinkled with further amusement, smiling. Natsuki was asking such a thing? Taking a time, she drank her tea, ignoring Natsuki.

She could feel the younger woman's confusion welling up. Anymore of this, and the Principal would explode. With the last of the tea drunk, she watched Natsuki from the corner of her eye.

As much as expected, Natsuki was on the verge of lift off. Her expression was set in stone, and she was flushed softly.

 _"Shizuru-"_

"-Am I not allowed to show affection?" Clicking her nails against her glass, Shizuru tilted her head. She watched the bafflement transform into shyness, and a wider smile etched into her expression. "Am I that scary?"

"Of course not. I just…" _Freeze up._ Holding her glass in both hands, Natsuki looked down into her tea. What was she supposed to say? _Oh, Shizuru. I get anxious whenever I'm in close proximity to you?_ Absolutely ridiculous. If anything, it'd give the Archmeister _more_ fuel to tease her! Natsuki _needed_ to adapt, and fast. "You caught me off guard."

"That I can see." But if she was to leave Natsuki be, nothing would ever come of affection. The Principal was simply far too shy. It was cute, but Shizuru couldn't help herself. She _had_ to tease Natsuki.

Throughout the years she had found herself frustrated. Now in a relationship, although they were definitely together, Natsuki was still far too distant. Sure it wasn't within Natsuki's personality to cling, but even so?

Shizuru wanted more.

* * *

 **N/A: A little shorter this time around, but it felt strained trying to continue it.**

 **Ali:** I'm glad you're enjoying my writing style. I'm trying to add more words I usually don't use. As for who is personally involved in the war, we'll have to see. I'm slowly developing the plot for the war, so hopefully it won't transform into cheese.


	5. Wrapped Up

**by Twisted Eternal Wolvetta**

* * *

 **Chapter 05: Wrapped Up**

A few days had passed since the insufferable telephone call. Honestly, if it wasn't for the impending war, Natsuki would've thought the week to be average. It was a normal day, even if the anxiety of battle was set within Guadeloupe's mind. The otome weren't people to break easily, but Natsuki did worry for the students.

For at least two decades, Guadeloupe hadn't needed to intervene in worldly affairs. It was remarkable that there hadn't been war. Humans were tremendously trivial when it came to setting their otome on one another. It only took one corrupt master to cause absolute chaos within the system.

At times, Natsuki wondered if she should change it. But how?

Sat at her desk as always, there wasn't a piece of documentation in sight. With her knuckles pressed to her lips, she remained in this position. Of course nobles were in charge of this little uprising in Artai. Any charismatic master with a few spare otome would love to spice up a civil war. They were all probably banding together and tormenting the Artain otome right now-

"Principal." Miss Maria spoke, surprising Natsuki. She had just entered the room, and she hadn't even noticed. "I have received news that our agents have entered sanctioned Artai. These otome are from the New Order, and are under the disguise of nun-"

"Nuns?" Frowning at the older woman, a baffled expression crossed Natsuki's face. Whatever would they think of next? "Wouldn't it be suspicious to have the New Order disguise themselves as such: Especially in a country as religious as Artai?"

"Artai's annual Mass will be performed in the major capital. It's essential our agents find reliable intel."

But even so, why nuns?! Although… a thought abruptly struck Natsuki, and realisation filtered within her mind. Ah, of course. Artai's religion was very similar to Lutecia's. The New Order originated inside of Lutecia's main capital, so it made sense.

"I understand." Natsuki nodded. "When will the Mass take place?"

"On Sunday." The veteran stared at her pointedly, as if assuming the Principal would know. "None of Guadeloupe's forces will be present. Many of our meister are far too famous, and would be recognised."

Least she wasn't dressing up as a nun.

Some hours later, Natsuki found herself eyeing yet more paperwork. Almost glaring death at the student assistant, Natsuki paused. The poor coral looked as if she was about to explode. "Sorry." Natsuki muttered, standing to take the paperwork from her. "You may leave."

The befuddled student nodded quickly, and made a move to retreat.

Once the student had left, Natsuki was again left to her own devices. Now only silence clutched at her. Within these few quiet moments, the Principal became side-tracked. Paperwork, it was always paperwork. Couldn't they have her do something more practical? As much as Natsuki liked the inside information, there was only so much she could bear.

A signature here, a rejection there. At this point, Guadeloupe was treating her like a Queen with all these documents. But, hah, Natsuki scoffed. Queen Mashiro doing paperwork? Now that was funny. This amusement soon dispersed however, and Natsuki found herself slouching.

On the top of her pile of paperwork, rested a confidential parcel. Her trained eyes remained on the crimson ink for a moment. Why would they put such a thing in full sight of the student? Anything of importance like this would attract curiosity.

Taking it, she quickly unsealed it from its water-proof wrapping. Anyway, what could this possibly be? Was it related to Artai, she wondered? Taking notice of the size, she paused abruptly. There was no address to be found, in fact, there weren't even any stamps.

Never had she got any letters like this, let alone without- "Shizuru!" She called suddenly, standing from the desk sharply. She manoeuvred away from the desk, her fingertips brushing against the oak as she did so.

In no time the Archmeister was by her side, and the elder regarded the suspicious package. A look of concern was already planted on Shizuru's face, making her all the more worried. "It's a bomb, isn't it?" She asked, the elder easing her further away from the package.

"I am unsure." Shizuru murmured, carefully picking it up. Slowly she rotated it within her hold, searching for anything amiss. Tracing her fingers over the brown paper delicately, she spoke again. "Natsuki, who was the student who brought your paperwork?"

"Erstin Ho. Do you think she knew?"

"It's plausible." Why would she be sent into the open like that though? Shizuru wouldn't put it past whoever this was. But this was certainly a bomb. Under the tape, she saw wires peeking from underneath.

Leaving the parcel well alone, Shizuru eased away from the desk. Standing beside Natsuki, she regarded her for a moment. "Are you alright?" She asked, brushing her fingertips to her GEM. With the Principal nodding, she smiled faintly, her intercom activating. "Helene, I need you to come to the office immediately. It's an emergency."

A stressful few minutes passed them by. Natsuki had sat herself down in the sitting area, her hand clasped to her mouth. She was deep within thought, her arm loosely hugging her waist. Who sent this thing? How were they going to find more information out about this? They couldn't just interrogate Erstin- they didn't even know if she was responsible.

Unconsciously her leg bobbed, a frown tearing her expression. Shizuru's eyes were on her, and they burned away at her personal bubble. Trying to ignore her, this attention snapped when Yohko entered.

Jumping up, she bypassed the Archmeister, heading directly for the engineer doctor. "Helene! Over here." So tense due to the situation, she glanced at Shizuru guiltily. She appeared hurt. Gesturing Helene towards her desk, she allowed the woman space.

"I'm sorry." Natsuki murmured quietly to Shizuru, facing her entirely. For an awkward split second, she grabbed the elder's hand, squeezing it. A look of surprise lit the woman's eyes, signalling Natsuki to continue. "All of this mess has been getting to me. First Artai's civil war, now there's this- a bomb."

Being targeted directly, Natsuki could only fear the worst. But why a letter bomb? Otome could easily survive a makeshift bomb like this-

A small explosion came from the desk, and the two's attention shot to Helene.

"Hele-!"

Lifting a hand to silence the two, the engineer had jumped back from the desk. Her posture remained stiff, and cautious; eyeing the parcel. The brown paper had split open completely, revealing melted metal inside. No surrounding damage had been sustained, but an almost ironic sight upheld.

"What's…" Natsuki's eyes drifted to the parcel, a sickening feeling entering her stomach. A comical flag had burst through the parcel, and a scrawl of writing was upon it.

 _"Surprise! ADA."_

Slipping from Shizuru's grasp, the Principal rushed over to the desk.

"Principal, you shouldn't-" Attempting to intervene, Helene was instead shoved aside. Staggering towards Shizuru, she blinked. Glancing towards the Archmeister, her expression tightened. But not before she placed her hands into her pockets. "The bomb seems disarmed, but please be careful."

ADA? Natsuki mouthed, staring at the flag sprouting from the parcel. Who or what was ADA? Why would they target her? To destabilise the otome from within? To cause unrest? Clasping her hand back to her mouth, she sat back in her chair.

"Helene." Shizuru spoke. "Thank you, I will take care of the Principal." She glanced at Natsuki from across the room, and unsettling feeling clinging to the atmosphere.

"I will take the parcel for further study."

Everything the two women shared remained unknown to Natsuki. Far too focused upon the matter at hand, she stared down to her legs. ADA. Were they initials or something else? It sounded almost like a programme.

So wrapped up, Natsuki didn't even notice Shizuru beside her. Jumping when a hand clasped to her shoulder, she was pulled from this mindset. "Shizuru." She said instantly on instinct, planting her own hand atop the elder's.

"Come." Shizuru said simply, easing the Principal into a standing position. Natsuki obeyed without much fuss, leaning into her. "Would you like a drink?"

"Yeah- I do." Pressing her temple to the elder's cheek, she was unable to do a thing. For her own sake, Shizuru continued holding her. If it wasn't for her, Natsuki was sure she'd be on the floor in shock. Caring not for the brunette hair tickling her nose, she sighed deeply.

What had she gotten herself into?

* * *

 **A/N: Things are beginning to pick up now.**


	6. Choices

**by Twisted Eternal Wolvetta**

* * *

 **Chapter 06: Choices**

ADA. Who or what was it? She had rummaged through Guadeloupe's database and found nothing. There wasn't any GEM, otome or master with these initials. Had Natsuki been wrong about the civil war being led by corrupt masters? Surely not?

The parcel hadn't brought up any clear leads either. Whoever had sent it, certainly knew what they were doing. The metal had come from Aries, whilst the package itself had been tracked to An Nam. At this point, what was even happening? Natsuki was more than confused.

"I understand that I need to be careful, but do you really have to help me?" Natsuki mumbled, shuffling through the documents Shizuru had passed over. It wasn't uncommon knowledge that the Archmeister acted as her bodyguard, but still.

"It is my duty, but I would protect you nevertheless." Shizuru watched the Principal who was on the opposite side of the desk. She studied her carefully, her trained eyes waiting for anything amiss.

The "bomb" had shaken Natsuki badly. Shizuru could still see hints of it within Natsuki's body language. The younger otome would stare at the paperwork. It was almost as if she expected another bomb to leap out at her.

It had been a warning. But from whom?

"I know, I just…" Sighing, Natsuki leaned back into her chair. Sliding a hand along her neck, she stood from the desk. "I need some water, I can't concentrate."

Shizuru watched her leave, a faint frown scrawling her expression. She listened in on Natsuki, hearing her shuffle about in the other room.

An Nam, Anh Lu's home nation. An idea came to mind, and she too stood. "Natsuki, might it be worth contacting Anh Lu?" She called, heading to Natsuki's side of the desk. Opening the drawer, she took a spare piece of paper.

 _"Anh Lu? Because of the parcel?_ The Principal's voice muffled from the other room.

"Yes." Scribbling a reminder upon the paper, Shizuru left it upon the desk. It detailed about contacting Anh. She felt it would be sensible to chase the lead with her. After all, Anh Lu was the Princess of An Nam.

Leaving the room, she went to find Natsuki. This action was quickly fulfilled however. Shizuru came to an abrupt halt in the doorway, Natsuki having almost bumped into her.

The two remained like this for a long moment. Neither tried to speak, but found nothing to discuss. There was a strained expression upon Natsuki's face as she drank her water. It was an odd interaction they continued, until it was broken.

"I will speak with Miss Maria. You're still in shock, Natsuki."

"And what? We let them win?"

"No?" Staying put, the younger woman brush past Shizuru. Natsuki entered the centre of the office, refusing to face her. Ah, there it was again. Shizuru could instantaneously read Natsuki. There was stubborn determination, confusion, but something deadly included.

Fear.

"I am not about to let you overexert yourself." Shizuru said calmly, heading towards her. "Natsuki, you're on the verge of a panic att-" About to grasp the younger otome's shoulder, her hand was batted away.

"-What am I supposed to do? It was a _fake bomb_. If Miss Maria survived several assassination attempts when she was Principal, I can survive this." Coldly she stared at Shizuru, before feeling guilty. She retreated to her desk, and put her glass upon it. "I'm sorry I…"

Lowering the hand which had been hit, the Archmeister eased closer to her. Natsuki's hands were holding the edge of the desk, and leaning into it. At this point, Shizuru was unsure whether she should get any closer. This hesitation was soon dismantled before her.

"I need a break." Natsuki said, at last turning to face her. Sitting on the edge of the desk, she slid her hands against her face. She needed to get away from all of this. Shizuru was right. Since when did she start fearing what others thought, anyway? Was it since she had become the Principal? Maybe it was thanks to the sheer responsibilities she held in her title?

Natsuki was the commander of a whole organisation of trained killers. She, Shizuru, and the other Pillars were the most powerful of the lot. In strength they were that of atomic bombs, if not greater. In the wrong hands they…

Breaking her train of thought, Natsuki rose. Clutching Shizuru's wrists, she brought them towards her torso. "Shizuru. Will you come with me? Anywhere?" She searched Shizuru's expression, in vain attempting to read her. All the elder appeared to her was calm, collected, but concerned.

How was she supposed to read her… lover?

"First, let us calm down?" The Archmeister offered, taking the half empty glass from the desk. Slipping out of Natsuki's hold, she pressed a hand to the small of her back. "You're far too stressed." She urged, guiding Natsuki. Only pausing once they entered the next room, she continued. "Later, when you have calmed, I will contact Miss Maria. How does this sound?"

"It sounds… I'll think about it."

Shizuru knew Natsuki would resist this. But she felt it was for the Principal's own good. Placing the glass against the settee's side table, she sat them both down upon the settee. It had been a long day, and she had watched Natsuki's anxiety bubble past boiling point.

"For now, I want you to relax."

"But how?" What was Shizuru even on about? Eyeing her half full glass across from Shizuru, Natsuki frowned. "If it's another of your "massages" you can think again." She accused, edging away from her.

"No, no it isn't!" The Archmeister laughed softly. After a moment, the atmosphere changed again, and she sighed. "Lie against my lap."

"What?" Natsuki froze, having been stretching past her to reach her glass. She peered up to the elder, the brunette doing much the same. "No w-" Being gently pushed down against Shizuru's lap, she grumbled into her thigh. "Fine, fine I guess."

There was an awkward silence for a time. It wasn't that Natsuki disliked this; of course she didn't. But she was mighty aware she was embarrassed, and this shyness was highly apparent to Shizuru. She hated how the elder could read her so easily.

Angling her cheek against Shizuru's thigh, she stared dead ahead. Luckily she was facing away from her. Natsuki wasn't sure what she would've done if that'd been the case. Shizuru was notorious for her teasing. She wouldn't give her that chance.

With her typical self still tense, she twitched when she felt Shizuru move. The Archmeister rested a hand atop her shoulder; fingertips tapping in a rhythm. Somehow it was enough to settle Natsuki. Only for a moment did she glance at her, before relaxing.

"I feel a little awkward about this." Natsuki mumbled, crossing her arms loosely, and tucking her legs close.

"Only a little?" Shizuru teased, but only playfully.

"What if you had to do this?"

"I would enjoy it."

Of course Shizuru would. Why had she bothered thinking up that counter? Ah, whatever, she'd survive.

Quiet once more, Natsuki attempted to get comfortable at least. It was difficult, given she was afraid the Archmeister would make fun of her. Miraculously, this wasn't the case, and she spoke. "What about Aries?"

"Hm?" Aries? "For a holiday?" With Natsuki nodding, the Archmeister hummed once more. She lent her head against the settee, staring up to the ceiling. It was beginning to get dark, and the light would quickly disappear.

Artai's Mass would be on Friday. Perhaps after the event they could visit Aries? Seeing Haruka, and Yukino would be a nice change too. Especially in person instead of by telephone.

"How about after Artai's Mass?" She suggested to Natsuki, sliding her hand down from her shoulder. She brushed it against the Principal's side, thinking. Discussions with Windbloom were getting nowhere. But with Aries her, and Natsuki had been classmates with Haruka.

That's an advantage they should chase.

"That's the day after tomorrow, right?" Natsuki asked, closing her eyes. This was nice. She was surprised how much she had needed this. How had Shizuru thought of this? But then again, it _was_ Shizuru, after all. The Archmeister thought of everything.

"It is."

Gradually time passed. Outside it had quickly darkened, and only the path lights illuminated the office grounds. Insects were all that produced noise within this nightly atmosphere. Thankfully such wildlife, although noisy, wasn't unsettling.

Still on the settee, the two Pillars had luckily not been interrupted. At some point they had both fallen asleep. The pair had been exhausted, and they hadn't even realised it.

Remarkably, Natsuki hadn't shifted from off of Shizuru, nor had the elder moved. Both were oblivious to the world, and content to share one another's body heat. Really, these little things were what they needed the most, and neither had realised.

But times were going to become a whole lot harder.

* * *

 **A/N: For anyone wondering. Twanged Nerves seems to be the only story I have motivation for at the moment. Updates for other stories will come, but for now it'll just be this series.**


	7. Further Questions

**by Twisted Eternal Wolvetta**

* * *

 **Chapter 07: Further Questions**

"This Week's Armitage is getting another series?" Leaning back into her chair, disapproval set itself in Natsuki's sights. Perfect, brilliant! Absolutely fantastic! Now she was going to have to contend with Haruka! Natsuki _didn't_ have the patience for this! Artai was in the middle of their ceremony, even remotely thinking about that series sent her off the edge.

 _"Haruka is proud."_ Shizuru murmured from the other room.

"You don't say?" Natsuki muttered her reply, desk clean from paperwork. Though she was indeed less stressed now, this Mass was worrying her. What if their agents were discovered? But honestly, from what she had witnessed, she hadn't seen a hint of them.

Usually she could spot an otome from miles, but these New Order agents were something. Otome had a certain body type that mostly gave them away. Their torsos, shoulders, and thighs had a lot of bulk to them. Even the smaller, slimmer otome had a similar body type.

With a small television set before her, she blankly watched the Mass proceed. Many religious figures were present for this ceremony. In fact, she was surprised by this. There had been no instructions or contacts given to her. Was she supposed to just watch if their agents got caught? Nevermind if these figures got targeted?

It made absolutely no sense to her. Supporting her cheek in her hand, she zoned out. Ah well, whatever. May as well wa- the adverts came on. Frowning, Natsuki watched as This Week's Armitage took over. What? No? She had never asked for this? Staring at Haruka, she immediately turned off the volume. No thank you; most definitely not.

"Shizuru?" She called. There was no answer this time. It was pretty late after all; 3am to be exact. The only reason she was up was to catch the Mass ceremony. She had heard Mass usually lasted for an hour at most. This ceremony had been going for three already. It was a national celebration though; so nothing made sense to her right now.

Perhaps this was why she hadn't been given any information?

But it was a Saturday night, a day she usually had free. Yet here she was watching a Mass ceremony that was twelve hours in front. What was she doing with her life? Ignoring the television for now, she headed into the other room.

"Shizuru?" She asked again, poking her head through the doorway. Her eyes caught sight of the lone woman on the settee. Shizuru had been doing nothing but paperwork tonight. That much was evident as she neared the elder woman.

The completed paperwork was neatly stacked on the coffee table. Unfinished documents surrounded the Archmeister haphazardly. The sight felt so uncharacteristic that Natsuki couldn't help but smile.

Taking the paperwork away from Shizuru, she stacked it beside the complete pile. Doing the same for the pen which had fallen into Shizuru's lap, she paused. Her bedroom was located in these quarters. But, would she risk waking Shizuru up, Natsuki pondered? She had worked so hard already, so it felt unfair waking her. But she decided to risk it. Though this settee was comfortable, it wasn't the best to sleep on.

Beside the Archmeister, she carefully scooped her up into her arms. Shizuru looked much smaller crumpled against her like this. For a moment, Natsuki couldn't help but stare. There was something about Shizuru sleeping that made her appear so defenceless. When Shizuru slept, there were no masks. Though Natsuki had only seen her sleep a few times, it felt… Taking a breath, she headed further into the room. Secluded at the back was another door; this was the bedroom. Natsuki hoped that Shizuru wouldn't mind.

Propping her elbow to the door handle, she awkwardly edged the door open. This was much more difficult having to carry someone. But surprisingly Shizuru wasn't all that heavy. She would've thought she'd be heavier since she had more muscle, and was taller. But apparently not.

Thinking no more of it, she entered the room. It was nothing special in this bedroom, simply practical. With the bed being the sole piece of furniture in the room, Natsuki placed her atop it. Easing away once doing so, she stared in discomfort. If Shizuru was awake, she would tease the life from her. So really, for her sanity, it was good the Archmeister was unconscious.

But even so…

What was she? A hormonal teenager? Shaking her head at the thought, she unzipped the elder's boots. Anyway, she had a ceremony to continue watching. The adverts would be almost over by now. Once the boots were removed, the Principal gazed at Shizuru. Thankfully she was sleeping soundly, and appeared she wouldn't waken for some time. Taking this as her exit, she left the room.

Honestly Natsuki was surprised. Yet at the same time she wasn't. Everybody was being affected by this civil war. Now that it was affecting Shizuru, she felt a greater need to act. Sitting herself back down before her desk, she unmuted the television.

War was a horrible thing. Those who weren't affected would never understand the hardship. To fight, never rest- to lose your most precious person. Even the faintest thought of losing Shizuru put her on edge.

Propping her temple to her knuckles, Natsuki watched the ceremony unfold. Not a glimpse was seen of their agents. Yet something caught her attention. Instead of otome, it was a noble. Frowning, she stared at them.

Was that _Nagi Dai Artai_? But how could that be possible? She had heard the dukery had been overthrown. Shoving the television closer, she stared at the particular noble. Slim, somewhat short, silver hair; rose eyes. That was certainly him. But how, and why? Tracing her eyes across the crowd, she found no hostility.

Sliding the television back, she sank back into her chair. Nagi Dai Artai. Brushing her knuckles to her lips, she fell into thought.

Was this a trap? Surely he wouldn't know agents had been sent? At least not from Guadeloupe? It was Aries who were always suspected. Artai and Aries were constantly at one another's throats.

Into the drawer she rummaged, and took a sheet of paper. Maybe these nerves would be her undoing, but she _had_ to make sure. Scribbling down information, she took further note of the Duke. A group of nobles were now surrounding him, and the ceremony was ending.

What was this, she wondered? Pen still upon the page, she watched the crowd.

They appeared to be military personnel. Rebels? But why would they be with Nagi? She couldn't recognise any of them even if she tried. Luckily this live video was being recorded in the lab, so they would be able to trace these personnel.

That reminded her, they still needed to contact Anh Lu.

With the filming ending, she sighed. Things were just getting all the more confusing. She needed answers, not more questions. Standing from the desk, she stretched, checking the time whilst she did so.

3:06am.

She needed a walk.

* * *

An empty office was what greeted Shizuru once Natsuki had left. Having awoken in confusion, it had taken a moment for her to realise where she was. Natsuki must've carried her. Such a thought seemed rather odd to her. But it was also sweet.

Finding the note Natsuki had scribbled on the desk, she frowned. Nagi Dai Artai? She had seen him in the Mass ceremony? The documentation had said nothing of him. She had assumed he had been overthrown, they all had.

Easing from the desk, she ventured towards the windows. Where was Natsuki? Usually she left a note is she was going somewhere. Perhaps she had gone for a nightly stroll? After seeing the Duke, she wouldn't blame her. Should she call her, Shizuru wondered? Brushing her fingertips against her GEM, she paused. No, she was definitely awake. Pressing against the amethyst, her line was transferred to Guadeloupe's database.

 _"Which otome would you like to call?"_ The Founder's robotic voice piped through into her ear.

"Natsuki Kruger." A few seconds transpired until they were abruptly connected. "Natsuki?" She asked, sitting against the edge of the desk.

 _"Shizuru, you're awake?"_

Natsuki at least sounded calm. Looking outside to the horizon, Shizuru watched the sunlight begin to pry from the dark clouds. "Where are you? I found no note when I awoke."

 _"Oh, sorry."_ The Principal sheepishly spoke. _"I was stressed, so I needed a break. I'm in the gardens, shall I come back?"_

"No, no. Take your time, I will come over." Shizuru murmured.

Things were definitely getting strange. But furthermore, she needed to make sure Natsuki was alright. Shizuru knew what she was like. Given the chance, Natsuki would go into overload. But she was already doing incredibly well.

Taking one last look out the window, she exited the office. Shizuru figured Natsuki would be by the gazebo. Since sharing that kiss, they seemed to have been drifting there lately. She wasn't going to complain, certainly not; especially when such memories had been created there.

Within the gardens it was dark, and only the path lights were illuminating the area. Finding no issue with this, she followed the path almost lazily. Fortunately tonight was cool out. It was a relief from the recent weather, since it was becoming humid.

Such were things when you lived next to a desert, and forest. The landscape was indeed strange here, and somehow Shizuru had only just noticed. Maybe it was thanks to the weather rapidly changing lately? Shizuru was unsure, but nonetheless, the gazebo was in sight now.

Approaching the structure, she immediately found Natsuki sat inside. She smiled at the younger otome, and sat beside her.

"Shizuru, I'm surprised you're awake. You looked exhausted." Natsuki commented, crossing her leg mindlessly. She looked towards Shizuru, her ankle now set upon her knee.

"I was. Thank you for carrying me." The Archmeister grinned, instantly being rewarded by a disgruntled mumble. "The Mass, how was it? I saw your note."

"Ah, that…" Rubbing her nose, Natsuki looked away. "Nagi Dai Artai. I don't know why, but he was there, and nobody seemed bothered either. What could it mean?"

"Perhaps this is more than a civil war?" The Archmeister suggested. As always, the nightly insects surrounded them so. Their buzzing was evident throughout the area, relaxing them. "But for now let's not think about it."

"Hm." Natsuki agreed. Leaning against the gazebo bench, she focused on nothing in particular. Her mind was always put at ease when Shizuru was nearby. Even as a coral she had found Shizuru to be her rock. It was strange how things never really changed. Upon realising her feelings, not much at all had shifted.

It was a natural relationship.

"Hey, Shizuru?" She murmured, drifting her gaze back to the elder woman. Finding she had nothing to speak about, Natsuki paused. She frowned at the Archmeister, causing Shizuru to tilt her head.

"What is it?"

"I don't know."

"Silly. Then why ask?"

Grumbling outwardly, Natsuki stood. "I just wanted to say something, but I can't think of anything to say." She wanted to develop this relationship of theirs. But she found she had absolutely no idea how to. Of course they had the communication… but they didn't quite have the physical affection.

How was she supposed to naturally fall into this? Were there rules? Or did she simply leap into the deep end? Natsuki was left baffled, and she didn't notice Shizuru stand beside her.

"Natsuki?" Shizuru eased towards her, her breath hitting the Principal's earlobe.

"Wha- Shizuru." Pressing a hand to the effected ear, Natsuki stepped back.

"What is wrong?" Genuinely Shizuru had no idea. "You seem lost, Natsuki." She was thinking, that was obvious, but what of?

"That vacation. Now that the Mass is finished, should we start planning?" Natsuki said suddenly, catching the Archmeister off guard. "I was never given instructions, so I assume we're free for now. So should we?"

Could they?

* * *

 **N/A:** Had one of those annoying paragraph writer's blocks. Thankfully I managed to get passed it relatively unharmed, though something still feels off. But anyhow, for our sanity I kept the Mass vague at best. We know how my detail gets if anyone has read Harbinger.

 **Bubble Duckie:** I've always preferred Otome ShizNat compared to HiME. It's since they're more mature, there's only so much schoolgirl anime I can take, and since it's everywhere... well. The same for Otome really, but there's just something about this series that pulls me in. Sure, the Mai-Series is a trashy mess with lost potential, but it's so easy to write for. Just wish people wrote/drew more instead of just ShizNat.

As for Shizuru not being busy, we all know she's an expert of looking like she's doing nothing. In reality I bet she's planning to overthrow Earl. Ah, but really, things will be speeding up soon, some major events are going to pop up.


	8. Inconspicuous Lights

**by Twisted Eternal Wolvetta**

* * *

 **Chapter 08: Inconspicuous Lights**

"How did you even manage to prepare this so quickly?" Natsuki pondered, sat next to Shizuru inside the limo. It was a humid day, and unfortunately they couldn't have the windows down due to public attention. Instead the air conditioning was filtering inside the vehicle. Sadly it still didn't seem enough to ward off the heat.

"I have my ways." Shizuru murmured, glancing over to the younger otome.

They were already travelling through the Aries Republic to the Hexagon. Somehow Shizuru had managed to entice Miss Maria to give them a week in Aries. As the Archmeister had put it, they were going on a "state visit". Who were they, Queen Mashiro?

"But you never tell me _how_ you do these _ways_." Natsuki sure enough wanted to know how she did it. But she doubted she'd ever get an answer. There was a mischievous twinkle in the Archmeister's eye again, one she knew too well. "Stop smirking at me, I can see it in your eyes."

"Then surely Natsuki knows she will not receive an answer?"

This woman. Shaking her head, Natsuki took to looking out of the window instead. They fell into silence, absorbed in studying the passing environment. Recently they had entered the capital. Though they had flown a large portion of the way, the travelling had been sluggish. Why did Aries have to be so big?

On the way here they had practically been going down one road with no turns for hours! Though this was indeed Natsuki's home nation, its immense size still put her off to this day. It wasn't surprising that she had gone to Guadeloupe those years back.

She had wanted to see the world for what it really was. Natsuki certainly had done just that, that was for certain. Not to mention, getting into the military had been her dream. But she had jumped into this career completely blind. Nobody had ever been an otome in her family. Surprisingly enough her mother had insisted that she should've become an otome all those years ago.

"I know, but we have to try, right?" With her train of thought broken, Natsuki focused on Shizuru once more. Resting her arm against the armrest between them, she peered up to the elder. Getting away from Guadeloupe was already turning out to have been a good idea. Sure they were doing business in Aries, but it was better than being crammed in the office.

Mahya, and Miss Maria would take care of things easily without them. Precautions for war were already in place as well. If it was the case, she would be informed and they would go from there. Or as Shizuru put it, go with the flow.

"Perhaps. But I won't fail against Natsuki." That mischievous grin had returned, and she captured Natsuki's hand within her own. "I know you tend to dislike Haruka, but let's try to enjoy our visit."

"It isn't that I dislike her, she's simply…"

"Ruthless?" Shizuru supplied, smiling as Natsuki nodded in acknowledgement. "Hm. She can get rather out of hand." She commented, rubbing her thumb mindlessly against Natsuki's knuckles. "Perhaps we shall even meet Sarah? She should be in the Hexagon around this time."

"Last she spoke to me, she said she was training some new otome." That had been… last month? Natsuki pondered, unsure. She brushed free fingers to her lips, musing. It would be good to see Sarah after so long. That woman was more reserved than ever before.

How in this day, and age was beyond Natsuki.

"Oh? The mentor will see their apprentice take their place?" Shizuru teased her. "Will you be-"

"-I will be fine." Natsuki huffed, tearing her gaze from the elder. After staring out the window, and ignoring Shizuru, she sighed after a moment. Looking down to their joined hands, she adjusted their hold. "I guess you wouldn't be Shizuru if you lost your insistent teasing." She murmured, squeezing the brunette's hand.

"Neither would Natsuki if she didn't react so."

"Hm." The Principal grinned, leaning in. Their lips brushed, but only for a split second before the limo came to a halt. Jolted, their seatbelts saved them from crashing into the floor. Both were quick to react, Natsuki speaking up.

"What's happened?!" She asked the driver, the otome lowering the black screen between them.

"A traffic jam, but it doesn't seem right."

"What? What do you mean?" Glancing at Shizuru momentarily, Natsuki brought the window down beside her. Cautiously popping her head through, she observed the traffic ahead of them. A huge queue lay before them, and road rage was quickly swarming the crowd. Guiding her eyes upwards, in the distance she saw hanging traffic lights.

They were… not functioning? Her eyes narrowed, unable to clearly see them. Something was certainly amiss, she had to give their driver credit.

"Is there anything jamming our GEM signals?" She asked, poking her head from out- or more correctly, being pulled back in by Shizuru. She awaited her answer, being flung a disapproving look from Shizuru. Oh boy.

The driver pressed an assortment of buttons at the front of the car. "No, nothing." They revealed, handing a tablet over with the GEM signals in the area.

Taking the device from the driver, Shizuru carefully studied it. A radar was upon the screen, their three signals the only ones read. Still, something didn't seem quite right here. She glanced at Natsuki, the younger woman doing much of the same. "We're close to the Hexagon now." She indicated, looking out of the window.

A small group of public were staring at the limo in excitement. One of them stood out, they had a camera, and were frantically taking photos. Paparazzi? This wasn't good. "May I suggest we contact the President?" Shizuru suggested, passing the tablet back.

"Yes. Something is wrong here." Natsuki spoke, brushing her fingers to her chin. She ushered the driver for the phone connected to the car, removing her seatbelt. "Do we have them on quick dial?"

"Yes, Principal."

Taking the phone, Natsuki moved to sit opposite of Shizuru in the limo. The curled wire pressed against her shoulder awkwardly, nodding to the driver. "Send me through."

Shizuru in the meantime waited, looking through the darkened windows at the crowd. Her ears twitched upon the phone ringing, glancing towards Natsuki. "The paparazzi have arrived."

Looking up to Shizuru, Natsuki nodded, focus changing when the call came through. "This is Natsuki Kruger, pass me through to the President."

This certainly seemed to be the right thing to do. Even if there wasn't nothing amiss, they would be stuck here hours. These past few minutes they hadn't even moved once. Though… Shizuru crossed her arms loosely, resting her head back. If Haruka was to meet them, this would cause a scene. An amusing one, but a scene nonetheless.

It would be good to see her again.

"Hello, President. Unfortunately we've been caught in the rush hour." Natsuki said, listening calmly. "No, but paparazzi have already found us. Do you have any otome to spare? We're worried we'll be stuck here."

 _"We have already sent Meister Gallagher to find you, Principal. Where are you currently?"_

Pausing in surprise, Natsuki looked out the window. There was an unmistakable hum of a moped, and she couldn't believe their luck. The spiky blonde appeared by the limo, neatly slot between their limo and another vehicle. "She found us just now."

Tapping on the glass, Sarah gestured for the Principal to lower the window. This was done, and she eased closer. "Principal, Archmeister. It's good to see you."

"You too, Sarah. How is the traffic? We've been at a standstill for a few minutes now." Natsuki explained. She passed the driver the phone back, regarding the blonde fully.

"It hasn't moved at all." Sarah was lucky to have managed to get even this far between the vehicles. Sitting back against her moped, the blonde surveyed the situation. "You may have to come with me. It shouldn't take fifteen minutes."

Though they did have a situation, it seemed. Sarah stretched her neck, looking at the amassing crowd. Upon the moment she had arrived, the group had gotten larger. But if they remained in this jam, the public might start to cause problems.

"Driver, I will leave with Sarah." Natsuki confirmed, focusing on Shizuru afterwards. "Shizuru, you're to materialise and get to the Hexagon. Tell them we're on our way."

"Yes, Principal." The brunette faintly smiled to her, sitting down more securely. _"Materialise!"_

The vehicle was illuminated in pure purple, and as quickly as that, the Archmeister had transformed. Sitting straight, she was sent her way, the seat sliding outwards as the door automatically opened. The public were frozen in awe from the display, and she registered them for only a moment. "Try not to stare." She called, the group set into further shock. "Your camera is jammed." Shizuru acknowledged to the paparazzi.

A photo was indeed jammed, and the man spun the device around in confusion.

This was enough to confuse them, and Shizuru leapt from the chair, taking off.

"Let's head out." Natsuki said, the seat sliding back into place. She slid to the side Shizuru had exited, opening the door. Instantly she was bombarded by the excitement of the crowd. She paid them no notice, sliding her hair back behind her shoulder.

 _"It's the Principal herself! First the Archmeister then her? What are they doing visiting Aries? Are they going to see the President?"_

To think they had been found out so quickly? Making her way towards Sarah, she took notice the traffic lights were still offline. "Are we going by moped?"

"I have been so far." The blonde gestured her to get on the back of her vehicle. "I will take us through the back streets."

* * *

 **The Hexagon, Aries Republic**

"The President is ready for you, Archmeister." A security officer confirmed to Shizuru in the Hexagon's waiting area.

She stood from her seated position, following after him. She hadn't dematerialised yet, deciding to wait on standby. She had, after all, left Natsuki's side. Every moment counted if the Principal sought help.

Down the corridors she went, until she was lead to the office. She opened the double doors, and entered. Stood before her was Haruka. To her surprise the boisterous woman wasn't practically being tranquillised.

"What are we going to do, Yukino? The traffic has gone crazy because of the lights." The brigadier's arms were crossed, and her back faced Shizuru. She hadn't noticed the taller woman, and only did so until Yukino pointed her out.

"Ah, Haruka?" The President gestured behind her, Haruka spinning around in confusion.

"Tea-woman?! What are you doing here?!"

"My, as welcoming as ever, Haruka." The Archmeister teased. "Natsuki will be here soon, she sent me here ahead of her." Shizuru swapped to the President, relaying the situation. "The paparazzi might be on her tail."

"Those guys have been annoying lately." Haruka acknowledged, still passing the taller woman a look of suspicion. "I still say we throw them in jail."

"They have done nothing wrong, Haruka." Yukino interjected worryingly. "If they do wrong, they will be punished."

"I still think we should just-" Interrupted, Haruka glanced over her shoulder. Sarah, and Natsuki entered the office, and she spun around. "Kruger! You didn't let the paparazzi follow you, did you?" She accused, pointing a finger at her.

The newly arrived Natsuki blinked, and frowned in response. "No I didn't." Ignoring the blonde for now, she made her stand beside Shizuru. "President, good afternoon."

"Good afternoon. I take both of your rides were smooth?" Yukino cupped her hands, continuing to sit by her desk. She nodded to Sarah who came to stand beside her, and handed her paperclipped documentation. "We're getting more reports of offline traffic lights. Could you gather our otome, and help guide the traffic, please?"

"Yes, President." The Alpha otome spoke, exiting the room swiftly.

Adjusting the collar of her jacket smoothly, Yukino rose. "Please, follow me." She said, guiding the three into another set of rooms. These were her personal quarters next to the office.

They were similar to Guadeloupe's, Natsuki noticed, drifting after the President. "Have you been having problems with the traffic lights?"

"We have for a few days now." Yukino replied, sitting down on a settee. She implied the three to do the same. Shizuru, and Natsuki took the other settee, whilst Haruka took an armchair. "We haven't discovered the issue yet. Luckily we have plenty of otome to help the emergency forces."

"Have you had accidents?" Shizuru murmured.

"Yes. Nothing too serious. At least not yet." The President sighed.

"We'll replace the lights if we need to." Haruka muttered. "I'll carry them if I have to."

"Thank you, Haruka." The mousey woman smiled at her. "I'm glad the problem seems to only be in one district. "We've dealt with worse, but enough of that. Principal, Archmeister, would you like a drink?"

* * *

 **N/A: At last I am editing through CYNE WAELCYRGE. It's a slow process, and a lot is being changed. I felt it was too abusive for its own good. Especially considering it's very early into the story. As for what shall be updated next, I'm unsure. It will probably be Twanged Nerves again, but there's a possibility of something else. But anyhow, sit tight until then!**

 **Hope you're all enjoying this story.**


	9. Abrupt Realisation

**by Twisted Eternal Wolvetta**

* * *

 **Chapter 09: Abrupt Realisation**

"Now that we're alone, I should write that letter to An Nam." Natsuki murmured, sitting down heavily then leaning back. She crossed a leg atop the other, sliding a hand down her face. The day had been strenuous, and a large portion had been travelling.

Luckily today Yukino had simply showed them around the grounds, making small talk.

"Natsuki." The Archmeister uttered, standing by her side. "Do you need help with the letter? Anh can be rather drastic."

"Ah… you know her better than me, Shizuru." Glancing up to the elder, the Principal smiled. "I'm glad Yukino had the thought to include a desk." Though their sleeping conditions were another thing entirely. Thinking back to that situation, Natsuki stood quickly.

"You're restless." The Archmeister pointed out, following her.

"Wouldn't I be?" Natsuki looked for the blank letters, rummaging inside the desk drawers. "We're in Aries on a state visit. There was also the letter bomb, um…" Finding the letters, she grasped a nearby pen. _"There's one bed."_

Why did this bother her exactly? It was _Shizuru_. It wasn't like she'd sneak a feel? Natsuki had shared a bed with the elder before, so why was she so nervous?

Because they both knew their feelings.

"It will be fine." Shizuru soothed. "We will work it out as we go, like we always do?" Shizuru watched her carefully, attempting to find any negativity. She could still see uncertainty in Natsuki's eye. "Natsuki." She spoke more quietly.

Abandoning the letter, Natsuki turned to her fully. "I'm sorry, there's just a lot to handle right now." Not minding how close the elder woman stood, Natsuki mused once more. "I trust you, Shizuru. It's just I feel nervous."

"I am glad I'm not the only one then." Shizuru confirmed. Getting straight to the point, she continued. "Anh prefers a short, concise letter. She will want to know precisely what has happened."

Nodding, Natsuki walked around the desk then sat down. She gestured Shizuru to follow her, the Archmeister doing just that. "How do I greet her? Her Highness?"

"Though she dislikes the title that should be for the best." Shizuru murmured, smiling softly. That Anh, really. She wondered what the An Nam Princess was up to these days. Due to the two of them being so busy, they hadn't spoken in months. She just felt a little disappointed this would be their first interaction after so long.

Staring at the letter for a moment, Natsuki took another piece of paper. She scribbled notes upon it, frowning. She had never been very good at this sort of thing. "Dear Your Highness. I am writing to you because of a matter of great importance?" She read aloud, glancing at the Archmeister.

"That should do." Reading over what the Principal had put, Shizuru crossed her arms loosely. "Due to confidential circumstances, is it possible you have any leads relating to An Nam postal services?" Sliding a hand against her cheek, Shizuru paused. Was this for the best? They could trust Anh with this, but even so.

"I think we should risk telling her about the bomb. I would like to see where this leads." Natsuki said. She leaned her jaw against her palm, thinking, but also listening.

"I trust Anh, though An Nam's recent alliance with Artai is unsettling."

"That's what I thought. It could be a trap? Maybe this _ADA_ is hoping we go for the An Nam lead?" It all felt suspicious, but they had no choice. Humming, Natsuki set the pen down. "Tomorrow I will speak to the President. Aries may have better intel."

"A good idea." Shizuru eased closer, settling a hand against Natsuki's back. "It would also be sensible to leave this letter for tomorrow. We're overworked, and it's been a long day."

"You're right." Not to mention tonight was humid still. "Shall we try and sleep?" She suggested, looking up to Shizuru. Would they be able to sleep in this heat though? Not to mention their body heat wouldn't help. Natsuki's face twisted in thought, staring through the elder woman.

"Natsuki, your forehead is wrinkled." Shizuru piped, smiling as the Principal's expression relaxed. "Come, let us get ready."

The minutes sluggishly passed them by. Half an hour later, Natsuki was by the window, looking outside. Having a cup of tea guided into her hands, she looked to Shizuru, nodding to the woman. "Thank you." She murmured, readjusting her gaze to the nightlife.

Though Guadeloupe was in Wind City, it was on the outskirts. The Hexagon however was directly inside Central Aries. There were a few acres protecting them from the noise pollution, but it didn't help much.

"It reminds me of home." She uttered absently, the Archmeister making a stand next to her. "It was always noisy at night like this." Leaning her shoulder against Shizuru's, she took no mind of it. "You grew up in rural Windbloom, didn't you? How was it?"

"The nights were always incredibly quiet. So much you could hear the insects." Thinking back to that time, the brunette smiled faintly. "My father died when I was young, but I always remember him sitting outside at night."

"I remember you telling me about him."

"Hm. You remind me of him sometimes." The Archmeister confessed, taking a slow sip of her tea. It was dark out, and she followed the lights of traffic. There didn't appear to be any jams anymore, at least. "He spent a lot of time reading."

"We both lost our fathers, just in different ways." Natsuki murmured. "But you also lost your mother, Shizuru. Are you still alright?" She passed the elder otome a concerned glance, drinking the rest of her tea. She placed the cup on the windowsill, and took Shizuru's empty cup gently. "Shizuru?"

"I have you." The brunette said after a long moment, having her hands held within Natsuki's. The Principal's hands were always so cold. Clasping her hands around Natsuki's, she attempted to bring warmth to them. "You're my family, Natsuki."

"Really?" Natsuki watched the Archmeister warm her hands in vain. "You know that won't work." She chuckled loosely. Sliding her hands from Shizuru's, she edged closer to her. "I love you." She spoke more quietly this time, hooking her arms around the elder's shoulders.

It felt like the right moment to do this. They had been so wrapped up because of Guadeloupe they had barely had no time together. Even though they worked together, they had been acting like coworkers. They had always been much more than that, Natsuki knew this.

"I love you too, Natsuki." Pressing her palms to the younger woman's hips, Shizuru lent into her. She eased down slightly to meet Natsuki's slightly shorter height. Tilting her head, she gently brushed their lips together.

It was a calm night to match the mood. They felt no urge to move, let alone lose body contact.

"Do you want to go to bed?" Natsuki uttered against her mouth. She stared into half-lidded crimsons, and started guiding her back.

"Of course." There was a mischievous glint in Shizuru's eye again. She took in Natsuki's appearance entirely, bringing the woman's hands from around her neck. She delicately held them, smoothing her thumbs against Natsuki's wrist bones. "I thought you'd never suggest it." Tea forgotten, she followed after Natsuki.

Much alike to the rest of these quarters, the bedroom was small. In fact, it appeared more alike to a typical bedroom. It wasn't like a dorm in Guadeloupe, nor any of the staff's personal quarters.

"Which side would you prefer?" Shizuru asked, switching the room's lamp on.

"You always ask, and you get the same answer." Natsuki arched a brow slightly. "Left. Unless you want that side this time?"

"Of course not. It's the utmost importance that I know Natsuki is comfortable."

Another pleasant silence filtered between them as they got into bed. The blankets were only thin to ward unneeded heat, they found.

Natsuki stretched over the elder for a moment, reaching for the lamp. This felt a little surreal, she couldn't help but realise. Though she had known she had loved Shizuru, she had never expected this. If she had told herself this would happen some years ago, what would she have done?

"I could have done that." Shizuru commented, wrapping her arms around the small of Natsuki's waist once the lamp was off. Guiding Natsuki's body down atop hers, she pressed her nose into the Principal's throat, smiling.

It wasn't unknown to Shizuru she adored the younger meister's scent. If she went blind, she was sure she would fall further in love with that scent. Though, wasn't she already blindly in love? Yet she couldn't care less.

"Shizuru! I don't think I can sleep like this." Natsuki tried to stop herself, but laughed softly. Finding herself slot between Shizuru's legs, she paused, glancing down to her. Shizuru's body had always been larger than hers. Not just in height, but muscle mass as well. Whenever she had caught glimpses of Shizuru's body, she had admired from a distance. Natsuki would've never allowed her to know this, of course.

She much preferred not being teased to death. Though... her eyes half-lidded, and she only just realised she had been staring. Shizuru was doing much the same. There was a tense moment between them, before Natsuki cut the ice.

"I don't feel like sleeping anymore." She quietly mused, scanning her eyes further across Shizuru's body. There was a fiery feeling present inside her gut. An urge was quickly entering her mind, and she was starting to give into reason.

They weren't in Guadeloupe right now, but she soon shoved the thought aside. Natsuki carefully straddled the elder's hips, and then held onto the hands that cupped her waist. The larger hands strayed until they came to rest against her thighs. Natsuki covered them with her own, studying Shizuru.

What did Shizuru want?

"Neither do I." Shizuru responded at last, having taken amusement from Natsuki's actions. Trailing her eyes across Natsuki's night shirt, she slid her hands from under Natsuki's. "You're sure?" She asked, receiving an instantaneous nod. Surprise skimmed across her face, but only for a moment. Wetting her lips, she glided her hands over the woman's shorts. "Then?"

"Then what?" Natsuki murmured quietly, getting closer to her. Her heart was racing, she felt like she had just finished a dance duel. Yet all she was doing was sitting on top of Shizuru. But this person was her **_lover_**.

"Hm." The Archmeister simply smiled, her fingers quivering up Natsuki's legs. Staring at the younger woman, she paused. Time and time again she had imagined this. But to think? Sneaking her hands up into the shorter meister's shirt, she kept a watchful eye upon Natsuki.

She shivered, Shizuru noticed. Her skin was also incredibly warm, and smooth. By mere touch she was awfully aware of muscle tone. It made Shizuru want to see more of Natsuki.

"S-Shizuru." Natsuki stuttered, feeling a little useless. What was she supposed to do with her hands? With every skittering touch from Shizuru's fingertips, a wave of electric trailed her body. Ah. "You're being mean, Shizuru." She accused, lowering down against the elder woman.

"I am?" The brunette grinned against Natsuki's lips. Between them she sluggishly cupped Natsuki's breasts. "I thought you like this?" A laugh leapt from her throat upon the Principal's hitched breath. Tilting her head, she kissed Natsuki against the corner of her mouth. For several moments she did this again, finding Natsuki's hand tangling in her hair.

Looking into Natsuki's eyes after the kiss, she noticed she was anxious. Shizuru eased from her slightly, a quizzical expression being passed. "Natsuki?"

"No, I'm-" Sighing, Natsuki sat upwards again. "Shizuru, we shouldn't."

Was she not ready, the Archmeister pondered? She slipped her hands from out of Natsuki's shirt, and then captured her hands. "I won't pressure you." She promised, kissing the Principal's knuckles.

"Ah, I'm sorry." Natsuki mumbled, watching her for a moment. "It just feels awkward not being in Guadeloupe. I feel… out of place." She struggled to find the right wording. The genuine look Shizuru passed her put her at ease, and she frowned. "Shizuru."

"Don't apologise." They kissed again slowly, and the Archmeister rolled them onto their sides. "It is fine, we don't have to rush into anything."

"Thank you." Natsuki murmured, hugging her closer to her own body. Even so, she felt utterly comfortable against Shizuru. They had been so close to leaping into the deep end, but the timing felt off. She just hoped Shizuru didn't feel frustrated.

After a while in the darkness, Natsuki slid her fingertips along Shizuru's back. She couldn't sleep, that much was obvious. Feeling the soft fabric of the elder's nightgown, she sighed. Their position had altered slightly, and Natsuki had been shuffled downwards. Her nose was touching against Shizuru's, throat, and the notion calmed her.

It seemed that Shizuru was half asleep. Her breathing was relaxed, and silent. Natsuki was almost jealous of her; the Archmeister always seemed to fall asleep so easily. Meanwhile Natsuki spent a good portion of an hour trying to fall unconscious.

Her right arm was slot between them, and she shifted a little. She would make it up to Shizuru when they got back from Aries.

* * *

"I was targeted by an unknown suspect. We believe they're from Artai, but we have no solid leads." Natsuki explained to the President. Once again they were in Yukino's living quarters. "The parcel bomb was traced back to An Nam. We were discussing whether to contact Anh Lu, the Princess of Anh Nam."

"An Nam recently made a treaty with Artai, didn't it?" Yukino mused. "Personally I wouldn't risk it. An Nam could easily turn its back on Guadeloupe."

"That is true." Natsuki murmured, cupping her chin. She stared at the coffee table which was between them, drinks upon it. "Anh Lu might be a friend, but even so I feel I should risk it. If she was to betray Guadeloupe, we would know which side they're on."

Natsuki had the papers with her, and had been scribbling notes on the sheet from yesterday. She looked between Shizuru, Haruka, and Yukino, observing them. "I tried reasoning with Queen Mashiro to take action against Artai, but she wouldn't even hear me out."

"Isn't that pointless anyway?" Haruka questioned. "She's a selfish bra-"

"Ah, Haruka!" Yukino piped up worryingly, waving her hands in front of herself, as if it'd stop the blonde. "We can't say-"

"It isn't like she can hear us! Yukino, what's gotten into you? You're always so _android_.

"I think you mean _paranoid_ , Haru-"

Looking to Shizuru hopelessly, Natsuki sighed in frustration. She leant back in her seat, trying to massage the tension out her neck. These two were still their old selves, it seemed. _"They certainly never change."_ She whispered in an annoyed tone.

"That's what I said, Yukino!"

 _"Of course."_ Shizuru chuckled softly then stood. She floated over to the settee which Natsuki sat upon, and did so also. _"I believe we should test Anh, and see what her reaction is._ _The intel from Artai isn't enough."_

 _"Will we ever have enough?"_ That was doubtful. Though the Artai Principality was a poor country, it had endless "backdoors". It was also full of corruption, not to mention it was a dictatorship. They had thought Nagi had been taken down, but it appeared he hadn't. What was Artai up to? _"Even if Nagi Dai Artai is assassinated, another will replaced him."_

 _"The Artai house is large. What if we take out all their heirs?"_ Shizuru suggested.

"Of course, Haruka. Now, back to the meeting." The President interjected the blonde, refocusing upon the situation. "I'm sorry for that." She said to the two Pillars.

 _"That would cause outrage."_ Natsuki whispered her reply. "Ah, yes." She changed to Yukino, nodding. "It's fine. What do you think our next steps against Artai should be?" Scribbling more notes down about their whisperings, Natsuki again relaxed her pen.

"The Artai Principality is a poor country, but it's a political powerhouse. I've heard they're wanting more otome?"

"That's correct." Natsuki said, grasping both her pen, and paper in her right hand. "We have two Artain students. Both have show high potential." Natsuki eased to the coffee table, handedly taking her coffee. "We don't know what they want after training."

"Finding out could be significant." The President piped, glancing to Shizuru. She knew far too well of the Archmeister's ability to find the truth. "Archmeister." She uttered, gaining the brunette's full attention. "Would you find this out for us? What do these two students want?"

"Yes, President." Beside her, Shizuru checked on Natsuki. "Principal, are you alright with this decision?"

"Ah, it's a sensible one." Natsuki nodded, quickly sipping her drink. "Be careful, both are sharp. They will probably warn each other if they suspect anything."

"Back to the letter bomb, were there any other clues?" Yukino said suddenly. "You said the suspect was unknown, did they hint anything?"

Of course, Natsuki had almost forgotten! "ADA is what they called themselves."

"ADA?" Haruka muttered, furrowing her brows. She crossed her arms loosely, staring at the floor.

"Do you recognise the name?" The President pondered, looking over to the Brigadier.

"It sounds familiar." _Where_ had she heard this name? The blonde became lost in thought. "It sounds like initials?"

"I had thought the same." The Principal commented. _What_ are they missing here? Natsuki felt they were so close to a break through. Brushing her fingers to her lips, she, and the others fell into a musing silence. ADA, what did it mean?

Adah? A da? A Dai- "Dai Artai." Natsuki froze, all eyes on her. Darting her head up, her voice lifted. "Do we have the Artai family tree available to us? Is there a family member with their forename beginning with A?"

"Dai Artai?" Haruka stood. "That's it! I knew I had heard that name before!" Shouting, she jogged out of the room, and then slammed the door shut.

 _"Are you sure, Natsuki?"_ Shizuru asked her quietly, easing closer to her.

 _"I am sure."_ She said instantaneously. _"And I suspect they have Erstin Ho in their clutches."_

* * *

 **N/A: I've been rewatching Mai-Otome recently, and I got huge motivation to continue this story. I've been paying close attention to the characters speech, and body language; so let's see how this goes.**

 **Anyway, we're a step closer to discovering who ADA is! Who are they? Are they truly a Dai Artai?**

 **Mobile:** You're so sweet. I've been a fan of the Mai-Series for a long time, and I understand you perfectly. I rarely read other fanfics these days because many are unfinished. I hope we get a continuation to the series, and we get some more variety. I always preferred Otome to HiME, and as you said there aren't that many fanfics for it. Let alone the other characters, so it's sad at times.


	10. Lover's Moon

**by Twisted Eternal Wolvetta**

* * *

 **Chapter 10: Lover's Moon**

"It's a good idea to see the city, this I agree with." Natsuki murmured, following the group outside the Hexagon. "But what I don't agree with is _them_ following us!" She gestured to the cameramen on their tail. They had followed them through the whole site, and Natsuki was already sick of it. "Brigadier! Is this your doing?"

"Of course! How do you expect me to film for This Week's Armitage?" Haruka insisted, directing the men towards her. "This episode's going to have a lot of editing because the Principal, and Archmeister is here!"

What was that supposed to mean?" Natsuki suspiciously eyed Haruka. What had they gotten themselves into?

The next few days passed by so slowly it was agonising. At last she, and Shizuru were back at Guadeloupe's gates, she cupped her forehead. Gripping a few strands of hair, she groaned aloud. _"I thought that would never end."_ She muttered under her breath.

Don't get her wrong, it was great to see Yukino, and Haruka again. Not to mention getting out of Guadeloupe had been a breath of fresh air. But it had been excruciatingly tiresome, and stressful! Natsuki couldn't wait to sleep tonight.

"You did well. I was half expecting you to lung out, and strangle Haruka." The Archmeister chuckled softly, sneaking her hand into the younger woman's.

It was the late afternoon, and they had been travelling most of the day. By now the students would've finished their lessons, and would be eating. If they were lucky, they wouldn't be greeted with any drama.

"I was mentally." Brushing loose strands of hair from her face, Natsuki glanced up to the taller woman. "Haruka looked like she wanted to strangle you too."

"I was very aware." The Archmeister grinned. She leaned against Natsuki for a moment, guiding her free hand towards the Principal. "Neither of us would've allowed that." She continued, capturing those free strands between her fingers, and thumb. "I doubt Yukino would have allowed it either."

"No, none of us would've." Natsuki fell silent, letting the elder hook the hair behind her ear. These past days, she had been thinking about that night. She knew she wanted to make the jump in their relationship now. Was it the right time? Though really, was there ever? "Let's go before we get ambushed by the students."

"Quite right." The brunette nodded, her hand slipping from Natsuki's as she followed her trail. Oh, she knew Natsuki so well. Shizuru didn't mind the Principal setting a distance, after all it was back to work for them. But even so, there were certainly times she missed the contact.

Following after her, Shizuru's eyes strayed along the younger woman's back. As always Natsuki was compulsively determined to get to their next destination. In that aspect she was certainly a leader, and one Shizuru would forever serve.

If Natsuki ever decided to not be an otome anymore, would she follow then? Certainly, the whole reason she fought was for this woman. After a pause, Shizuru smiled, her chest swelling.

"Shizuru?" Natsuki glanced over her shoulder, stopping. The Archmeister had stopped in her tracks. "What is it?" She asked, coming to a stop before the older woman.

"I was just thinking I would follow you to the ends of Earl." Shizuru spoke genuinely; her eyes casting amusement upon Natsuki's flushed embarrassment. This soon transformed into a loving gaze, and she took a step towards her.

"I- ah." Glancing away from her, Natsuki awkwardly coughed into her fist. "Really? I am glad to hear that." She replied lamely, watching Shizuru from the corner of her eye.

"Let us go before we're discovered?" Shizuru suggested, making a start without the Principal. She smiled once more as she heard Natsuki's hurried steps, shaking her head ever so vaguely.

Truly, what would she do without this woman?

Eventually they made it up the steep hill to the office. Switching the lights on, Shizuru once more studied the other. Natsuki was by her desk, heavily sitting into the chair with relief.

"Finally, we're back." Natsuki unconsciously brushed her hair behind a shoulder, gesturing Shizuru closer. "I will never understand how you lived in the same room as Haruka." She murmured.

"It was entertaining."

"Of course you would say that." Finding the desk desolate of paperwork, Natsuki paused in speech. Her train of thought took over, and she frowned slightly. Would this be a good idea, she wondered? For the past day or two she had been thinking about it. "Hey, Shizuru?" She murmured, staring at the sheen of reflection upon her desk.

"Yes, Natsuki?" The Archmeister quizzically asked her, easing beside her; hands clasped before her.

"Move in with me." The Principal blurted, staring up at her.

A long silence followed after this statement. Shizuru stared at her in surprise, before her expression relaxed. She eyed Natsuki once more, smiling. "Of course."

"Really?" Natsuki felt shocked, but why? She should know better how Shizuru felt. After all they were lovers, so it'd make sense for them to move in together? Yet even so, she still couldn't… She sighed, standing up from her chair. "I'm relieved even if I should know you'd agree, Shizuru."

The Archmeister smiled. "I shall go and make some tea." She reported, exiting the scene momentarily.

Left to her own devices, Natsuki's gaze shifted to the floor. She glared at the carpet, adjusting again abruptly. "Miss Maria." She stated, activating her GEM's intercom. "We have returned. Could you come to the office?"

Turning back to her desk, she rounded it, halting by the windows. First things first, that letter needed to be posted to An Nam. She had ordered their driver to bring their things to the office. Hopefully the letter arrived in time to give it to Miss Maria.

"Drinking tea with you at night has become normal, it seems." Natsuki murmured absently, the pair stood before the windows. The moon was high up in the sky, and the blue star loomed closely beside it. Natsuki watched it twinkle in the night's sky, feeling an odd familiarity.

"It's relaxing. I have many fond memories from this." Shizuru took her time with her tea, warming her hands against the glass. It was true; these little conversations of theirs were always her fondest. When it wasn't about work, and instead _them_ , she truly did cherish these moments.

Wetting her lips, she regarded Natsuki quietly, taking another sip from her tea. Natsuki Kruger; her lover, and most precious person. She simply adored her, watching the younger woman look up into the sky. "The moon is beautiful, isn't it?" She commented, never looking away from her.

"Ah, it is." Natsuki didn't seem to realise the comment had been aimed at her instead. She studied the details of the white satellite, taking a calm drink of her tea. "It's millions of years old, and has been battered. But still it orbits Earl after so long."

Easing closer, Shizuru brushed a free hand to the Principal's cheek. She made Natsuki face her, and brushed their lips together gently. "I wasn't talking about the moon." She uttered quietly, a loving glint betraying her eyes.

"You wasn't?" Natsuki's face uncomfortably heated, and she became awfully aware of such a thing. She remained idle, unable to move. She was utterly transfixed upon Shizuru; and who could blame her?

Tilting the Principal's head up by the chin, Shizuru gazed into her eyes. Truly, there was something certainly entrancing about this woman. Natsuki didn't even realise it herself. Shizuru had discovered it during their student years. But an oblivious Natsuki was in her nature, and Shizuru wouldn't have it any other way.

Running her fingertips along the blushing Principal's lips, she smiled once more. "I will prepare for sleeping." She reported, drinking the rest of her tea as she retreated back. She caught the disappointment in Natsuki's expression, and spoke again whilst turning around. "Natsuki. You can join me, if you wish."

Upon the flabbergasted intake of breath, Shizuru exited the room. Perhaps purposely she took her time, setting her glass down in the kitchenette. A few hours had only passed since Natsuki's invitation to move in. Even so she had the mindset to bring her paperwork, and some clothing.

The things she had brought were in a bag against the table in this room. She only scanned her eyes along it. It was surreal to think she had been invited to live here in Natsuki's quarters. Such a thing; Shizuru had imagined it, certainly. But for it to become reality? No, not at all-

"- _Shizuru_." Natsuki's breath hit her ear, and Shizuru froze. _"I_ _ **would**_ _like to join you."_ She heard Natsuki's voice quiver, and arms snaked around her torso. Within the darkness, she only focused upon the younger otome's words. _"I…I love you."_

Ah. The Archmeister melted, her heart fluttering. Natsuki's hold against her was secure, but uncertain. The Principal's hands loosely grasped, then slid against the fabric of her uniform. Taking Natsuki's hands into hers, she twisted around in her hold.

 _"_ _You're sure?"_ She whispered, tilting her head, and closing the gap between them. She pressed their lips together, and clutched Natsuki's shoulders gently.

 _"_ _I am."_ Natsuki replied just as calmly, being backed into the wall. She paused for a split second, staring at the elder. Ah, she shivered, the woman's touch electric against her body. She was pushed into the solid wall, and soon found Shizuru's thigh between her legs.

At that moment her mind wiped, and she focused entirely upon the brunette. _"Shizuru."_ She murmured huskily, wrapping her arms around her neck. Their fronts meshed together almost snuggly. Her mind was sent her souring; Shizuru against her like this was…

For a long moment, Shizuru kissed her, and playfully bit her lower lip afterwards. There was that mischievous grin splattered across her face again. Shizuru kissed her against the corner of her mouth almost teasingly. Either way it worked, and Natsuki groaned.

 _"_ _Shizuru!"_ She hissed, nipping her nails into the Archmeister's covered shoulder. _"Stop teasing!"_

 _"_ _Hmm…?"_ She hummed, their noses brushing as she grinned. _"What is it?"_ She questioned, her hand clutching the Principal's forearm. She made slow circles against the limb, and then brushed her hand downwards. _"Do you need anything?"_ Continuing this path, she traced lazy shapes against Natsuki's hip before sneaking upwards.

 _"_ _I- ah."_ Natsuki swallowed roughly, her determination being broken at that moment. She clung to the elder desperately, her body setting on fire as she unconsciously shifted against her thigh.

This was too much to take in. She dug her teeth against her bottom lip, clenching her eyes shut. Electricity bolted up from the apex of her legs, and scrawled upwards harshly. Shizuru had barely touched her!

 _"_ _Where would you like me to touch you?"_ The Archmeister asked of her, those cursed fingertips skimming along her abdomen.

Natsuki would've attempted to speak, though she was cut off. Another kiss was sent her way, and her eyes half-lidded. Through her eyelashes she watched Shizuru, and then gasped. The elder had clawed against her stomach for the sake of extra sensation. Natsuki jolted against her, both her hands tightening against her shoulders.

" ** _Shizuru_** …" A groan sparked between their kisses. Natsuki's legs were like lead; she huffed a breath between the fiery exchanges, and took the woman's collar. _"I want you- now."_ Her hands quivered, ushering the elder back. She unsteadily paced Shizuru backwards, aiming them towards her bedroom.

The Archmeister looked as misshapen as she did. Her uniform was rustled, her hair messy, and her face flushed. She intensely watched Natsuki, not fighting against her who still held her collar. _"Natsuki."_ She breathed.

She needed more of this. Natsuki wanted to hold Shizuru, touch her, taste her. There was no embarrassment anymore, only primal need. Once upon the door, she pushed it open with one hand.

Her lover who was in her clutches next to her bed. Something clicked in Natsuki's brain about that fact. Pushing from Shizuru, she breathlessly eyed the taller woman. For a few seconds her eyes flickered from Shizuru, and the bed. She swallowed tightly, her throat drying upon the notion.

 _"_ _Shizuru…"_ She softly called, treading forth only to engage the Archmeister once more. The elder's arms snaked around her instantly, hers copying the action. It was dark inside this room, but neither cared. Their hands explored haphazardly, and soon Natsuki found herself floored on the bed.

 _"_ _Natsuki, you're fine with this…?"_ Shizuru murmured, staring at her. Her lip was wobbling, crimson eyes hawking down the younger woman's body. Once Natsuki was leaning upwards against her forearms, her hands grounded against Natsuki's. _"I want this to be slow."_ She uttered into the Principal's ear, her accent thickening.

 _"_ _O-of course. Anything, Shizuru."_

Pressing her hips against Natsuki's navel, Shizuru breathed. This was really happening. She was high in the moment, her adrenaline, and lust strengthening her desires. She wanted to reshape Natsuki, to feel her; absorb her.

Touching her fingertips to Natsuki's short tube-top, she unzipped it. There was a tense moment of excitement which pitted into her stomach. It boiled away deep inside of her gut, and then travelled south sharply. Bothering not with its removal, she focused upon Natsuki's bra.

 _"_ _Shizuru."_ Natsuki murmured up to her, her own eyes beginning to glaze in lust. She attempted to push up towards her, but was halted. Shizuru's hands were once again upon her forearms, keeping her still. She grunted in slight annoyance, but was soon pleased when Shizuru slot against her.

Shizuru was between her legs.

The mere action shook electric through her body. She would've responded in voice; that's if the elder hadn't captured her in another mouthlock. The breathy groan she produced was muffled against Shizuru's lips.

This woman was her co-worker, bodyguard, best friend, _and lover._ Upon that thought, her ears twitched; hearing, and feeling her trousers fly being unzipped. An irreplaceable heat swarmed her.

Natsuki was getting impatient. This was easy enough to realise, Shizuru noticed. A tingling rose in her thighs, the younger otome hips rising up against her. She couldn't blame her for a moment. Ending their steamy kiss, she too pressed her pelvis against Natsuki's.

It froze the younger woman, and suddenly Natsuki spoke. _"Take off your dress."_ She husked up to her, wetting her lips. She managed to pry her hands from Shizuru's, tugging the elder's uniform.

Not another thought was taken. Shizuru sat up against her, reaching an arm behind herself. She unzipped the dress, the fabric pooling against her waist with some adjusting. _"Is Natsuki happy now?"_ She teased.

She studied the Principal's absolutely flushed expression. Through the excitement, and lust, there was also love, and adoration. Natsuki's now free hands quickly scoped upwards, trailing along Shizuru's abdomen.

 _"_ _Mh, Natsuki."_ She muttered, those adventurous hands lingering across her toned flesh. The Principal nervously massaged her fingertips into her skin, skittering across abdominal muscle, hipbones, and ribs.

 _"_ _I love you."_ Natsuki blurted again, her hands enclosing around the Archmeister's covered breasts. She squeezed, her mind only hazing over again when Shizuru's hips pressed against her.

This would become their life long memory, she knew this. This much was obvious, and she felt inclined to give herself entirely to Shizuru right then and there. Shizuru was quickly upon her, Natsuki's hands against her breasts and all.

The next actions went passed so smoothly, Natsuki barely had time to register them. One moment Shizuru was tracing patterns into her hips. Then the next moment her hand had snuck into her underwear.

Another sensation entirely flooded Natsuki. Natsuki yelped a noise she had never before produced. Those damned insatiable fingers were nudging, and sliding against her. They quickly drove her towards the edge.

The Archmeister's cheek was planted against hers; the woman whispering sweet nothings. She went from this, to nipping, and sucking the Principal's throat. Easily she left a batch of bruised patches, and smiled.

This- this was- _"S-Sh-Shiz-"_ Natsuki quivered.

 _"_ _Natsuki."_ Shizuru murmured in return, the younger otome's arms wrapping around her tightly. _"Let go for me."_

 _"_ _S-Sh-Shizuru!"_

* * *

Watching the exhausted Natsuki sleep, Shizuru remained seated beside her. She lovingly pried her eyes along the meister's body, deep in thought. What they had done together; she hoped it was just one of the many new memories they shared. She slid a hand along Natsuki's side, then rose.

They should get changed, it would be bad to sleep in their clothes like this.

"Shizuru…?" Natsuki's groggy voice sounded. It made Shizuru unconsciously turn to her, and she sluggishly sat up. "What time is it?" She checked her clock beside the bed, frowning.

"Time for bed. I will fetch my things." Shizuru paused, tracing her eyes along Natsuki's rustled, and loose clothing. "And you should too, though you do look quite the sight-"

"Stop it." The Principal flushed hotly, glancing away from her. Shizuru had taken off her boots at some point, it seems. She watched the woman out the corner of her eye, the grinning woman retreating. Though she was strutting around in her underwear.

It took her a brief second to realise she hadn't made Shizuru release. She felt a little disappointed, but it wasn't like she'd get another chance, right?

 _"_ _I will get dressed now."_ Shizuru called from the other room.

Ah. Natsuki absorbed the sight of her clothing. Her tube-top was completely open, her bra fully visible. The black trousers were in a similar state, remaining loosely hung. For a while she stared before taking off her cross-tie.

Shizuru had really had her way with her, hadn't she?

Time drifted by, and the two reunited fully dressed. Natsuki sat on the edge of the bed, fiddling with the corner of her shirt. Upon Shizuru's entry, she regarded her, smiling softly. "Shizuru." She murmured, standing to push the blanket back. "Left or right?"

"You know the answer." The Archmeister replied, easing towards her. She cupped the small of Natsuki's back with a hand, the shorter woman regarding her. "Right, Natsuki?" Rounding the younger woman, she took the right side of the bed. "Are you coming?"

"A-ah, yes." Natsuki blinked, following after her.

It was strange given their recent activities. It was relaxing, something Natsuki hadn't expected. She slipped under the blankets on her side, and turned to her. "Don't think you got away, either." She said, catching the Archmeister's confusion. "You didn't… _release_."

"Oh? You're still embarrassed with such words? Shizuru grinned, tapping a finger upon the Principal's nose. "Natsuki, whatever we may call it; making love, having sex- you mean so much to me."

"And you mean everything to me." Natsuki mumbled. "I just _don't like_ the words." Perhaps it was a little immature? She was about to speak, but was interrupted. The brunette snuck her arms around her, guiding her against her body. This was enough to indefinitely silence her, and Natsuki didn't mind one bit.

Natsuki sighed against the woman's collarbone. "Goodnight, Shizuru."

* * *

 **A/N: Arc I is finished! We have many questions evolving now. Who is ADA? What is Nagi up to? Wasn't he apparently overthrown? Are Aries going to aid Guadeloupe? Whose side are An Nam on? Are they loyal to Guadeloupe, or will they betray the otome? Find out in the next arc!**

 **Sorry for the lack of other stories for the time being. My motivation for them has dried up completely. The only other I'm making actual progress on is CYNE WAELCYRGE, and that's just mass editing.**

 **Anyhow, until chapter 11!**


	11. Red Handed

**by Twisted Eternal Wolvetta**

* * *

 **Chapter 11: Red Handed**

"The parcel was delivered by Erstin Ho." Natsuki recalled to Miss Maria, seated at her desk. "I'm inclined to believe someone might be manipulating her."

"Be careful with your accusations, Principal." The greying epitome warned, her expression as stern as ever. Her hands were neatly cupped before her, standing before Natsuki's desk. "We don't have enough evidence."

"That's what worries me; what if we never do have enough?" Brushing a lone knuckle to her lips, Natsuki rolled her chair to the side. She stared at the distant wall, a deep frown marring her brow. "Weren't many of her relatives killed during the Dragon King War, Miss Maria?"

"Correct. She is the last the Ho family have in regards to Guadeloupe."

Then was it possible this factor was being used against her? Surely not? Given Artai's corrupt past, Natsuki wouldn't be surprised though. Perhaps she could tempt the answer out of Erstin? She was a nice girl, that much was obvious.

"Have Chie Hallard keep an eye on her." She ordered. "If push comes to shove, have her become Hallard's room attendant. Tomoe Marguerite could be Juliet Nao Zhang's attendant instead."

"And if Chie Hallard lets slip?"

"She won't. She was personally chosen by President Chrysant."

Eventually the veteran left the room, and Natsuki sagged in her seat. She sighed harshly, running a hand along her cheek. Miss Maria had been on her case for several hours today. What made things worse is she hadn't seen Shizuru since morning!

Shizuru had been dragged off by Yukariko just before classes. It was something or other related to robe training. Of course Shizuru was the perfect choice for such a lesson, but even so?

It had been just yesterday that they had taken the next jump in their relationship. The memory was still fresh in her mind. In fact she was amazed she had kept her cool around Miss Maria. That woman could practically see through anything.

Focusing her eyes back upon the desk, her heart sank at the sight. A new stack of unfinished paperwork had been brought by Miss Maria. Though there wasn't any external documentation, this was all by the teachers. Every so often she had to review Guadeloupe's progress in teaching methods.

Usually she was lucky, and only had to add signatures. But at times she needed direct help from one of the teachers.

Shuffling through the documents, she found only a few to have this issue. Another sigh leapt from her throat, and she leaned into her chair.

Really? Being the Principal sure did suck at times. Looking out the window, she only just noticed the sun was beginning to set. With one final glance at the stack, she stood.

A drink was needed.

* * *

"The Principal suggested that?" Shizuru murmured, receiving a nod from Miss Maria. A concerned flash briefly showed upon her face before it vanished. Certainly Erstin Ho had brought the parcel, but even so…

They were within Yukariko's empty classroom. They had been for a while, in fact. After taking part in robe training, Yukariko, and herself had returned to the classroom. Along the way, Miss Maria had met with them.

"I will have Chie Hallard keep an eye on Erstin Ho." Miss Maria started. "But I expect you to do the same with the Principal, Archmeister."

"Yes, of course, Miss Maria." Shizuru clasped her hands before her. She glanced to Yukariko beside her, and continued. "She is in your class, isn't she Yukariko? Has she been showing any signs of unease?" She personally hadn't seen anything out of the norm between the students.

"Not that I know of." The teacher murmured. "Recently she, and Nina Wang made friends with the newcomer, Yumemiya Arika."

That was interesting. Actually, that gave Shizuru an idea. If _she_ got close to these three students, perhaps she could get the information from Erstin? If the girl was innocent, she would surely tell her.

"We should all wait, and see. If she is truly guilty we will catch her eventually." Shizuru concluded, deciding against revealing her plan. She would play upon this in secret, and see where it'd lead her.

"That would be most sensible." Yukariko nodded, Miss Maria saying nothing in the meantime. "But I have kept you long enough, Shizuru. I am sure Natsuki is beginning to wonder where you are." She spoke in light amusement.

"Yes, I should. If you would both excuse me." Shizuru made her exit, bidding the two a good afternoon.

After a time, Shizuru found herself back at the office. Opening the door, she wondered what was going through Natsuki's mind. She could only assume the letter bomb was worrying her again. But there was also the case of last night. Shizuru was sure the Principal's head was on the verge of exploding.

Once knocking on the door, she only gave a moment before entering. "Natsuki?" Where was she? She was nowhere to be fo-

 _"_ _Shizuru?"_ She heard muffled from the quarters. The door was ajar, and she headed for it unconsciously.

Natsuki wasn't doing paperwork? Her eyes drifted to the new stack, her interest heightening.

Entering the room Natsuki was in, Shizuru found her leaning against the far wall. She was beside the windows, taking a slow drink. Shizuru imagined it probably wasn't tea this time.

"My captor finally let me free." Shizuru murmured, heading to Natsuki to greet her. Alcohol, Shizuru wondered? The red liquid in the glass certainly seemed like it. Brushing it from her mind, she cupped the younger meister's cheek gently. "Did you miss me?"

"Of course I did." Natsuki muttered, the two sharing a kiss for a moment.

Leaning their foreheads together, Natsuki sighed. "What did Yukariko have you do? You didn't have the students get too excited, did you?"

"You're unfair, Natsuki. You know how they are." Slipping away from Natsuki, her attention went back to the drink. "What are you drinking?"

"Oh, this?" Natsuki lifted her glass. "It's that Florentine wine Rosalie brought over that one time. Do you want to try some?" She offered the glass to the older woman, watching her fondly.

Taking the glass, Shizuru teased. "I see you were lazy, and used our tea set again." She took a hesitant sip of the drink, awaiting the taste. It had a sharp twang to it, and tasted of.. "Blackberries?" She murmured, the Principal appearing surprised.

"Of course you would figure it out." Natsuki laughed softly, Shizuru offering the glass back. "I needed a break. Miss Maria was hounding me all day."

"Yes, I have heard. Miss Maria spoke to me just earlier. I assume she wanted to know what happened in Aries?" Shizuru wandered off to the kitchenette, the younger woman following.

"Ah, yeah. She wanted to know _everything_." Groaning in mental exhaustion, Natsuki drank the rest of her red wine. "Do you need anything? I'm sure you're tired yourself, Shizuru."

"I am back with you, so…" A grin plastered across the brunette's face for a moment, teasing a flushed expression from Natsuki. "No, I am fine. Thank you." She sobered, shuffling to make room for Natsuki.

They unconsciously took their own roles, Natsuki washing the cup she had just used. Meanwhile, Shizuru made herself tea.

"I will contact our Artai agents tomorrow." Natsuki said suddenly. "We need a team on the ADA case. I am _sure_ that name originates from the Artai family. But _who_ could it be? Many of their heirs had been wiped out years ago."

"That is true, Natsuki. But what if you're wrong?"

"Then it's my fault."

* * *

Two days had past, and Natsuki found herself cured from the disease of paperwork. Standing from her desk, she brushed her clothes down. She rounded her seat, and went to the windows.

Outside it was bright, and the sun was high up in the sky. Today classes were going on as usual, and she found herself bored. Brushing her knuckles to her lips, Natsuki mused. Once again Shizuru had been asked to join in with training.

At this point, Shizuru was starting to look like a teacher. Looking towards the grounds where students were trained in physical education, she made her decision. It couldn't hurt to go watch, could it? Natsuki had absolutely nothing left to do anyhow. She was waiting on other people right now.

Making a beeline for the door, she adjusted her crosstie.

Yes, it was about time she did something like this. Something different would definitely be a nice change. Besides, it was even a little entertaining seeing the students react to her.

After a while, Natsuki heard the first signs of training. The humming of robes, clanging of elements, and yells were heard throughout the grounds. Turning the last corner of the pathway, she came face to face with the class. She blinked upon the students instantly spotting her, the girls flooding her.

 _"_ _It's the Principal!"_

Ah, what? Well, this was a surprise. Surrounded by the students, she remained stunned for a moment. The fully robed students; coral, and pearl alike huddled by her.

"Oh? It seems they missed you, Principal." Shizuru's unmistakable voice filtered above the students. She made her way to the large group, brushing past the girls. "Why don't you join us?"

"Join you?" Natsuki mumbled, the excitement from the students heightening. She stretched her neck, looking over the crowd. "Where is Miss Maria, and Yukariko?"

"Ill. They both caught the flu."

Those two were ill? Natsuki was surprised they weren't here. Those two were impossibly stubborn when it came to teaching. "Alright, I'll join." She grumbled, earning cheering from the merged years. She was gently tugged towards the eldest of the group until she stood before her.

"Err, what?" Natsuki was confused. What did they want her to do?

 _"_ _Duel, duel, duel, duel, duel, duel!"_

Duel? With Shizuru? Shooting a hopeless look at Shizuru, the Archmeister could only smile back. Hey, she had just wanted to relax! With both her arms taken further hold of by students, she sighed heavily. Her forehead crinkled, and she shook her head. "Fine, fine. You girls win. But just this once-"

Another set of cheers emitted from the students. They retreated from the two meister, excitedly watching them like hawks.

"I had hoped I could relax seeing you teach, Shizuru. I hope you're disappointed in yourself." Natsuki teased.

"Natsuki is forgetful. Don't you remember our student days?"

"Don't remind me."

Of course she hadn't forgotten those days together. Shizuru, and Haruka had practically been taskmasters. But in the end it had been worthwhile. Natsuki still couldn't believe the Founder had chosen her as the Principal.

"So mean- _Materialise_!" Shizuru materialised before her, the area illuminating in a bright light. Once finished, she took a step back, awaiting the younger meister. "Your turn." She teased.

Shizuru certainly had started picking on her a lot. Perhaps it was thanks to those nights ago, Natsuki pondered? Pushing the thought aside, she too activated her GEM. " _Materialise_!"

Once ready, Natsuki adjusted herself, falling into a defensive stance. Her main issue here was Shizuru was perfectly adapt with ranged, and melee. Not to mention she knew all of her moves.

Really Shizuru was her worst nightmare in combat. They both knew she couldn't use her trump card- her cannon. It would mean making space between them, and Natsuki knew Shizuru wouldn't allow that. She bit her lip, attempting to quickly read the brunette.

Shizuru had simply fallen into her own defensive stance. She kept her double-ended naginata close, keeping the blades angled levelly. Natsuki was at a loss. She couldn't flank the elder because of that element. Neither could she keep still; Shizuru would merely get bored, and have the blades expand.

Jumping into motion abruptly, Natsuki leapt at her. By an inch she managed to dodge the blades, ducking under them. Throwing a straight punch directly for the Archmeister's chin, this failed.

Shizuru bypassed it easily, sliding backwards. In an upwards arch she sliced her weapon. It had come dangerously close to striking Natsuki vertically across the face. With this performed, she stilled, watching Natsuki again.

Taking a breath, Natsuki recovered from the near hit. Where would she attack next? The elder had no openings, and was examining her just as intensely. Inside this brittle atmosphere even the students were quiet.

Perhaps they were attempting to learn from this? After all it was an invaluable lesson.

As expected, the Archmeister got bored of Natsuki remaining idle. She swung her weapon, one blade extending. The jagged blades smashed into the floor, barely missing Natsuki. Ah, this Principal of hers. She was certainly still quick on her feet.

Shizuru smiled for a moment, chasing after the younger meister. She needed to keep Natsuki in place. If she got far away enough, she'd have enough time to use her cannon. That element was overbearingly powerful, and would be an instant disadvantage.

Upwards, backwards, and sideways they dodged. If they were having difficulty keeping sight of one another, the students found it impossible. Another exchange of blows were attempted then dodged deftly.

Who would be the first to make a mistake? Neither knew, and both were determined to beat the other.

For a few more moments it seemed Shizuru would get the upper hand. Flying, she swerved towards the Principal. At last moment she once more arched her element. Much to Shizuru's astonishment, Natsuki yet again dodged the move. Underneath the fellow Pillar went, and grabbed the handles of her element.

She was a second too late, and black stars burst into her sight. Natsuki had headbutt her, sending her driving backwards. Landing, she regained her balance, and spoke concisely. "My, where did you learn that, Natsuki? Have you been taking secret lessons from Haruka?"

Ugh. Her forehead was going to be bruised tomorrow. Shizuru didn't doubt a killer headache was incoming, either.

"Haruka?" Natsuki scoffed, rising her fists as she landed. "I know how you work, Shizuru." Now, which tactic should she use next, Natsuki wondered? If Shizuru expanded her element again, she could grab hold of it. That wasn't a very good idea though.

Could she instead get herself purposely captured? No, that wasn't ideal either.

No time to think, it turned out. Natsuki ducked, the extended blades swerving past her. She made a move towards Shizuru whilst they were, and struck. She gritted her teeth as Shizuru again slid back. Instead, she kept up, her middle knuckle scraping Shizuru's chin.

The contact was minimum, but enough. Shizuru bolted, regathering her blades.

One unfortunately caught Natsuki's thigh, tearing the robe. Thankfully her adrenaline forced the pain away, and the Principal chased her again. She _needed_ to keep close to Shizuru. That cursed extension be damned, Natsuki would win this-

"Don't be too hasty, Natsuki. Who knows what will happen." The Archmeister warned, bolting to the right in mid-flight. Natsuki was feet away, and just as she passed, Shizuru grabbed her metal collar.

Shizuru heard the younger meister gasp, most obviously winded. Dematerialising her element, she slid behind Natsuki. With her left forearm, she snaked it around the Principal's throat. Her left hand meanwhile constricted her windpipe.

This was a restraining chokehold she had Natsuki in. She forced her arm further against Natsuki, pressing her back into her front.

 _"_ _Sh-Shizu-"_ The Principal struggled, trying to force her away. The brunette was unfortunately relentless. She couldn't even more her head back! Shizuru had pressed her forehead against her throat…! _"Shi-"_

Even her legs?! This damned lover of hers had even curled a leg around hers-

 _"_ _Do you forfeit, Natsuki?"_ Shizuru breathed in her ear. She disregarded Natsuki's struggling, restraining her further. _"Na-tsu-ki-"_

 _"_ _A-alri-ght, I forfeit!"_

Released from the woman's hold, Natsuki gasped for air harshly. She landed upon her feet, clasping her hands to her throat. She knelt down onto her kneels, paying no attention to Shizuru whom landed beside her.

"Are you alright?" Shizuru murmured, pressing a hand between her shoulder-blades. She knelt beside Natsuki, stroking her back soothingly. In the meantime, the students arrived, many somewhat shocked from the performance.

 _"_ _W-wow!"_ Irina spoke above the crowd. _"I've never seen an otome battle like that!"_

"F-for good reason." Natsuki swallowed, sluggishly standing. Relaxing her posture, she inhaled a large breath, releasing it afterwards. She was never going to win against Shizuru was she-

 _"_ _Principal."_ Irina interrupted her train of thought, grinning mischievously. _"Are those things along your neck… hickeys?"_

…What? Natsuki remained silent for a moment, her eyes then widening. She paled, and shot her gaze at Shizuru.

 _"_ _Oh! They are!"_

"Irina Woods!" Natsuki barked, flushing preposterously, this blush intensifying upon Shizuru's laughter. _"Shizuru! Don't you start!"_

 ** _"_** ** _Principal, Archmeister!"_** Miss Maria's voice boomed through the grounds.

The whole group became deadly silent, many students paled in response. They regarded the incoming Miss Maria, and she _didn't_ look happy.

"What is the meaning of this?!" The veteran demanded the two Pillars. "Is it correct that you were _duelling_?!" With her hands clasped before her, she attempted not to sniff. A cold, perhaps?

"Ah, well…" Natsuki awkwardly mumbled, glancing away from the aging woman. "We-"

"Were you or not, Principal?"

"Yes…" Natsuki sighed, feeling embarrassed around the students.

"You aren't students anymore, Principal. Archmeister, do you have anything to say about this?" Miss Maria pointedly stared at Shizuru expectantly.

"We were showing the students what can be achieved. Though otome haven't fought for over a decade, we must all be prepared." Shizuru smoothly responded. "I would be heartbroken if any of our cute students were to die in vain."

The ill veteran was silent for a moment, digesting this information. Her eyebrow twitched upon the Archmeister's wording, and curtly replied. "Principal, Archmeister, come to my office. Class, you're dismissed for the day. Though you may have learned invaluable things today, _do not_ allow me to catch you breaking rules."

How had this happened… Natsuki wondered? She sighed, drifting after an angry Miss Maria, and an amused Shizuru.

* * *

 **A/N: Onwards to Arc II! I must confess I enjoy writing combat scenes too much. When trying to think of Shizuru vs Natsuki I had problems though. We never really got to see Natsuki at her best. It's a little weird how she only has that huge cannon of hers too. Then again, I always disliked her ping pong pistols in HiME anyhow, hahahaha.**

 **I feel I did well with this chapter. Its quality feels a lot better than the other chapters, and I'm not sure why.**

 **CYNE WAELCYRGE will be updated at some point this week. I finished mass editing the old chapters, so everything should be fresh. Expect my next update to be this story, and not Twanged Nerves.**

 **REVIEWS**

 **Bubble Duckie: You're on a rampage with your reviews this time! Thank you so much for the reviews! Anh Lu's connections may be explained, as for whether she's good or bad… who knows? But everyone loves that drunkard, surely?**


	12. Anonymous Impact

**by Twisted Eternal Wolvetta**

* * *

 **Chapter 12: Anonymous Impact**

"I expected better from the pair of you." Sat in her desk's chair, Miss Maria practically glared at Shizuru, and Natsuki. "You should both know better. The students see the Pillars as role models, and mentors. What made you think this was a good idea?"

"The students wanted it." Natsuki mumbled, glancing towards a quiet Shizuru. They were stood beside one other, and had been for a while now. "I agreed. I think they get bored having the same routine each lesson."

"Getting bored? As otome it is _our duty_ to keep peace. You haphazardly duelled in the _grounds._ Did you ever think to organise an event in the _arena?_ "

"Miss Maria." Shizuru at last spoke. "Though it may have been irresponsible, I saw an instant change in the students. Perhaps having meister occasionally join the students in activities could be worthwhile?"

* * *

"I thought we'd never get out her office." Natsuki droned; the two stood in the corridor. _"Also, did you have to give me a hickey in plain sight, Shizuru?!"_ Somehow she had forgotten all about the elder doing that. Then again, she sure had been absorbed into their sex…

"You certainly didn't complain when I did it." Shizuru didn't bother to lower her voice, chuckling. "Now come. Let's go before we get into more trouble?" She offered her hand to the younger meister, Natsuki sighing in response.

"Alright, alright." Natsuki took her hand. "But you have full responsibility for the rumours. Natsuki warned, tugging the brunette to move.

"Of course, Natsuki." She murmured in amusement, the two taking a slow pace down the corridor.

By now the rumours had probably gotten out of the academy. The otome fans were also probably abuzz at the mere mention of them too. The Principal, and Archmeister screwing around? That was certainly going to amass plenty of attention.

Natsuki grumbled, leaning against Shizuru. "Can we go for a walk? I don't fancy getting knee-deep in yet more paperwork."

"Hm, certainly." For a moment the Archmeister attentively leaned her jaw against Natsuki's temple. "To where? The gardens? The edge of the forest? Perhaps even the city?"

"The city? Are you mad? We would get swarmed!"

"Nobody ever sneaks up on Shizuru Viola."

That was true. Natsuki thought on it for a moment, the two reaching the exit. She stopped them, Natsuki lost in thought. As much as she wanted to go into the city, would it be appropriate? The letter bomb was her biggest concern, and they still didn't really know who was after her.

If they targeted Shizuru, she wouldn't be able to forgive herself.

The idea of going gnawed her, and Shizuru nudged her. It took another, and Natsuki blinked. "Ah?" She looked up to Shizuru, the elder passing a look of concern.

"Stop thinking, Natsuki. If something happens, it happens. As always I will be there to protect you."

"And I'll be there to protect you." Natsuki looked down to their joined hand, becoming lost in thought. No, she trusted Shizuru with her life. Not to mention they didn't get out enough. The Aries visit had proven that more than enough. "Where in Wind do you want to go, Shizuru?"

"I wouldn't mind seeing Otome Roa-"

"I-I'm not going there!" Natsuki barked, her expression twisting as Shizuru laughed. "Shizuru! Don't laugh at me!" Besides, wouldn't going to an otome fan club be weird? Natsuki had made that mistake there before. Anyway, those people had weird ideas about them.

An old memory from the place reappeared inside her mind, and she groaned aloud. She had forgotten about that damned sex comic!

"What's wrong with Kruger?" Nao's unmistakable voice piped up, the student's arms crossed. She arched a brow at the Principal, Natsuki shooting her a flustered glare. "Ohh, what's this?" She smirked, her eyes immediately catching sight of the woman's throat. "So you _have_ been do-"

" ** _Juliet Nao Zhang!_** Don't you dare finish that sentence!-"

"-ing the dirty!"

Oh, that's how it was, was it? Natsuki's expression twisted further, her face twitching. "Either way! What are you doing here? Classes haven't finished yet." Natsuki expectantly stared at the fiery redhead.

"Miss Maria dismissed us for the day, remember?" Nao shrugged, glancing towards Shizuru. "Keep her under control would you? She looks like she wants to tear me in half." She grinned to the Archmeister, then walked down the corridor away from them. "Cya." She waved absently.

"Nao!" The Principal shouted down the corridor after her. Getting no answer, she sighed, and turned back to Shizuru. She didn't have the energy for this drama. Pinching the bridge of her nose, she took a moment. Why were all the students out to get her today? "Shizuru, would you like to go to Wind?

"Of course, Natsuki. What time are you planning?"

In the end they had decided to go on the heat of the moment. Still they had no clue where to go precisely. For the past half an hour or so, they had wandered around the city. Surprisingly no one had noticed them which amazed Natsuki.

"We may not be taking the main roads, but I'm still surprised we haven't got attention yet." Natsuki murmured, walking alongside Shizuru at a steady pace. For once it wasn't overbearingly hot, and it was also a cloudy day. It definitely made a difference, and certainly was better than being scolded.

"During our student years you would have been terrified gaining attention outside Guadeloupe."

"That's a lie, and you know it, Shizuru." Natsuki jabbed, tugging the taller woman closer to her by the hand. "Besides, isn't it you who dragged me out at night in the first place? I would be trying to do work then suddenly you'd bribe Mai!"

"I have no idea what Natsuki is talking about."

"Oh, you don't, do you?" Their eyes met, and Natsuki found herself unable to break the Archmeister. She sighed, her eyebrows tensing into a frown. "I sort of miss those days when we were students, you know?"

"You do, how so?" Shizuru curiously asked.

"Not having so much responsibility, for one." Natsuki replied, brushing her thumb against Shizuru's knuckles. "Seeing everyone everyday too, I miss that. These days it's lucky we see any of our old friends once a month." And when that did happen they were on official business anyhow.

Being nostalgic; how did older people manage to cope with it? Natsuki could vaguely remember a time when her mother would speak of her co-workers from the Aries science department. That had been a long time ago. Ah, to think. A reason she had enrolled to Guadeloupe was in protest of her mother. Why did she go, and marry some random Artain guy?

"Natsuki?" Shizuru jolted her from the old memories, passing her a concerned glance. "Are you alright?"

"I got lost in thought for a moment." Relaxing her expression, the Principal smiled awkwardly. "I'm fine."

They were heading to Central Wind now, and unfortunately people were bound to notice them. As they ventured closer, they began to notice something was off. The traffic was at a complete standstill. Of course for a city this would sometimes be the case, but this time it was different.

Letting go of Shizuru's hand, the Principal looked down the road the traffic was coming from. This was weird, she frowned. Looking at the traffic lights, she noticed they were inactive.

Didn't this happen in Aries?

"The traffic lights are out?" The Archmeister caught up, instantly taking notice to the small crowd congregating on the other side of the road. They were as confused as them, it seemed.

"I'm contacting Yohko just in case. This is strange that it's happening here as well." Natsuki brushed her fingers to her GEM. There was always the chance they might've walked into something big. Not to mention it hadn't felt right when they had been in Aries. Now that it was happening in Windbloom it was definitely a concern.

"May I ask people what is happening?" Receiving a confused nod, Shizuru was on her way. Crossing between the idle cars, she paid the drivers no attention. The whole street practically gawked at her, the crowd taken aback from her arrival.

 _"Archmeister Viola!" "An Otome! An Otome is here!"_

"Does anyone know what is happening here?" Shizuru murmured, finding their reactions amusing. The group stumbled dumbfounded for a moment before one piped up.

 _"I was here first. For some reason the traffic lights have shut down, and we aren't getting any answers. The police aren't helping either! They're just trying to cordon off the area!"_

"There is unrest here?" Shizuru asked the woman, tilting her head faintly. With the frustrated woman nodding, Shizuru glanced down the road. There were the distant sounds of sirens in the background. She couldn't point out where they were exactly, but they were close.

 _"There is! Everyone is just angry because we aren't getting anywhere! All we want to know is what is happening."_

The last of the woman's sentence was muttered quietly enough that Shizuru barely caught it. Regarding her, and the group once more, the Archmeister smiled. "Thank you for the information. I might be able to quicken the situation here." Bidding them farewell, she crossed the road once more.

"The police are here cordoning the streets off?" Natsuki spoke in confusion, still speaking with Yohko. She glared into the pavement before her, frowning harshly. "Why aren't they instructing the citizens?"

Looking towards Natsuki, Shizuru couldn't help but smiled once more. Pressing a hand to the small of the Principal's back, this instantly settled the woman. Still in mid-conversation with Yohko, Natsuki glanced towards her, giving her a hopeless expression. "Does the Queen know about this- what? Yes, please tell President Chrysants the details. A pattern seems to be immerging here."

A pattern was certainly being drawn before them. Shizuru stepped forward beside Natsuki, removing her touch from the younger otome. She continued to keep a lookout, awaiting anything suspicious. For the time being there seemed to be nothing, though something did feel out of place still.

What was the police on with? It seemed strange they'd zone this area off. But if so why hadn't they come across resistance?

"I see." Natsuki muttered, sighing a breath afterwards. "Thank you, Yohko. I will signal if there's a problem." Gliding her fingers from her GEM, she took a moment to collect herself. After a while she glanced up to Shizuru, studying her. "Did the citizens know anything?"

"No, I'm afraid. They are as clueless as we are." Perhaps that was a good thing? Looking back to the small group, Shizuru continued. "Unrest seems to be increasing. We should hurry before they get frustrated."

Luckily they had arrived before anything drastic had taken place. The best thing to do would probably be to speak with the police.

"So much for a break." Natsuki stood to her full height beside her, and leaned discreetly closer. _"I would like you to keep your distance materialised, Shizuru. Something doesn't seem right, and I would hate for us to be caught off guard."_

"Of course, Principal. I will materialise out of sight. I will watch from afar."

Was it enough? Natsuki watched the Archmeister leave. Brushing her clothes of invisible dirt, she then adjusted her cross-tie. The Wind police had always made Natsuki suspicious. They weren't nearly as corrupt as Aries', but they were easy to bribe.

She had seen it happen in front of her, but this had been during her student days.

Walking down the road, her GEM indicated that Shizuru had materialised. The Archmeister would surely be on her tail in the back alleys somewhere. Now all she needed to do was find where the police had cordoned off the traffic.

Throughout the whole of this search, the public's eyes burned into her. Though she attempted to take no notice, she felt awkward. It was very rare they ever saw her, even less so than Shizuru. In a way it amused her, they were always so shocked when they saw her. It was like they had thought she had _died_.

Spotting the officers at last, she shifted into a jog. Now everyone's attention was on her, and inwardly she cursed. Yes, otome _didn't_ always stay materialised. It was shocking, wasn't it?

"Officer, why is the traffic cordoned off like this?" She asked the nearest officer by the traffic. He appeared shocked for a moment, spotting her GEM as Natsuki lifted her hair. He was young, and seemed very nervous. Taking account of this, Natsuki kept her distance, and pondered.

Why was he so anxious? Was her hunch right that something wasn't right here?

"Meister Kruger! The Principal!" The officer rambled for a moment before readjusting himself. "We were about to contact Guadeloupe. The perimeter has been cordoned off due to gang violence."

"Gang violence?" Natsuki barely stopped herself from arching a brow. There hadn't been any reports of Wind's crime rate increasing. But would it be serious enough to truly contact Guadeloupe? Otome hadn't intervened in public affairs for almost two decades.

"This gang only recently appeared, and they're nothing like we've ever seen before." For a moment he regarded her, and then looked towards where the others probably were. "You should speak to my commanding officer. I only know the basics."

Perhaps it was a trap? Natsuki wasn't sure, but she was already on her way. She brushed her fingers to her GEM, signalling to Shizuru she was on the move again.

Miss Maria was going to go barmy at them again, wasn't she? _Contact, and get permission before recklessly falling into a trap!_ Ugh, she could hear her right now. She may as well contact Yohko before anything bad happened, else it'd be her neck on the line.

"Yohko, the police have Central Wind cordoned off. I have Shizuru materialised, and tailing me. Apparently it's a new gang who are causing the trouble." She looked around discreetly, making sure no one could listen in.

 _"Be careful, Principal. No ordinary gang would have such a heavy impact."_

"That's why we're investigating. Something isn't right." Hopefully Yohko would contact the rest of Guadeloupe about the situation here. But for the time being she would act as the decoy.

 _"Natsuki."_ It was an emergency call from Shizuru which overlapped hers with Yohko. _"There are police up ahead the road. They're guarding an alleyway leading towards a group."_

"A group?" Yohko was quietly listening in on their conversation. Natsuki could see the squad of police, and headed towards them. "There might be a trap laid out for me. Shizuru, Yohko, I will remain in the call."

Though the light inside her GEM indicated she was still in a call, she doubted the officers would take notice. Either way she covered it with her hair, and walked towards them. She would definitely need to keep an eye on her surroundings here.

 _"Guadeloupe's Principal?" "Meister Kruger?"_

Had they been expecting her? Natsuki was unsure. They seemed curious that she was here, but not overly shocked. But given that officer said they were going to contact them, it'd make sense for the lacklustre reaction.

 _"Meister Kruger, we were just about to contact Guadeloupe."_ It was the captain of the group, and he guided her away from the rest of the officers. _"We have reports that there's new criminal activity in the area."_

"I see. What makes these criminals different from the others?" The Principal chose her words carefully, cautious of this man. She could hear Yohko's typing in the background; the woman was probably tracking her, and Shizuru's positions.

 _"You have heard about the situation in Aries, yes?"_ The man spoke, and Natsuki nodded in response. _"It seems the Black Market is selling devices which can jam technology."_

Jamming technology? Although that would make perfect sense; Natsuki had suspected there might've been jamming devices targeting their GEMs in Aries. But if criminals had got their hands on this technology, that was a really, _really_ bad thing.

The Founder's System was based underneath Guadeloupe. But the main power source was in space. It was fortunate that it was there. It would be a long while until the Black Market figured out how to block its signal. But now that this was happening, it was a major concern.

"Do you know where the source is located? The devices need to be destroyed before they circulate around Earl. If they reached Wind already who knows where they originated."

 _"Exactly. We don't know where the source is. These new gangs will, and we will get an answer."_ Standing straighter, the man spoke even more seriously. _"Principal. I cannot say anything else, but if we can't handle the situation we may need backup. Are you, and your otome willing to aid us?"_

She was instantly put on the spot. Luckily for this officer, Guadeloupe had permanent access inside Windbloom. In other countries there were strict policies for otome. Otome were under heavy martial law which was very different from the common law systems found in Earl.

Hell, even the public knew the fifth Pillar acted as their police otome.

"Only under extreme cases can I supply otome." Crossing her arms, Natsuki heard her GEM again. Subtly she frowned, wondering what the matter was. "If the military can't clear up the incident, last case scenario is my otome."

Truly, Natsuki did wish people wouldn't rely on them so much. This was the whole reason why they were so limited. Otome were neither good nor bad.

 _"Thank you, Meister Kruger."_ The captain spoke after a moment. He was disappointed but seemed understanding. _"I will leave you to your business. I would recommend avoiding the streets for now. We will contact you once we've cleared up everything here."_

Once having left the area, Natsuki sighed. She was beginning to feel tense. Something was wrong. Brushing her fingers to her GEM unconsciously, she found the connection to have been broken. Why? What was happening?

Finding this street to be empty, she wondered where Shizuru was. Natsuki knew the Archmeister was tailing her. It wasn't like she would ever abandon her. But the link-

 _"Natsuki!"_ The air was abruptly knocked from her lungs. She wheezed, feeling Shizuru's arms wrap around her. Before she knew it, both her, and Shizuru were on a roof together.

 _"S-Shi-Shizuru?!"_ Natsuki gruffly wheezed, her whole body freezing. Looking straight at the materialised woman, she heard an explosion behind her. Feeling the heat on her back, she twisted around sharply in Shizuru's hold.

A SLAVE was here. It towered before them, and before Natsuki could react, Shizuru had pushed her behind herself. What was a SLAVE doing here?!

 ** _"Shizuru!"_** She yelled, the brunette not responding to her. The Archmeister had already leapt into the air, and bolted towards the massive SLAVE.

Was this SLAVE connected to the gangs? Surely not? Backing away from the fire which was spreading, Natsuki tried to reconnect to Yohko. Why couldn't she reconnect? Had the bleep from earlier been something? Finding this futile, her eyes shifted to the SLAVE. It was paying attention upon Shizuru entirely.

 _"Materialise!"_ She cursed that her transformation took even a moment. Just barely she managed to leap aside before the SLAVE suddenly had her in its sights. The roof was smashed apart in front of her by centimetres. Staring at the huge hole which was created before her eyes, she bolted upwards.

Debris was scattered in the turbulence of her lift off. She took no notice to it, coming to a halt beside the Archmeister. "What kind of SLAVE is this? I've never seen it before!" It was a hulking mass of blue, and red metal. It looked more like a humanoid lizard than anything. "Shizuru, where did this thing come from?"

"It appeared the moment you left the po-"

A huge fireball was sent their way by the SLAVE. Its mass of eyes stared directly onto Natsuki instead as they separated. This wasn't a duel, this was an actual battle. Flinging herself aside, she didn't bother to attempt with the intercom. She shouted towards Shizuru, her heart beating erratically.

 ** _"We need to take it down before it causes anymore chaos!"_**

But there was still something wrong. This SLAVE hadn't been causing it. Natsuki still felt like something was the matter. The off putting sensation mentally crawled up her spine, making its presence ever known.

Wrong. Nothing added up. Why was the SLAVE here? What was it doing?

Someone was playing them.

 ** _"Shizuru! Get out of the way, something's wrong!"_** She screamed at the top of her lungs.

The Archmeister twisted around in mid-attack upon the SLAVE. Their eyes caught for just a moment before the SLAVE emitted a shriek that pierced their eardrums harshly. Its body constricted brutally, bulking metal shattering before Natsuki's eyes.

Plumes of smoke swarmed from its mass before it exploded violently.

Perhaps she had been on auto drive at the time. Natsuki wasn't sure; but before she knew it she had desperately lunged at Shizuru. She clutched the closest part of the Archmeister's body, flinging her out the way.

 ** _"Natsuki!"_**

She could only hear rumbling, and the sensation of burning.

* * *

 **A/N: For a few days I had been stuck halfway through this chapter. All night I had Word open just slowly adding more paragraphs into it. Strangely enough Outlast of all games kick started my motivation to finish the chapter.**

 **CYNE WAELCYRGE's latest chapter is currently halfway finished. Like Twanged Nerves it's taking time to piece the chapter together. I'll get there eventually though.**

 **Also, things have been slowing down a lot communication wise. For a long while I haven't been part of this fandom. I've looked around but found fan sites to be more or less dormant. What would you guys say about me creating a fanfiction forum for Mai-HiME? It'd be nice to just chat with you all, and share thoughts.**

 **REVIEWS**

 **Guest:** The reason I name Garderobe here Guadeloupe is due to translation reasons. In the manga it was translated to Guadeloupe (there's a French island called Guadeloupe). I believe Garderobe is actually based on a Mexican island called Guadelupe which has it's own Virgin Mary (Our Lady). In the official Otome DVD, Fumi gets translated to Our Lady. Though I swap between Garderobe, and Guadeloupe frequently in stories, but at one point I might even add Guadelupe in there. It's just preference at the time really.


	13. Blazed Exhaustion

**by Twisted Eternal Wolvetta**

* * *

 **Chapter 13: Blazed Exhaustion**

Absolute mayhem sparked inside Shizuru's mind. What she had witnessed ignited a mass of emotions: Panic, torment, fear, and rage. In only a few moments the SLAVE had imploded. Fire, smoke, and shrapnel had been propelled in all directions haphazardly. Just barely she had managed to dodge the incoming danger, but she was sent into disarray. Upon that last second, her eyes had locked onto Natsuki's.

Natsuki had thrown her out of harm's way. But in the process she had been hit. The mere concept triggered something inside of Shizuru. For a long moment she stared at the Principal's prone form against the roof.

Slowly, her eyes trailed back to the towering SLAVE. Shizuru had wished she knew where its Lord was. If only she could've slaughtered them in a cold blood.

The mechanical monster was practically a shell of its former self. It staggered around on the increasingly unstable building. Seems it had sacrificed most of its functions in the initial explosion.

Good.

She would finish it before the fire engulfed them. Leaping further into the air, she arched her double bladed element upwards. Within the swing the blade extended, sending the razors through metal. They shanked the SLAVE into pieces; the intense velocity rocketing them into the city below.

Care did she not for her attention immediately focused upon the downed Natsuki. Landing beside the woman, she had no time to scan her over for injury. The fire had quickly swarmed the building, and a crowd was amassing on the street.

Taking off, the Archmeister took great care in cradling Natsuki to her body. Heading directly for Guadeloupe, she examined Natsuki's face. Anger instantly pitted itself inside of her. Though their nanomachines shielded them from most damage, some always got through.

In this case, the explosion had been just too much for Natsuki.

 _"_ _U-uh… S-Shizuru?"_ The Principal wheezed throatily.

She would get her back safely.

* * *

The first thing which hit Natsuki was the strong scent of bleach. It overpowered all her other senses for a few moments, confusing her. What had happened, she wondered erratically? Where was she? Why did she feel floaty?

Opening her eyes, she realised her mistake. The lights above were far too strong, and they hurt. She would've attempted to cover her eyes, but this was futile. She wondered why? After another pause, she opened her eyes again, and looked down to her body.

There was a long period where she remained motionless.

To her left sat a roughhewn Shizuru. The mere sight of the unkempt Archmeister shocked her. She was knocked unconscious against a seat beside the bed. Suddenly the rush of memories flooded inside Natsuki's mind.

Ah… she realised, frowning afterwards. With her dominant left hand, she trailed her fingers down her face. She dragged a breathing mask down, leaving it by her throat.

She had thrown Shizuru out the way of a SLAVE. Natsuki had rescued her.

Gnawing against her lip, she was awfully aware of the pull of her skin. It itched to a degree, and she wasn't sure why. Looking to her right arm, she noticed it, and her torso to be covered in bandages.

Why? Nanomachines healed injuries at a fast pace? Not to mention she was a Pillar, their nanomachines were much quicker, and stronger.

Within her puzzlement, she also discovered the right side of her jaw, and cheek to be patched up.

She had been caught up in the explosion; that much was obvious. But could a SLAVE burn through her robe that easily? Surely not?

Pushing the confusion to the back of her mind, the Principal regarded Shizuru. Knowing she would be unable to reach her, Natsuki cursed. How had she gotten herself into this predicament? She had known something hadn't felt right. Even before entering Windbloom something had been off.

"Principal?" Natsuki about jumped out of her skin, bolting her eyes to the metallic doors. With her hands shoved inside her pockets, Yohko stood. The medical scientist drifted inside the room, halting beside the unconscious Shizuru. "How are you, Natsuki?"

"Awful." Natsuki gruffly mumbled, watching the tall woman like a hawk. "Did my robe break? What's happened?"

"Your robe was unable to take the pressure of the explosion." Yohko sounded, rolling the IV away from the bed. "You've been out for two days."

 _"_ _Two days?"_ No wonder Shizuru was in the state she was. Glancing back towards the brunette, Natsuki stared.

"She's been here the whole time, you know?"

"I know."

Disconnecting Natsuki from the IV, Yohko eased closer to her afterwards. "Your GEM hasn't been damaged. I've been studying this case but I've been unable to find anything. A SLAVE with such raw power hasn't been reported before."

"I've never seen that SLAVE before either." Remaining still, Natsuki winced as Yohko shined light into her eyes. "What's happened since I've been out?" Knowing how things were these days, something else probably happened.

"The paparazzi are demanding answers. They blame Guadeloupe for the SLAVE appearing."

They were being _blamed_. Anger settled inside of Natsuki. If it wasn't for them, Wind would be in ruins! Bottling the anger, Natsuki rested her head back into the pillows. "I see… what do they want this time?"

"They haven't said."

After another moment of medical examination, Natsuki sighed. Why was one thing after another happening? She didn't have the sanity for this. "I'll deal with them."

"That isn't a problem." Yohko murmured, confusing her. She was preparing a syringe with liquid, checking for air bubbles. "Aries has already defended Guadeloupe. Shizuru, and Miss Maria already dealt with the situation as well."

They had? That sounded like them.

"This injection contains morphine nanomachines. They will last for a few hours until they're broken down by your own nanomachines." Yohko explained, having rid the syringe of air bubbles. "How are you feeling, Natsuki?"

"I think my nanomachines are suppressing most of it." Natsuki felt uncomfortable, but she didn't feel like she was in agony. She had only been awake for a few minutes, so who knew how she'd feel later? "Is the morphine necessary? I feel floaty."

"Natsuki." The medical scientist murmured, glancing towards the Archmeister. The brunette woman shifted, having finally been woken from their quiet conversation. "You have second-third degree burns along your jaw, and torso. You're lucky Shizuru managed to get you here quickly. We may have had a case of infection otherwise. Not only this, but you had _shrapnel_ inside your arm."

Shrapnel had been inside of her? How? Natsuki frowned, feeling the tightness, and stinging etch into her face. She instantly forced herself to relax. "I had surgery, didn't I?"

"Correct, you did. I apologise, but there may be scarring, and discolouration." The scientist warned, handing the Principal a transparent sheet.

 _"_ _Who cares about that…"_ Natsuki mumbled, curiously taking the sheet. It was an x-ray of her arm. It showed evident objects jutting into the limb. Feeling discomfort upon seeing such a thing, she passed it back. "Alright… well. How long will it be until I can move around?" Natsuki felt her left hand held, and she looked to Shizuru.

"We can go over that later, Natsuki." The scientist drifted the syringe to Natsuki's left arm. "Archmeister, please contact me if she shows any signs of rejecting the nanomachines. The signs are usually headaches, nausea, loss of sight or hearing."

"I will." Shizuru said simply, appearing overall exhausted.

Slipping the stainless steel into Natsuki's elbow, Yohko found the vein. "You should both get some sleep. You look awful." With the nanomachines administered, Yohko removed the needle from out of the Principal's arm. "I will return in the afternoon. Just directly call me if you can't reach the lab."

Once the metallic double doors had shut, they were left to their own devices.

Bringing her attention to Shizuru, Natsuki sighed. "Shizuru, you look terrible. You haven't been sleeping well, have you-"

"Natsuki, I thought I had _lost you_." The Archmeister's voice was almost dangerously low. She eased closer to Natsuki, delicately pressing her cheek to her uninjured one. _"The SLAVE; I destroyed it. I didn't know what else to do."_

"You rescued me, didn't you?" Natsuki murmured up to her, Sliding her left hand from under Shizuru's, she delicately pressed it to the elder's cheek. She guided the elder's face to hers, and spoke quietly. _"Shizuru, listen to me. You saved me. If it wasn't for you, I'd probably be dead. I got hurt, I don't know how bad, but I'm fine. I will be_ _ **fine,**_ _Shizuru."_

In no way was this Shizuru's fault. Natsuki knew what she was like. She also knew there was no way Shizuru was going to leave her. The Archmeister was incredibly stubborn, and given her situation, Shizuru wouldn't let her out her sight.

"Come on, get in beside me." Gesturing to her unharmed side, Natsuki stroked her thumb against Shizuru's cheek. "You haven't been coping well, have you?"

"No, of course not." Studying Natsuki for a long moment, Shizuru's façade was instantaneously broken. She stared at the bandages which layered Natsuki's side, and frowned. "…Are you hurting?" She murmured quietly having been tormented by the question for days.

"I don't feel much pain." Awkwardly pushing the thin blanket down, Natsuki again gestured beside her. She was partially bare, but given the situation she took no care to it. Pleading the elder, she continued. "Shizuru, _please._ I trust you. I know what you're thinking about. Now get in bed with me. Let's try to get some rest. You need it; we _both_ need it."

Eventually Natsuki managed to entice her to lie beside her. It was a strained few minutes, and Natsuki couldn't help but feel disappointed. Shizuru hadn't looked her in the eye at all. Nor did it help that Shizuru's back now faced her.

She felt guilty, Natsuki knew this. How could she knock some sense into Shizuru? She was actually surprised she had succeeded getting Shizuru to share her bed. Sighing, Natsuki cupped the elder's shoulder.

"You're guilty, and wish you had been in my place. I know what you're like, Shizuru. Would it have been better the other way round? I had pushed you out the way knowing the consequences. I feel selfish; I have so much responsibility as the Principal, but at the time I didn't care. All I felt important was saving you."

Natsuki knew her words hadn't fallen on deaf ears. She could practically see the gears churning away as Shizuru thought. Though the Archmeister indeed had her back facing her, she could tell how she felt.

Before the SLAVE, Natsuki had felt so confused. She had believed herself to not be able to understand Shizuru well. But now everything was laid out before her so clearly.

"I love you." She murmured, this getting a reaction from the older meister. Natsuki watched her turn around hesitantly, and she realised Shizuru had been crying. It forced Natsuki to blank for a moment, and she stared the elder in the eye.

"Shizuru-" She brought her injured left hand towards the Archmeister's face, but it was instead grabbed. All Natsuki could do was watch the elder woman hold her hand delicately. Between both hands, Shizuru pressed her lips to her knuckles, and tightly closed her eyes.

 _"_ _I'm sorry. I am so sorry."_

"Shizuru?" Natsuki was left utterly confused. Now this side of Shizuru she _hadn't_ ever seen before. It was like Shizuru had just broken in front of her. Had she been bottling away feelings? Just how much had this all affected Shizuru?

The elder loosely clung to her, and she grit her teeth. Natsuki felt a sharp tug against her arm, but paid no mind; or attempted not to. It wasn't Shizuru's fault, and it'd just make her feel worse if she knew she had hurt her.

Taking a pressured breath, Natsuki wrapped her unwounded arm around her. _"Shizuru, just cry it out. I'm here, I'm not going anywhere."_ She propped her chin atop Shizuru's head, listening to her.

Shizuru's breath was heavy, and she refused to cry out. All she could do was cling to Natsuki as if her life depended on it.

Natsuki was _here_. She _wasn't going anywhere._

After a long while, Shizuru had drifted off. Throughout it all, Natsuki had remained on her side. Shizuru wasn't pressing into her painfully, but her wounds certainly made sure she knew of them. They stung in protest to her, and she could feel the itch, and tug of stiches.

Genuinely she was tempted to look at her arm. Shrapnel had gotten into it, and how serious was it? Alas, she couldn't due to Shizuru.

All through the Archmeister's slumber, Natsuki had kept her close. She gazed at Shizuru's shoulder where her wondered hand rested. Reservedly she slid her fingers against Shizuru's collarbone, lost in thought.

SLAVEs required Lords in order to function. Without the other, they ceased to exist. They were very similar to how otome and their masters worked. These SLAVEs hadn't been seen for decades however. Schwartz were known for SLAVEs, and were responsible for the Weaver incident. Since then they had gone into hiding.

Had they returned? Were they working with Artai?

 _"_ _You can't see the Principal, no."_

Yohko's voice muffled faintly into the room, and Natsuki looked towards the doors. More voices emitted, and Natsuki couldn't help but wonder what was happening. Personally she wouldn't mind company seeing as she couldn't sleep. But Shizuru looked absolutely exhausted. She'd feel guilty if the students woke her up-

They were students, right? Natsuki pondered upon it, continuing to trace the Archmeister's collarbone. Shizuru certainly hadn't been up to taking her place for the past few days. Who had been acting as the temporary Principal, anyway?

Cautiously with her injured limb, Natsuki brushed her fingers to her GEM, and called the lab. She heard the call buzz in from both her GEM, and inside the opposite room.

 _"_ _Na- Principal?"_ Yohko seemed distracted, and Natsuki could hear the mutterings of the others. They sounded like students. _"Do you need anything?"_

"Ah… don't let them in." She murmured quietly, feeling, and hearing Shizuru take a breath. Her eyes shifted down to her, the woman sighing in her sleep. "I would much rather Shizuru stay asleep. She needs it."

 _"_ _So do you. Do you want sleeping medication, pain relief?"_

"You know sleeping pills do nothing. I'm stinging all over, but I think I'll be fine."

After speaking for a few more minutes, Natsuki gradually ended the call. She tilted her head away from Shizuru, and exhaled. This was hard. How long had it been since she was this injured, she wondered? Staring up to the tall ceiling, she soon ended up turning her head again.

She studied the Archmeister silently, watching her sleep. No, in fact Natsuki couldn't remember a time getting seriously wounded. This was probably her first experience of almost dying. As an otome that was remarkable. But it wasn't uncommon knowledge she rarely got to participate in events.

There was no doubt she wanted to. Truly she did. Natsuki would love to go with Shizuru on missions. But that wasn't the way of Guadeloupe. Miss Maria had made sure of that thanks to Una Shamrock's betrayal of the Crown.

She was thinking too much again.

Pressing her forehead against Shizuru's gently, she closed her eyes.

Natsuki felt awful.

* * *

 **Two Weeks Later**

"You will have permanent scarring, but the graft seems to have started blending with your skin tone." Yohko had Natsuki sat in a chair inside the lab. No longer could she keep the restless Principal bed ridden. Natsuki herself had demanded this examination as proof she was fit to work. Honestly, the scientist shook her head.

"What?" Natsuki caught Yohko shaking her head, and arched a brow faintly.

"Personally I think you're mad to want to go back to work." Receiving a disgruntled glance from the woman, Yohko smiled. "I'm not going to stop you, but I want you to promise you won't do anything reckless."

"Who, me?" The two women smiled for a moment. "I almost got burned alive, and had shrapnel inside my arm. Even if I tried to be reckless, Shizuru would never allow me outside again."

"I don't doubt that for a moment." With the final examinations completed, the medical scientist stood to her full height. "Just to be sure I want you to return next month for a check-up. Your hearing might seem fine now, but the blast might've caused damage. As for your arm, try not to use it, yes?"

With her bandaged arm pointed to, Natsuki sighed. "Yes. And I should be mindful of my skin graft?"

"Don't get sassy with me, Principal. You know that won't work." Yohko teased, her attention moving to the stairs as a student climbed them. "Woods? What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to ask about a spare part for engineering but…" The spectacled girl leaned so she could look behind Yohko. Catching Natsuki's eye, a surprise emitted from the Aries student. "Principal! Nobody has heard about you for weeks! The class was beginning to think you had died!"

"Woods!"

Natsuki blinked, feeling the burn of Irina's eyes on her. "Ah, yes. I haven't been well." No crap? Natsuki inwardly cringed. What on Earl were these students thinking of this time? What sort of legends had they assembled together this time?

About to unconsciously scratch her cheek, Natsuki forced herself to stop. Instead she touched along the reddened skin graft, feeling the bumpy edges. At points like these, Natsuki was immensely thankful nanomachines flowed through her veins.

Thanks to these nanomachines, she had healed remarkably quickly. All she was threatened with now was skin discolouration, and scarring. Apart from that, all she had to worry about was her hearing. Though she had been close to the SLAVE exploding, she hadn't noticed any problems. Nothing in tests had popped up either, so Natsuki assumed she was safe.

Standing from her seat, Natsuki carefully slipped on her jacket. "I will be going, Yohko. Miss Maria is still in Lutecia for its anniversary, isn't she?" She asked the elder woman. It would be good to get out of here.

"Yes, she is. I will contact her for you later." With her hands in her pockets, she watched the Principal leave. For a moment she remained like this, ignoring Irina stood beside her.

"So can I have that rare piece you promised?"

"No."

Exiting the stairs to the classrooms, Natsuki drifted down the corridor. Absentmindedly she looked through the classroom window at the students. The corals were being taught by Yukariko, it seemed. She couldn't tell what subject it was, but it was nice to see things were running smoothly.

Yohko, and Irina were the only ones who knew she was out. Even Shizuru didn't know. Natsuki felt the need to surprise her. The Archmeister was almost back to her old self. Natsuki was sure she'd be happy seeing her up, and about.

Though where would she be? Their quarters? Or was she going to be doing more teaching? Throughout the weeks of hospitalisation, Shizuru had spoken about it.

Looking outside one of the windows, Natsuki came to a stop. The grounds in front of the classrooms were where students usually trained. There weren't any pearls in sight. Perhaps she was in the quarters after all-

"How are you doing, Natsuki?" Yukariko's voice piped up behind her, the teacher coming to a stop beside her.

The corals from the classroom flowed out the room, bypassing them. They looked up to Natsuki in both surprise, and shock. All eyes burned onto the bandages poking out of Natsuki's jacket, and her cheek's skin grafting.

"I'm glad to finally be walking around." She was sure she had given everyone quite the scare. "Yukariko, where is Shizuru? Is she at the office?"

"She should be. Why not just call her?" Or… Clasping her hands together, the teacher smiled. "You want to surprise her?"

"She needs it." As the Principal said this, Yukariko hand bolted suddenly. She watched the scene cautiously, the teacher's hand clasping a student's shoulder.

"Woods, might I ask where you have been?"

"A-ah!" Freezing upon being captured, the student awkwardly glanced between Natsuki, and Yukariko. She passed the Principal a helpless look, replying. "I remembered I had lost something for class, and I needed to-"

"Please return to class, and write down the whole first chapter of Our Lady's Strife."

Watching the teacher drag Irina into the classroom, Natsuki blinked. Nothing had changed, that was for definite. It was a relief that Natsuki couldn't help but feel. Hell, it was pretty ridiculous. She had only been gone for two weeks.

Deciding to try her luck at her quarters, Natsuki was on her way. Through the grounds she ventured, watching the students head for the dining hall. The corals had already told the news to their upperclasswomen, it seemed.

No matter how far away Natsuki got, she could still catch them staring. Anyone would think this was an historic achievement. Otome got wounded frequently in battle. Maybe it was because she was the… ah… _office otome_?

Luckily her first degree burns were beginning to fade now. They were all along the right side of her torso. Natsuki could only assume the explosion caught her right side. She must've unconsciously lifted her arm in defence.

If so, her arm had probably saved her eyes. The cuts in her forearm aimed straight for her eyes when her arm was in the way, so.

Having been lost in thought upon the notion, Natsuki realised she had walked up the hill. Already she was before her office, and quarters. From here she could see the blind system wasn't switched on. Looking directly through the windows, she couldn't see Shizuru though.

She was there somewhere.

Carefully opening the door, Natsuki stepped inside the hallway. Opposite the double doors were some chairs. Her attention was instantly caught by them, having never seen them before. Were they for students? Thinking nothing else of it, she headed towards the doors.

Yohko had demanded that she didn't do any work for at least a week. Even if she couldn't write, she could still use a stamp. Surely Yohko knew this? Natsuki still wasn't sure why people were so against her working. It was all office work anyhow. The worst that could happen was an angry letter from a snotty royal.

Thinking back to Mashiro's refusal to even listen to her, Natsuki glared at the doors. After a moment she realised what she was doing, and quickly looked around. Oh, right. Opening the doors, she peeked inside the office cautiously.

"Natsuki?"

The accent she knew far too well drifted inside her ears. In the sitting area of the office sat Shizuru. Pushing the doors closed, Natsuki smiled, watching the surprise meet Shizuru's expression.

"I've been let out." She murmured, halting in front of the Archmeister. Her eyes scanned the woman, realising she was doing paperwork. "I haven't seen you all day, so I thought I would surprise you."

"You certainly did." Before Natsuki knew it, the Archmeister had tidied the paperwork away. Upon doing so, she then eased closer to Natsuki, embracing her.

Natsuki didn't feel the need to push away. Pressing her hands to the small of Shizuru's back, she rested her chin against Shizuru's shoulder. She noticed the Archmeister was being hesitantly delicate with her, and she laughed softly.

"What's so funny?"

"I'm fine, Shizuru. You don't need to treat me like glass. I'll tell you if I'm hurting." Shizuru truly was precious. "Just mind my arm, and skin graft." She lightly teased the woman, sliding her unwounded hand to the Archmeister's cheek.

"I missed you, Natsuki." Shizuru quietly spoke, leaning into the Principal's palm. Honestly she had been worried Natsuki would never get out of that lab. Yet here Natsuki was in front of her, and standing for another thing. How are you feeling?"

"I should be asking you that." Gently Natsuki kissed her, but was excessively mindful of her skin graft. If only she could hold Shizuru properly? With her injuries though, she was afraid she'd just hurt herself.

After a time they simply stood there. Comfortably they fell into silence, content with holding each other, and sharing their body heat. Gradually it was Shizuru who broke this tranquillity, looping her arms under Natsuki's armpits.

"Shizuru?" Natsuki wondered what she was doing, that's until she felt hands against her shoulder-blades. Ah, now she understood. Capturing the Archmeister's chin, she looked the woman in the eye.

Their eyes met, and Natsuki spotted exhaustion. "You haven't been sleeping." She had expected as much. Shizuru must've felt helpless. "Come on, forget the paperwork. Let's take a nap." Guiding Shizuru back to the settee she had been sat upon, Natsuki gestured her to sit. "I have some blankets somewhere."

Watching the Principal rummage around, Shizuru couldn't help but smile. Natsuki was so cute. It was great to see her up, and about. But she couldn't help but feel anxious. Natsuki needed to rest, but she knew the stubborn woman would refuse to stay in bed for long. It wasn't in Natsuki's nature to remain in leisure.

This lover of hers truly was the workaholic.

Finding a bag inside a cupboard, Natsuki brought it out. Inside contained two blankets; one was thicker than other, made for the winter. Taking the thinner one, the Principal turned back to Shizuru. "What?" She cocked a brow, seeing a wide smile betraying Shizuru's façade.

"You're cute, Natsuki."

Perhaps before almost being blown up, Natsuki would've spluttered. With the blanket draped around her left arm, Natsuki softly grinned. "Am I?" Onto the settee she sat, and gestured the elder over. "Even with this?" She pointed to her skin graft. The patch was awfully red, and reached from the jaw to the eye socket.

"I find it goes with your character. I am sure the colour will fade with time." Taking the blanket from the Principal, Shizuru placed it in her lap. Cautiously she leaned closer to Natsuki. "May I touch it?"

"S-sure." Natsuki blinked, surprised that she would ask such a thing.

There was another quiet moment. It was hesitant, but Natsuki also found it intimate. She remained still for the elder woman, Shizuru cupping her cheek. She gingerly touched her fingertips against the skin graft, taken aback.

"It's healing so well." Indeed the skin was excessively red, and swollen. But before the skin graft, the flesh had been fried. It had been a sickening, bloody mess; one which Shizuru never wanted to see again. Thinking upon the memory, Shizuru's façade fell again. "I was so afraid." She blurted, drifting her gaze down to Natsuki's jacket sleeve.

The bandages peeked through, and were wrapped around Natsuki's hand. She took Natsuki's index, and middle fingers, massaging bandaged knuckles.

"And I would be terrified in your position." Clasping her free, dominant hand atop Shizuru's, Natsuki continued. "Shizuru. I want you to listen to me carefully." The Archmeister did so, lifting her gaze to Natsuki's. "Not once have you broken under pressure. From what I heard you got me out of there in _seconds_. I would've bled out, you know this; I know this." Removing their hold, Natsuki took the Archmeister's cheeks. "You were a stranger to me, someone who broke my trust. You thought I was just the typical fan when in reality I wanted to be a genuine friend."

Where was Natsuki going with this? Shizuru watched her curiously, leant to her closely.

"You're my best friend, and lover. One day I want this to be more." Seeing wonderment trace Shizuru's expression, she smiled. "But before we even consider that, we both need to get better."

Left speechless, all the Archmeister could do was stare. It was as if she couldn't process the information Natsuki had given her. What was she even supposed to say? The amount of sheer _trust, and love_ this woman had for her was… astonishing.

All over again Shizuru found herself falling for her.

* * *

 **A/N: I got way too absorbed into this chapter. I feel a little concerned about how the scenes jump. I'm just hoping it doesn't ruin the emotions I'm attempting to create here. Hopefully not too much is happening here.**

 **Reviews**

 **Terratsumetai:** Oh hey yeah, I forgot about the wardrobe thing. I think it's a mix of clever lore building, honestly. Guadeloupe, Guadelupe, Garderobe; they all merge well. From what I know about Earl, HiME characters were made more European. I mean, we see Asian settings, but not much. There is Artai(Altai Republic) but we saw more of its Russian side than Chinese.

I'm glad you're enjoying the character building so far. Hopefully I'm not straying into the cringe territory, I always feel I am.


	14. Crasis of Feelings

**by Twisted Eternal Wolvetta**

* * *

 **Chapter 14: Crasis of Feelings**

 _ **Five Years Ago, Guadeloupe Academy**_

 _Natsuki hadn't always known what her future had in store for her. Hell, she had enrolled into Guadeloupe under protest. She had done so even though her mother had suggested Guadeloupe in the first place._

 _It'd be good for Natsuki, her mother had said. It would get her away from Aries to see the world for what it truly was. But what was Earl precisely? Was it a tangled mess of corruption, politics, and war torn ruin?_

 _That's what she had assumed. Inside Aries the average mother possessed her own rifle. With so many trigger happy maniacs roaming around, it had given her a determination. At a younger age she had felt disdain upon the danger. But now things were much different._

 _Natsuki understood that danger, and was mightily aware of its domino effect. Why did nobody ever do anything about these local issues? Surely they understood you needed to kill the root to dispel the threat?_

 _It wasn't necessarily the weapon's fault, it was the user. Alike a mirror, otome were seen very similarly. But there was a large difference. Natsuki was a fully trained killer, but she had moral, and knew right from wrong._

 _Otome were neither good nor bad, but sometimes they had to make the wrong decisions to do the right thing. In that case, was she wrong to believe Aries had a problem? More weapons didn't mean a more secure security; it meant more threat._

 _The same could be said about otome. There were so many of them these days; especially in Aries, and Florence-_

 _"Anymore of that, and your head'll explode." Mai's voice invaded her ears through the gossiping of the dining hall._

 _Looking up from her food, Natsuki blankly stared at the redhead for a moment. Had Mai been saying something? She wasn't sure. "What? Did you say something?"_

 _"There you go lost in thought again." Sighing, the top Pearl animatedly shrugged. "I said are you worried about your results? We'll be getting them any minute now."_

 _"Oh, that. I haven't really thought about it." Her future was about to be revealed. Honestly Natsuki wasn't sure why she wasn't anxious. She never did feel proud of herself, she just wanted to get things done with._

 _"I can't stop thinking about it. I'll never understand how you're so relaxed about these things, Natsuki." Pushing her meal away from herself, Mai grumbled under her breath. She looked around the dining hall for a brief moment. "Anyway, have you seen the others? I only saw Sarah for a few minutes earlier."_

Torn from the old memory, Natsuki's eyes remained on the document before her.

Zipang. It was always the same case, wasn't it? Drifting her eyes to the framed picture on her desk, Natsuki frowned. Looking between the younger versions of herself, and her friends, she sighed.

"Mai, where did you end up?" Muttering under her breath, her eyes strayed to the windows. Instead of sitting, she stood, and ventured towards the glass.

It was about to hit noon, and to be honest she was surprised. For the time being, Natsuki had managed to distract herself. Upon proving she was fit to work, she had assumed she'd worry over her injuries.

Though indeed the first degree burns, and cuts were healing, her grafted cheek hadn't. The burns had also reached her throat, but remarkably hadn't affected her breathing. It itched, that much was obvious, but…?

Shoving her hands into her pockets for a moment, Natsuki leaned onto one leg. She peered along the path to the office, and spied a royal, fat cat, and bewildered maid. Lifting a brow, she watched the trio hurry towards her office.

What? Why was Queen Mashiro here? From the distraught expression, Natsuki could only assume the worst. Again she sighed, and shuffled back to her desk.

So at last the royal was making her appearance. Perhaps Natsuki could persuade action from the Queen? Although that much was praying for a miracle; obviously it wasn't to be, right? Surely not?

Taking the document which she hadn't completed, Natsuki remained standing as she read it.

Zipang was wishing to make a stately visit to the academy. Was Mai's brother seeking to search for her? Surely he knew that was futile?

"Principal! I know you're in there! Open up!" A drastic knocking was bombarded upon the door.

Why did Mashiro always have to be so persistently loud? Looking to the door, the otome set the document down. Striding to the doors, she opened them; her eyes lowering to the royal. "Your Majesty. What a pleasant surprise." Manoeuvring backwards so the younger female could enter, she ignored the awkward stares.

The maid in particular passed a concerned glance at her state.

Oh, right. The burns. Perhaps she should say something about it, Natsuki pondered? She glanced to the maid again momentarily, the woman handedly holding the fat cat. In the maid's arms the feline struggled, her hissing echoing through the large office.

"One of your students had the nerve to annoy me! Where is she?! She has pigtails, and is absolutely clueless about everything!" Gesturing imaginary pigtails atop her head, Mashiro pointedly stared at the Principal. She seemed to have recovered from the shock of Natsuki's injuries.

The maid in the meantime appeared flustered. She glanced between the Queen, and Natsuki worriedly. She knew all too well how Mashiro could behave. Though she might be the Queen, she had no right to behave in such a way. Truly it was a disgrace, but Aoi couldn't say a thing.

"Arika Yumemiya would be the one you speak of." Sitting herself down, Natsuki clasped her hands together. "What did my student do to irritate you?" Propping her elbows to the desk, Natsuki silently regarded them.

Having not offered them seating, she could only hope they got the message. She didn't exactly want them here, after all. Natsuki had to comprehend with enough drama as it was, let alone deal with teenage hormones.

Far too much of those already swamped the academy.

"Everything! She did everything! I was just minding my business esc- taking a stroll outside my castle, when-" Interrupted, the Queen almost jumped out of her skin when Miss Maria arrived.

The royal's gaze shot to the veteran, whilst in the meantime Aoi, and Natsuki merely glanced at her calmly.

"Principal." The epitome started, nodding to the pair. "Your Majesty." Again focusing upon Natsuki, Miss Maria clasped her hands before her. "I shall return later, but please remember it is urgent."

Urgent? Somewhat pointedly Natsuki again regarded Mashiro. "I will speak with Yumemiya about your concerns. But please, Your Majesty, as you can see I am rather busy."

Standing once more, Natsuki guided the pair towards the door. The maid gave her another worrying glance, and persuaded Mashiro to leave. Once the two had, Natsuki sighed, and rubbed two digits along her forehead. It would never end, would it? "What is it, Miss Maria?"

"A call from the Hexagon recently came through. The President is wishing to speak with you as soon as you can afford."

The President? Removing her hand from her forehead, Natsuki blinked at her.

"I will also add that you must plan when the Survival Hike takes place. We cannot allow it to be delayed any longer."

Ah, of course. Nodding to the woman, Natsuki set herself down behind her desk once more. "Thank you for the reminder, Miss Maria. I will pass along the information tomorrow. As for the call, I will contact the President right away."

* * *

 _"Regarding Artai's civil war, Principal…"_ Yukino's voice flowed through the telephone. _"I have sources Florence, and Chaldea will conduct a treaty against Artai's recent activity. They might be preparing for all-out war. Things in Artai don't seem well; the Dukery's heirs are disappearing left, right, and centre."_

Not a day back, and Artai affairs were already biting at her heels. Slouching against her chair, Natsuki delicately cupped her grafted cheek. "Guadeloupe has detected no use of GEMs in Artai's borders. Whatever is happening to the heirs, an otome isn't involved." Natsuki murmured.

If it was true Florence, and Chaldea were making a treaty, this could prove useful. Three leaders were needed in order for Guadeloupe to retaliate. If Aries joined this treaty it was possible this civil war could be ended. Either that or made much worse.

 _"I was worried an otome might've been involved. Tell me, Principal; has there been any GEM activity in Artai at all?"_

"Why?" Natsuki frowned, listening to the President carefully. "Ah, I see." The moment an otome was used against the public, war was a liable outcome. It was unknown how many Artai heirs there were, but not all of them could be corrupt, right? "Not since last year. It's like the Artain otome just disappeared."

 _"Yukino, tell her already! Why aren't we acting yet?!"_ Natsuki barely caught Haruka's voice. Removing her hand from her cheek, Natsuki arched a brow. What was up with Haruka this time? _"It took so many enforcers-"_

 _"-resources, Haru-"_

Taking her glass of tea, Natsuki continued to listen in on the boisterous blonde. What was she even on about?

 _"-If you aren't, I am!"_ A noise, and disturbance emitted. Natsuki could only guess Haruka had snatched the phone from the President. _"Kruger! Listen to me carefully!"_

Moving her phone from her ear, Natsuki winced. _"What is it?"_ Cautiously she brought the device back to her ear, staring down into her tea.

 _"That bratty Duke had a sister! I finally found her-"_

A sister? "Since when?" Another struggle was pulled, and Natsuki found herself speaking to Yukino again. "Yukino-"

 _"Arashi Dai Artai is the Grand Duke's younger twin. It was falsely reported that she died a premature death during birth."_

Arashi... Setting her tea down, Natsuki became lost in thought for a moment. Arashi D- "Do you mean to tell me my attempted murderer is a ghost?" And a living one at that? Staring at the desk, Natsuki's eyes were dead-set against the oak. Upon Shizuru's return, she only regarded her for a moment, the brunette closing the doors. "What intel do you have on her? Connections, allegiances, explosives? For instance does she have a motive?"

 _"She's just that, Natsuki; she's a ghost. But we had reports the Duke died. Do you think she took his place?"_

"It's possible. I saw the Duke at the Mass ceremony in Artai. The footage of him was too distant to see his face. Do you think your agents could look into identifying him? If it's true the Duke was overthrown, it's highly possible his twin took over."

It would certainly make sense if Nagi had a twin. If so she assumed everyone at the Mass ceremony were in on the ploy. None of them had reacted to the Duke's presence. Tapping her knuckles against her mouth, Natsuki again spoke after a thoughtful pause. "I will have my agents look into the Duke. Until then I will keep Aries' intel fixed inside Guadeloupe."

 _"Thank you, Principal. As always Guadeloupe is free to share our intel. I will contact you if anything drastic- ah, Haruka! Not the camera!"_

The call ended, and Natsuki blinked. The dead drone from the phone sounded, and she placed it back in its receiver. Camera? What on Earl were those two up to this time? Shaking her head, Natsuki Hesitantly stood with her tea. "Shizuru? How was teaching?"

"Exhausting. Since Miss Maria returned she's been watching me like a hawk." Drifting towards the younger meister, she smiled. "Have you taken your medicine?"

"Don't worry, I did." Looking down to her tea, Natsuki drank the rest of it, and then continued afterwards. "Hasn't she always watched you?"

"No less than you."

"You, and me both." With the small talk ending, Natsuki perched herself on the end of her desk. Patting the left side, she persuaded the Archmeister to do the same. "I was just on the phone with Yukino. It seems the Grand Duke had a twin who may or may not be alive."

"A twin?" That would certainly be interesting if it was the case. Shizuru was silent for a moment, thinking. "Has Aries discovered how many heirs there are?"

"No. This Arashi Dai Artai is the only relative we know of currently." Placing her glass onto the other end of the desk, Natsuki pondered. It had been a good decade since the Grand Duke had taken over Artai. "The previous Grand Duke went missing over a decade ago along with his otome, Hazakura Sakura."

There was always that strange suspicion Natsuki had about the Artai family. It all seemed far too convenient at the time. Nagi Dai Artai had become the Grand Duke, but at the same time Queen Mashiro had been recovered. They seemed so…

"Natsuki, you're glaring."

"Oh, what?" Not having realised she had been staring at Shizuru, she relaxed. Lifting her eyes to meet the Archmeister's, Natsuki sighed. "I'm sorry, I'm lost in thought about this." But like that was anything new? "We'll have to wait, and see where this twin case goes. But we're no closer to finding out what's happening in Artai." Not to mention Nina Wang, and Juliet Nao Zhang hadn't revealed anything.

Would it truly be a good idea to seek them out? There was also the situation regarding Erstin Ho. What should she do? Standing, Natsuki eased from the desk, and took her empty glass. Instead of thinking, she busied herself by washing the glass at the kitchenette.

Watching Natsuki leave the room, Shizuru tilted her head curiously. Her hands supported her weight against the desk, and she pondered. Something had vaguely changed within her lover. She wasn't sure what it was, but there was certainly something different.

Was it… confidence? That didn't seem right, and Shizuru couldn't put her finger on it. Did Natsuki have a change of heart after the SLAVE attacked them? Whatever it was, it was ambiguous.

"Natsuki, did something happen?"

 _"Like what?"_ The Principal called, leaving the glass in the drying rack. Making her way back towards Shizuru, she stood before her.

"I'm unsure. You just seem a little different." Grasping the younger woman's hands, Shizuru searched her expression. There was evident confusion, but she could also see a little understanding? It was like the Principal knew, but only at the back of her mind. "Let's not worry." She decided, smiling afterwards.

"Ah." Had Shizuru noticed something she hadn't, Natsuki wondered? She looked down to their joined hands. "A lot has happened recently. Maybe I have changed? Who knows?"

"But are you alright? You've gone through a lot." Shizuru murmured, lifting a hand to cup the woman's grafted cheek. Her touch was delicate, and cautious as she added pressure. In no way was she wishing to hurt the younger woman.

Truly, at times it amazed Shizuru how strong Natsuki was. They were similar in that concept. They were both much better fighting against physical pain than emotion.

"I am fine, Shizuru. I promise." Leaning into the woman's touch, Natsuki noticed the Archmeister was lost in thought. How strange. Placing her hand against Shizuru's, she leant towards her. What was she thinking about, she wondered? This was definitely a rare thing Natsuki was witnessing.

Edging closer to the woman, Natsuki instead brought her hands either side of Shizuru. She planted them against the desk, and murmured softly. "But you also seem lost in thought, Shizuru." Searching the eyes which immediately leapt to hers, she flushed suddenly.

Shizuru was pretty.

"My, Natsuki. You aren't thinking of anything dirty, are you?"

Upon the teasing accusation, Natsuki instantly blushed a deep scarlet. "I- I am not!" Straightening up, she twitched when the elder merely dragged her back. "Shizuru!" She had only been admiring her!

With the Archmeister's fingers hooked around her cross-tie, Natsuki gulped. Ah, of course; it was this method of Shizuru's again, wasn't it? Nervously she regarded the elder woman, attempting she shuffle away.

Alas, this was futile. Already the Principal had been caught in the spider's web.

"No? Your reaction seems to say the opposite." The Archmeister cooed into her ear, wrapping her arms around Natsuki's shoulders. Shizuru had to admit, it was rather fun getting an answer from Natsuki this way. It was mean, but she couldn't help but tease her every so often.

"I was admiring you, I wasn't thinking of anything dirty." Sighing, Natsuki leaned into the older woman. "One of these days you're going to give me a heart attack, Shizuru." Propping her chin atop the Archmeister's head, she cupped the woman's sides.

"We know I wouldn't allow that. Anyway, Natsuki. It's fairly late, isn't it? You've been at this desk all day." Setting her hand atop Natsuki's heart, she tilted her head.

She gazed up to Natsuki's throat, watching it constrict when the Principal swallowed. This lover of hers; Shizuru couldn't help but smile. She could feel Natsuki's heartbeat thump quicker than usual.

It was another quiet moment between them. It was obvious neither wanted to move for the time being. Natsuki was slot between Shizuru's thighs, and she thoughtfully stroked her fingertips along the elder's sides.

Natsuki wondered whether she was refraining herself from this. Shizuru was guilty it had been her who had got hurt. Indeed she deeply appreciated what the Archmeister had done. After all, it had been Shizuru who had been by her side throughout her hospitalisation.

These days they truly were glued to the hip.

Actually she hadn't got the full story yet. Certainly not much would've happened, but Natsuki wanted Shizuru's side of it. What had she been thinking during the days she had been unconscious? Natsuki could only begin to imagine a little of it. Let alone the true extent.

"It's late, yes." She said suddenly, almost having forgotten Shizuru had spoken. Pushing back, she leant closer to Shizuru's face. The Archmeister gazed at her questionably. She could see it through the elder's faint façade.

Again Natsuki pushed forward. This seemed to answer Shizuru's question in an unspoken manner. Onto the desk her back went, and she wrapped her arms around Natsuki's upper torso. So that's what she had been up to. Shizuru was genuinely surprised Natsuki had actually gone through with it.

In amusement she watched Natsuki awkwardly press against her. Their shared body heat instantly relaxed Shizuru. "They say it's bad manners to play with your food. Let alone eat at your desk-"

"Shizuru!"

Laughing softly, Shizuru rested her head back against the desk. "I'm only teasing, Natsuki." Sitting up, this pressed the younger otome even closer to her. Left with Natsuki awkwardly half straddling her, she couldn't help herself. With the Principal's baffled expression, and only one foot against the floor, Shizuru again laughed.

"Only teasing. The excuse of your life, Archdemon."

Archdemon? Passing the younger woman a entertained glance, Shizuru gripped her cheeks. She guided Natsuki closer, and murmured. "Natsuki does realise calling me the Archdemon means she is one too?"

"Of course I do." Natsuki was beginning to get uncomfortable in this position. But it wasn't like she actually minded. It was rather funny half straddling Shizuru on the desk. Clasping her hands to the elder's shoulders, she dipped closer. "Not all demons are bad; the same for angels, some are awful."

"You make it sound like you have experience of angels, and demons. Do I truly seem like a demon?"

"Others would call you an angel even after seeing you in combat." Natsuki appeared disdained by the fact, her expression twisting at the notion. She wasn't stupid; Shizuru was terrifying in combat. The Archmeister was like the Devil incarnate when angered.

That's if anyone managed tell the tale after surviving in first place…

"Then let them think it. It will only cause them problems later on." Pushing forth, Shizuru kissed her softly. Between their lips, she brushed her thumb against Natsuki's lips. "Like these little things, we know ourselves better than anyone."

"Ah… of course." Natsuki knew- of course she did. She would like to imagine she knew Shizuru the best. Other than the Archmeister herself certainly, but still; she was Shizuru's partner, best friend, and lover. "Hey, Shizuru?" She questioned the elder, leaning into the woman's thumb.

"Hmm?"

"I love you." Adjusting herself so she instead stood, Natsuki braced her hands against the desk. With her hands either side of Shizuru once more, another abrupt memory came to mind. It was a vivid memory having taken place a few weeks back.

"Natsuki, you're all red-"

"I am not!" The Principal blurted, remaining idle within their close proximity. It wasn't her fault she had accidentally remembered their first time! Then again, why was she even embarrassed?

"You poor thing." The Archmeister laughed, hooking her arms around Natsuki's shoulders. "If you want to do it you need only ask, Natsuki." She smiled, able to hear the younger otome grumble inaudibly.

This was so cute. Shizuru adored it whenever Natsuki's younger personality revealed itself. The innocent, coy, and flustered Natsuki from their student years was always certainly something.

But perhaps for Natsuki's sanity she should relent? Shizuru considered the option, easing away from Natsuki slightly. Remarkably the younger woman had relaxed against her. She could feel Natsuki's arms slot gently around her middle, prying her back.

Or maybe not? "Natsuki?"

"Can we stay like this for a while?"

"Of course." Shizuru smiled. Abruptly upon studying Natsuki's burns, she pondered whether she was self-conscious of them. Though Natsuki hadn't really shown any negativity towards them, Shizuru couldn't help but worry. Even along her throat, the burns still appeared painful.

The skin was a sore pink, as expected of first degree burns. In a way it was like Natsuki had a severe sunburn. But the worst damage had been done to Natsuki's face. Shizuru wondered how she felt about it in general.

It would scar, that much was obvious. With skin grafts came the risk of the skin tone being different. The thought had jolted Shizuru so many times these past few weeks she was sure she'd go mad.

"Natsuki, do you feel self-conscious about your burns?"

For a long moment the Principal was silent. At last after a time, she eased away. Taking in Shizuru's appearance, she glanced away. What was she supposed to say? Oh, Shizuru. I do find it funny how people react, but at the same time I hate it? Honestly it was a strange thing.

During their student years she would've snapped somebody's spine if they touched her hair. But these days? She stared at the floor just before the Archmeister's feet, frowning.

How did she feel towards her burns? Stuck in thought, she was only derailed from it when she heard Shizuru utter her name. With her ears twitching upon the invasion, she lifted her eyes to the brunette.

"Natsuki? Are you alright?"

"Ah…" Was she? Touching her fingertips to her skin graft, her shoulders sagged. "I guess it just hadn't hit me yet." But how so? She had been bedridden for a good two weeks. But she had been insistent on leaving the lab to work.

She hadn't been thinking about her wellbeing at all. "I was more worried about you." She continued, looking Shizuru properly in the eye now. Searching the woman's expression, she smiled somewhat helplessly.

There was no façade to greet her, and reluctantly she sat back beside the elder. Upon Shizuru's right side she was, and she hesitantly reached for the brunette's hand. "I honestly don't know how to feel about these injuries yet. It hasn't sunk in at all."

Listening carefully, Shizuru watched as Natsuki captured her index, and middle fingers. The Principal's hold was precise but absolutely delicate.

Obviously Natsuki needed time alone to think about this. But perhaps she could help in some way? Yes, she definitely could.

Grasping Natsuki's hand fully, Shizuru stood from the desk. "Natsuki, come with me." She uttered, no teasing found within her tone. Guiding the silent but curious woman forward, she brought them into the quarters. "Is there anything on your mind?"

"A few small things." Natsuki wondered what Shizuru was planning. Was she leading her here for the sake of privacy? Looking down to their joined hands, she again mindlessly smiled.

The Archmeister was guiding her around like a schoolgirl. Who were they, children? It was cute, really. Rarely did Natsuki see this side of Shizuru. It was like a slightly inexperienced, but genuinely happy Shizuru had taken over.

Natsuki wondered what she was thinking. " I feel as if I'm being sent to a teacher's office." She joked, the two halting by the familiar sitting area inside the quarters.

" Technically you are, Principal." The elder easily countered. She regarded Natsuki quietly, a smile tugging her lips once she caught Natsuki's expression. To put it simply, her lover seemed amused.

"Shizuru Viola, might I remind you that you're a temporary assistant teacher?"

"That I know well. Though I am sure the academy would gladly take me, Natsuki Kruger."

Sitting down, Shizuru gestured Natsuki do the same beside her. "What has been on your mind, Natsuki? There seems to be a lot of things affecting you."

"You really can read me, can't you?" For a moment, Natsuki stared at Shizuru, studying her. She could tell she was worried, but should she tell her everything? Would asking Shizuru what she felt when she was bedridden be a good idea?

It wasn't like she'd get judged though, of course Shizuru wasn't like that.

"I've been wondering about how you were when I was in the lab." Natsuki muttered in continuation. She sighed a breath, and leaned into the settee. "You haven't said how you felt, and I wondered if you just needed time. But I'm concerned for you."

There was the prying feeling tugging at Natsuki. What if Shizuru started to feel down, and she wasn't helping her through it? Shizuru already helped her so much; the Archmeister was her rock, and she hoped she was the same for Shizuru.

"Where could I even begin?" Holding her wrist, Shizuru rested her forearms against her lap. She looked down to the limbs in thought, her expression only minorly twitching.

It had been a dark time for her, that much was obvious to Shizuru. When Natsuki had been unconscious, she hadn't thought of anything else; only the worst scenario. "When you got injured, I…" Shizuru froze suddenly, her mind wiping what information she had gathered.

"Shizuru?" Nearing closer to Shizuru, Natsuki set a hand atop the elder's. "You're fine, take your time."

But still, where should she start this, Shizuru pondered? She removed her hold from her wrist, and twisted it to hold Natsuki's instead. "It was the darkest moment in my life, you know this, Natsuki." She attempted to choose her words carefully, her thoughts muddling together.

She instead looked at Natsuki properly, watching the different emotions brush across the woman's face. She couldn't help but study how the skin graft interweaved against Natsuki's cheek.

It was still a detail Shizuru was awfully aware of. She knew Natsuki probably didn't like people staring at the wound. But even so, here she was doing just that. "Natsuki, I had begun to think you wouldn't ever wake up again."

Such a thought had quickly become Shizuru's deepest fear. A prone, and unconscious Natsuki forever asleep; forever unaware of her surroundings. Comatose; it was a fate worse than death. For Shizuru, how could she put these fearful emotions into words? Vocal languages only supplied you with so much information.

"And I'm awake, Shizuru. You aren't going to lose me so easily." The Principal squeezed her hand tightly. "Do you know what my darkest fear is, Shizuru?" She pried herself closer to the Archmeister, a finger, and middle finger upon the woman's cheek.

"What is it?" Shizuru asked quietly, the digits redirecting her face. They stared at each other closely, a confusion emitting from herself. How was she supposed to feel? Shizuru had no clue; but if Natsuki shared her secret, how would she feel afterwards? Worse? Better? No change-

"I have lost my whole family in different ways. But it wasn't the relatives I lost through death who impacted me the worst. It was those who I lost through argument who hit me the worst." Taking a breath, Natsuki thought for a moment. She examined the Archmeister, searching for any signs of distress. But alas, there was evidence, but this was the best route for them.

"Shizuru." She spoke again, cupping the woman's cheek entirely this time. "I am terrified of losing you because of some pathetic, petty reason. I have no idea how our relationship would end, but I never want it to end."

Something inside the brunette clicked at that moment. With the Principal's forehead resting against hers, she was stunned in place. There was a mix of emotions which protruded from her soul. What were these feelings? Even Shizuru didn't know.

"Natsuki, I…"

The Principal had utterly, and completely stunned her. What was she supposed to say? How should she react? Was it right her heart had leapt into her throat? Was she supposed to feel happy that she felt excited? This was indeed how Natsuki felt for her. Yet even so she felt so unsure still.

Suddenly all was clear to the Archmeister. "When you were unconscious." She started, easing away for comfort's sake. "I was terrified I would never see you again. You were lying prone inside a lab; underground at that." Staring at the floor, Shizuru frowned slightly.

Though it had only been a few weeks ago, it felt like an age had passed. But even so, Shizuru felt it had only been yesterday. It felt so alien. Why had these two feelings interweaved so easily when in reality they were completely different?

"You had saved me from a SLAVE- you, the Principal of Guadeloupe had so willingly sacrificed yourself for me. It wasn't supposed to be like that. I had insisted again, and again that it hadn't."

Natsuki could only listen in carefully. She kept her eyes upon Shizuru at all times, watching the emotions spark across the woman's eyes. It was so very rare to see Shizuru like this. She had mentally bared herself.

Shizuru truly was as overwrought as she. Natsuki felt at a loss for words. So perhaps… "I know it's selfish of me, Shizuru." She caught Shizuru's attention instantly, the woman's gaze transfixing to hers. "I am the heart of the academy. If I was to die, all technology would cease to work. But even so in that moment I had to save you. I didn't think, I only thought upon that moment."

When Natsuki thought about it, her decision had been rather silly. Many things would've outright killed Shizuru if she hadn't been lucky. But in a world without Shizuru, that to her didn't make any sense.

It was like abruptly losing your hearing. How do you adapt to something so impactful such as that? It wasn't like you could just replace it. Even with today's available surgery, it just wouldn't be the same.

It was like experiencing a memory over, and over again. A memory was artificial; it had happened, but it was no longer real.

Greeting crimson with green, Natsuki paused in thought. "Shizuru…?" She murmured questioningly, the Archmeister edging forward. The elder didn't say anything, and merely clasped her hands to Natsuki's temples.

Oh… so, this is the reason. With her back pressed firmly to the settee, and Shizuru straddling atop her, Natsuki's mind voided.

This would truly help them.

* * *

 **A/N: I have had absolutely null motivation recently. I'm surprised I managed to pull myself through this chapter. I was quickly rereading the story, and editing bits, and pieces, but… Seems I'm finding the whole of the story rather cliché. It's ironic, considering how excited I was when I first uploaded chapter one.**

 **Guess I'm just going through one of my unconfident phases right now.**

 **As for other stories; remember my motivation to write is practically zero percent right now. I've been getting a lot of people insisting that CYNE should be updated. I simply don't have the drive to even look at it. Updates for other stories will come eventually, just please be patient.**

 **Next Chapter! "Anh Lu, and Reira Mariposa are both visiting? But Anh Lu hasn't even replied to my letter…? Three Shizuru's… This is going to be the death of me." "Meister Shizuru. Have you thought about my offer recently? Gossip is spreading through the Star, and Moon classes. They say somebody attempted to kill the Principal. Is this true?" "Did you miss me, dear Principal? I will succeed where my dear brother failed!"**


	15. Regicidal

**by Twisted Eternal Wolvetta**

* * *

 **Chapter 15: Regicidal**

" _I guess there's just too much to sort out all at once."_ Natsuki murmured quietly, mindlessly playing with strands of Shizuru's hair.

The woman was lying against her on the settee, and was slot neatly between her legs. They hadn't ended up doing anything, but Natsuki didn't mind. Just being this close to Shizuru was enough for her. Though she did wonder how Shizuru felt.

It wasn't uncommon knowledge to Natsuki that Shizuru had a strong libido. Even before their relationship it had been evident. In fact, she wondered how she hadn't noticed it so clearly. The Archmeister had always been disinterested in most people except her. The only others she _did_ take notice of were just teases- playthings.

It was a case she hadn't liked, but had gotten used to over the years. Though… had Shizuru used these playthings to make her jealous? Thinking back over the years, the reasoning may as well be true.

" _It will be fine. Let's take care of them one at a time."_ Shizuru replied, grabbing Natsuki's attention.

Glancing down to the brunette, Natsuki flushed softly. The elder woman's chin was practically between her breasts! It seemed the Archmeister took no notice; either this or didn't care. Both seemed impossible to Natsuki. Of course Shizuru knew exactly what she was doing.

" _You say that now…"_ Natsuki grumbled, setting her hands lightly atop Shizuru's shoulder-blades. "But anyway, aren't you uncomfortable?" She was awfully aware how much Shizuru's body was pressing against hers. It wasn't that it was uncomfortable, but; The more she got to understand the Archmeister's body, the more Natsuki realised something. Shizuru was pretty boney for someone muscular.

"Oh?" Lifting up from Natsuki, Shizuru tilted her head slightly in curiosity. What was wrong, she pondered? Watching relief spread across Natsuki's face, a teasing attitude instantly took over. "Was you perhaps…" Lowering a hand south between them playfully, she joyously watched the shock emit from Natsuki.

"S-Shizuru! What are you- not down there!" A struggling took over, and Natsuki was left breathless, and flushed. She accusingly stared up at the elder woman, protesting to the smirking woman. "You knew all along what you were doing, didn't you?!"

"Whatever could you be talking about, Na-tsuki?" Oh, she knew; of course she had. She had known how uncomfortable Natsuki had been. "Why didn't you say so instead of suffering silently?" She quipped, nearing so closely their noses brushed.

"Because I knew something like this would happen!" Natsuki huffed up to her, having her wrists pressed against the settee. "You see! Now you're doing this! And you wonder why I-" Interrupted swiftly, Shizuru's body pressed against hers. _Of course_ Shizuru would kiss her.

Tensing her hands into fists, Natsuki gave her all, and tilted her head. It was a hot moment, and electricity bolted through her body. Shivering against the elder woman, she gasped, breathing heavily when Shizuru relented. " _S-Shizuru."_

Releasing Natsuki's wrists, Shizuru instead seized her cheeks delicately. Their lips were millimeters apart, and she could still taste the younger woman upon hers. She wanted Natsuki.

" _I need you."_ She breathed, nipping the younger woman's bottom lip.

" _A-ahh."_ Maybe she could… Natsuki rose her now free hands to the Archmeister's torso. These kisses of theirs were driving her absolutely crazy! She had to _touch_ Shizuru in someway. At least then she'd- unconsciously her hands groped Shizuru's breasts. This made the two of them halt, half-lidded crimsons greeting her eyes.

A pressured feeling swarmed Natsuki's stomach, and loomed downwards gradually. Had Shizuru stopped so she could touch her? Either way she was jumping at the chance, and squeezed. She breathlessly stared up at Shizuru, wetting her lips.

Jouncing, Shizuru gnawed her lip, and sat up against the Principal. Her mind was absolutely zoned out from their surroundings. She cared not, and knew the door was firmly closed. As far as Shizuru was concerned, they were free to do whatever they pleased.

Tracing her eyes across Shizuru's form, Natsuki couldn't help but smile up to her. Sliding her hands upwards, she cupped the elder's cheeks. " _Shizuru."_ She murmured, guiding her back down towards her. " _I love you."_

" _I love you too, Natsuki."_ Kissing the younger otome, it became feverish. In no time at all, Shizuru felt the Principal tugging at her clothing. " _So, so m-"_ The interruption of a zip instead caught Shizuru's attention. The noise twitched her ears, and she again watched Natsuki.

" _Ah, stop looking at me like that."_ The Principal flushed, wrapping an arm around Shizuru's waist under the clothing. Guiding the Archmeister downwards, she adjusted the elder's dress, slipping her left hand past the fabric.

" _But aren't you looking in the same mann-"_

" _Am I?"_ Natsuki breathed, touching along the woman's thigh. To think such a small touch alone had effected Shizuru so? She had barely touched her, yet she had interrupted her so easily.

Something alien shifted inside Natsuki's mind. To see the Archmeister in such a way; what would she do, Natsuki wondered? She had Shizuru above her, and the look of desperation which the elder gave her was…

Biting her lip, Natsuki slid her fingertips towards the Archmeister's inner thighs. " _You're fine with this?"_

" _Why wouldn't I? My lover is touching me."_ Slinging her arms around Natsuki, Shizuru breathed out in amusement. " _Come."_ She enticed, gathering them into a sitting position.

" _W-what?"_ The Principal again flushed, confused as to what Shizuru wanted.

Rolling them around so her back pressed to the settee instead, Shizuru watched Natsuki closely. The younger Pillar was indeed a sight. She looked as if she was about to explode! Thinking, Shizuru pondered what Natsuki's buttons were. What strings would get Natsuki going if she pulled them, for instance?

Ah, perhaps… guiding her hands up, Shizuru threaded her fingers through Natsuki's hair. Bringing the Principal down, she smiled as the woman looked at her in further bafflement. Truly, this woman; her love for this oblivious otome would never die, would it?

" _Shizuru?"_ Natsuki was all but clueless, but soon paused when Shizuru's lips pressed to her ear. Frozen in place, her hands either side of Shizuru barely kept her supported. What was-

" _Na-tsuki, I have always wondered what you would do to me in this situation."_

The manner was incredibly sultry, and had a mix of enticement within it. Natsuki had never heard this tone from Shizuru, and something sparked within her. Shizuru's lips were still against her ear, and Natsuki suddenly realised she was nibbling her lobe. It sent shockwaves through her system, and she wanted to experience more than electric currents.

Looking down to Shizuru's dress which was in disarray, the Pillar swallowed anxiously. Before she knew it, Shizuru paid attention to her throat. The lips sent her off the edge before she knew it, and she pushed her lower half against the elder's.

Slot between the elder's legs, and sat upwards, Natsuki's hands immediately went for Shizuru's dress. " _I want this off."_ She murmured, Shizuru doing just that, and lifting her hips in order to help with its removal.

Drifting her eyes across Shizuru's half naked body, Natsuki pried her hands closer. Planting her hands against the elder's flat, toned stomach, she wet her lips. Ah, it was good this way, wasn't it? Natsuki was going to get her chance at last.

Sliding her worn palms upwards, Natsuki generally cupped the woman's breasts.

" _Mh, let me help you with that."_ The Archmeister's sultry tone again returned. Their eyes locked for another tense moment, and she reached behind herself. With a flick of her fingers, her bra was undone, and she removed it from herself.

Staring at the brunette who lounged back once more, Natsuki's throat went dry. With the woman's torso completely bare, her hands shook slightly. Taking the woman's breasts back into her hands, she squeezed.

This was a side of Shizuru she had never witnessed before, and one she wanted.

Trailing her fingertips across Shizuru's nipples, she curiously watched them harden.

" _Ah, Natsuki. You're teasing."_

Fingertips still upon the firm skin, Natsuki focused back upon her. A tease. Abruptly she grinned. " _Oh, really? I am the tease?"_ Squeezing one of the nipples suddenly, her flushed smirk widened as Shizuru gasped.

" _Natsuki! You're mean!"_

She had to admit, it was strangely satisfying getting such a reaction from her lover like this. Trailing her hands downwards, she again watched in curiosity as Shizuru's fine hairs stood up. Goosebumps followed after her purposely slow touches, and an abrupt ponderment entered her mind.

If her hands did this, how effective would her mouth be?

Seeing arousal heighten within Shizuru's eyes, her own half-lidded.

" _Natsuki?"_ Placing her hands upon the Principal's forearms, Shizuru watched her curiously. She seemed to be deep in thought. What was she thinking? Instead of an answer however, her hands were brought into Natsuki's. She again looked up to Natsuki, and her heart skipped a beat.

Being pressed into the settee, Natsuki outright kissed her. It was a mouthlock that left her absolutely stunned. Her mind zoned out for a moment, until those hot lips trailed to her ear. She jolted when her earlobe was bit, pushing up against Natsuki. " _N-Natsuki."_ She breathed, feeling her excitement rise.

Much to her surprise, the Principal journeyed downwards. Their hands were never disconnected, and Shizuru glanced down. She watched the younger otome; Natsuki had reached her chest, and gave one of her breasts an open-mouthed kiss.

Electricity bolted across Shizuru's form upon the notion, and she sucked in a breath. The absolute feeling of lust plunged from her stomach, and into her loins. With her legs spaced out with Natsuki between them, a light groan escaped her throat. " _...Natsuki."_

Looking up from the sweet torture, Natsuki locked their gaze. " _Shizuru?"_ She uttered, seeing the desperation upon the Archmeister's face. Wetting her lips, she again focused on the woman's chest. With a now frustrated moan being sent her way, she smiled against Shizuru's breast.

Honestly it surprised her that Shizuru was sexually impatient. Squeezing her hands, she travelled lower at last.

She could feel the intense, and absolute need from Shizuru. A sensation of her own pitted itself into her stomach, and trailed south instantly. Upon this, she sat up, and released their hands. Quickly glancing at Shizuru, she smiled, seeing confusion.

" _Don't worry."_ She handedly groped the elder's breasts again, and began to skim her hands downwards. It was only until she cupped Shizuru's hips that she paused, again regarding her curiously.

Shizuru was sending her a heated stare.

Her bare chest rose, and fell stiffly in her excitement. Upon her skin were goosebumps, and risen fine hairs. Even her nipples had remained hard, and Natsuki had the urge to again tease them. Slowly, she looked down to Shizuru's waist, and backed away.

Bringing her hands to Shizuru's knees, she spaced her legs further apart.

Her throat dried completely this time.

She was going to do it.

" _Please, Natsuki."_ She heard Shizuru speak quietly, and Natsuki again looked towards her.

Between Shizuru's legs she watched her. The elder's hands had gripped the settee, and her body had tensed. Natsuki couldn't help but laugh, their eyes again locking. " _Shizuru, relax. If you don't, I might lose my confidence."_

It was sweet to see Shizuru like this. Though… pressing her cheek to the elder's thigh, Natsuki reached for her hand. " _Alright?"_

This alone seemed to both settle, and excite the Archmeister. Seeing the lust, and love again erupt inside the woman's eyes, Natsuki took a breath. Lowering her eyes back down, she looked upon the elder's underwear.

Like the bra had been, the knickers were a fanciful lace. She had no time for her old obsession to rekindle however, and smoothed a hand atop them. She felt the woman's wet heat, and heard another gasp release from Shizuru's throat.

How long had Shizuru fantasized about this, she wondered? Her eyes again half-lidded, and she twisted her hand. With her middle, and index fingers she lightly stroked the sensitive woman, becoming lost in thought.

For truly how many years had Shizuru desired to be with her? What had come first inside Shizuru's heart? Had she fallen for her romantically, or sexually? It was obvious the woman was deeply in love with her; and to boot extensively sexually attracted to her. But even so, she wanted to know _everything._

With another raspy intake given from her prodding, Natsuki paused. She watched the smooth fabric dip as she pushed against the woman with her fingers. " _Are you ready?"_ She uttered, glancing back up to her. With no reply, and having Shizuru's hips rise in response, she smiled in embarrassment. _Ah, right…"_

Removing the underwear gently, she took a moment. With the elder woman completely exposed to her, she swallowed. It was the first time she was seeing Shizuru intimately bare. Looking to the woman's boots, she distractedly removed them.

" _Natsuki."_ The elder husked, looping her legs around Natsuki once the boots were removed. She pried Natsuki's body closer to hers, and breathlessly grinned. The Principal's hands were either side of her; supporting herself away from Shizuru. " _Please take me."_

A silence proceeded. Staring at Shizuru, Natsuki wet her lips. Take her. Lifting up- the Archmeister allowed her, and her legs fell back either side of her.

So… like this? Sliding downwards, she looped her arms around the elder's thighs. Greeted immediately by the intense scent of Shizuru's being, she froze. It wasn't something she had expected at all, and felt overpowered for a few seconds.

It was a scent she wasn't at all sure about. Was it dislike? But this was _Shizuru._ She loved her with every fibre of her being; this she did know, and this she would react upon. But with her heart rushing so, how could she even hope to begin?

Feeling Shizuru's hands brush into her hair, she motioned her gaze to her. It calmed her somewhat, and with her left hand, she grasped hold of Shizuru's. Pressing her cheek to the woman's thigh, she released a breath.

She just needed to relax else she'd ruin the mood. They had _got through so much together_. To slip up at such a time as this just felt horrifically wrong to Natsuki. So with this thought stored, she acted; easing further downwards. Dipping down, she paused only until her nose was millimetres from Shizuru.

Now what Shizuru liked…; light touches, firm holds, and thoughtful gestures. Could Natsuki translate this into what she wanted to do, she wondered? Would the Archmeister like this? She would try it.

Pressing her lips against Shizuru's toned thigh, she curiously inhaled the woman's scent. Her smell reminded her strangely of chlorine. It was deeply embedded into the woman's flesh, and she wondered if this was her natural scent.

Brushing her lips across the woman's skin, she kissed. There was no time for embarrassment. She only reacted when the Archmeister did, and took the loose tugging of her hair as a good signal. Hearing the woman inhale a sudden breath, she felt odd.

Giving her pleasure such as this. It welled her with… pride, perhaps?

" _N-Natsuki. Stop teasing!"_

She had been teasing? With one final glance at the woman, Natsuki froze upon the stare sent her way. It was again sultry, and it fueled her fire. She flushed deeply when the elder woman refused to relent her eye lock.

" _Stop staring… it's embarrassing."_ The Principal grumbled in return, taking a mouthful of the woman's inner-thigh. She curiously sucked against the skin, this immediately transforming into another trail of kisses. There was another sharp tug against her hair upon this notion, and a groan floated inside her ears.

Feeling like a lifetime had passed, she at last reached her destination. Pressing her lips upon the woman, she twitched. The hair tickled. Though… glancing at Shizuru, her eyes half-lidded. The Archmeister had tilted her head back against the settee, and squeezed her hand.

Her whole body felt absolutely tense. Returning the tight hold upon the elder's hand, Natsuki encircled both arms around Shizuru's thighs. Now for the sake of Shizuru's sanity… Sliding her tongue against her vertically, this repeated or several moments.

The Archmeister already felt so fragile, and the intensity of her scent was driving _her_ on the edge. Any wrong movement, and Natsuki felt she'd break her. But that of course was impossible.

Every slide, prod, and pause drove the Archmeister sailing. Every action was rewarded with a firm pull of hair. Each touch was responded with the tensing of her body. Before Shizuru knew it, that fire had boiled away inside of her, and had pushed her off the edge.

Pressing her head back against the settee, she moaned sharply, and pressed her thighs against Natsuki. Her limbs shook, and a hot moisture surrounded her very being.

Release.

Once Shizuru's hazy mind had cleared, she stared up at the ceiling. Her chest ragged, and she slowly caught her breath. She could feel the Principal shift until she sat in front of her. " _Natsuki?"_ She softly spoke, guiding a hand up to the younger Pillar.

Natsuki didn't look at her, and she noticed she was a beetroot red. A smile creeped upon Shizuru's lips, and she rolled onto her side. " _Na-tsuki!"_ She cooed, pressing her naked front against the woman's back. Embracing her arms around her waist, she again spoke. " _I would never have imagined you'd do that."_

" _O-of course!"_ The Principal nervously stammered. Clearing her throat, Natsuki planted her hands against Shizuru's forearms. "You mean so much to me, Shizuru. I might've been embarrassed b-" A kiss silenced her, and she stilled.

It took her a moment to realise what Shizuru had done, and she sharply pulled back. "Shizuru! That's d-"

"Yes, yes. It's dirty, but do I care?" Of course not. "Now, I believe it is my turn." Turning the tables instantly, she rolled them over.

"S-Shizuru?! Wha- no! Hang on a minu-"

* * *

Shizuru was immensely proud of herself to say the least. Today had certainly been an interesting occasion. She was a little disappointed Natsuki had escaped from taking a bath with her though. Perhaps that was something for next time?

With the thought implanted inside her mind, she entered the classroom building, and instantly spotted something unusual. Her eyes shifted to the student immediately; the Coral facing her side.

Tomoe Marguerite.

"Meister Shizuru." The teal-haired student murmured quietly, comfortably clutching hold of her own wrist. She regarded the Archmeister silently, pressing her forearms against her front.

"What is it, Tomoe?" Whatever did she want? The second Coral had been surprisingly silent lately. What had she been doing?

"Have you thought about my offer recently?" She uttered not a single word after, unreactive to students passing them by. She merely scanned Shizuru's face, as if knowing of the woman's façade. Once they were alone, Tomoe continued. "Gossip is spreading through the Star, and Moon classes. They say somebody attempted to kill the Principal. Is this true?"

Tomoe was somebody who kept things to herself. Though telling her didn't make the situation any better. Watching the girl carefully, the Archmeister's eyes faintly narrowed in suspicion. "She was targeted, yes. Do you have any information about this?" Shizuru's thoughts instantly wandered to Erstin Ho, wondering whether Tomoe knew.

You could say Shizuru somewhat used Tomoe. She was fully aware of the girl's feelings, but she was useful nonetheless. It was cruel, truly. But Shizuru felt a rejection would do nobody any good. So instead was interaction better?

Shizuru had to admit ignoring the representative would only cause trouble.

"No, though there are a few students who seem suspicious." The student appeared to fall within a deep thought, her steel-violet eyes directing to the Coral classrooms. "Erstin Ho, and Nina Wang seem more nervous than usual. I would hope they aren't up to anything but…" Seeming upset herself, Tomoe sighed, then smiled to the Archmeister. "I worry something may be happening. I would hate to not be aware, and be unable to do anything."

"You were right to come to me, Tomoe." The Archmeister murmured. She spied another trace of emotion leap across Tomoe's face for a split moment. Approval? Happiness? Whatever it was, it was already gone, and it made Shizuru wonder. Did this girl have a façade of her own? "If you notice anything, please don't be afraid to tell me."

Walking away, she felt the student's eyes burn into her back. What was this off-putting feeling she felt? Had it been the oddly mature glint inside Tomoe's eyes? Was it the possibility Tomoe too had a façade? She felt only time would tell. Shizuru would have to take her step carefully.

Upon reaching her destination, she took one more glance down the corridor. Tomoe was gone, and she knocked upon the Pearl classroom door.

" _-Hallard, read the next three paragraphs in the meantime."_

With the door answered, Shizuru came face to face with Miss Maria. The stern veteran nodded slightly, and gained way for her.

" _In order for a student to reach their Pearl year, they must complete a total of five Otome Hearts."_

"I have arrived to report the survive hike details." Shizuru murmured to the grey woman, the pair stood by the front desk. Discreetly glancing towards the class, Shizuru noticed they were paying attention to her rather than Chie. All except Shiho Huit, and Juliet Nao Zhang, that was.

" _The Founder rewards students' these Hearts when completing tasks of good moral. This includes aiding fellow students, meister, and people alike. However, points will be deducted if they break rules."_

"Please do tell, Archmeister." Miss Maria spoke, she herself looking towards the class. Her notion was more in suspicion; her eyes glaring holes into Juliet Nao Zhang, and Shiho Huit. The drill-like Pearl instantly focused upon her, and stiffened. As for Nao, she simply paid no mind, and filed her nails.

"The Trias members are to help with preparations, and examination. With them I will be surveying the Coral during the hike. The hike itself will last for the whole weekend, and a portion of Monday morning." Shizuru glanced towards Nao, pondering. The fiery redhead gave no indication she had been affected by Artai's civil war.

In fact she appeared as laidback as ever. Yet even so she was still one of Guadeloupe's top students. How had she managed this? Shizuru knew fully well the Artain skipped classes every so often; she had seen her with her own two eyes.

With some people it was luck, and a genuine ability to keep up. It was those who didn't care at all that confused her. How did they manage it? Given Nao's personality, she would've figured it'd be the latter; but apparently not.

"I will have the Trias prepared, and send the word to the Moon class." Miss Maria spoke, directing her attention to Shiho. "Huit, during the Seven Days of Flame, which GEMs were created by the Administration Star?"

"136472 Makemake…" Jumping, Shiho stared at the veteran for a few moments. The class looked at her mystified, and she laughed nervously. "A-ah! The Pure White Diamond, and the Ultimate Black Diamond! They were broken apart, and ended the Seven Days of Flame." That was right, wasn't it? Shiho couldn't honestly remember.

"Correct." Miss Maria eyed her suspiciously, her judgement landing upon Nao next. "Zhang! In what year did Haruka Armitage invent the Dynamite Crusher technique?"

"In 331 in Aries." The redhead dismissively said, wafting finely filed nails in her general direction. "She tripped over the President during a pride parade, and sent the rainbow floats drifting across the city." Why was she being pestered like this? Eyeing the woman, she twitched, and then froze; the woman standing directly in front of her. "The pride parade was nationally funded, and a large success thanks to the legalisation of all queer rights?" Shrugging, Nao grinned awkwardly.

Glaring death at the student for only a moment, the teacher swiftly turned on her heel. "Archmeister. When you return to the Principal's office, please warn her paperwork won't be arriving for the next week."

Wasn't that a good thing, Shizuru wondered? Nodding to the epitome, she smiled nonetheless. "I will, Miss Maria. I will leave you to your teaching." After a moment, she left, and could still hear the two students being tormented. She shook her head slightly, and softly laughed.

The days of being a student.

* * *

"Anh Lu and Reira Mariposa are both visiting? But Anh Lu hasn't even replied to my letter…?" Leaning an elbow into the desk, Natsuki covered her face. " _Three Shizuru's… This is going to be the death of me."_

"Did you say anything, Principal?" Miss Maria pointed staredly at her expectantly.

"A-ah, no, I didn't." Straightening up stiffly, Natsuki awkwardly adjusted her cross-tie. Wasn't this just typical? _Both_ of Shizuru's upperclasswomen were visiting on the same day. Those two had been infamous during their Pearl year together.

She had heard numerous stories about them through Shizuru, and Haruka alike. It was a wonder the academy was still standing!

Reira Mariposa was known as the Super Human. Nobody had beaten her; in fact Natsuki wondered who would win. Mariposa or Sayers? The mere thought was absolutely terrifying.

As for Anh Lu? Well… not much could be said when you were the Drunken Princess, was there? Still, Natsuki felt Anh had a better name than her. Who'd want to be called the _Office Otome_ , anyway?! Natsuki hated it! She was much better at being practical than stuck behind a desk.

Time, and time again she had pointed this out. But thanks to the SLAVE she wouldn't be seeing another battle for a while. That much was obvious.

"Miss Maria. When will they be arriving from An Nam, and Chaldea? We must prepare, and warn the students."

"The students know." The veteran replied, coming to a stand before her desk. "Mariposa, and Lu will be arriving just in time for the survival hike. I expect no errors, Principal." With this said, the veteran dutifully left, leaving an anxious Natsuki.

As the doors closed, Natsuki bolted up. Had Anh even read her letter? What was she going to say to Mariposa? The last time she had seen Reira, she had been a Pearl, and had tripped over her. Remembering the event, Natsuki groaned, and covered her eyes. How was she going to even look her in the eye? The first thing they'd both be thinking of would be panty shots!

Pacing the office haphazardly, she didn't even notice Shizuru return from the classrooms. Almost bumping into her, she about jumped out of her skin, and yelped. " _S-Shizuru?!"_

"Yes, that would be my name." Shizuru grinned, but concern soon leapt upon her face. She frowned slightly, easing before her. "Are you alright, Natsuki? You look like you've seen a gh-" With her hands gripped, the Archmeister looked down to them in surprise.

"What am I supposed to do, Shizuru?" Lifting their hands before them, Natsuki continued. "Reira Mariposa, _and_ Anh Lu are arriving for the survival hike! Y-You know what happened last time I saw Mariposa!"

Oh.

"You flashed y-" With her mouth covered, the Archmeister grinned wider, and laughed softly. With the Principal clinging hold of her in sheer embarrassment, this merely fueled her joy.

"Shizuru! Seriously, what am I going to do?"

Anh Lu not being in the mood to tease her was asking a pig to fly. As for Reira Mariposa the mere mention of her name put Natsuki into a state. Her only chance was having Shizuru keep the two at bay! But perhaps the survival hike would rescue her? It was one of the more work heavy events which students undertook, which meant more paperwork. So hopefully?

Detaching herself from the amused Archmeister, Natsuki grumbled under her breath. " _The only option is to keep myself busy when we reach Aries."_ Because to hell with them all if Anh, Reira, and Shizuru ganged up on her!

That's right, she'd give them not a chance! "Shizuru."

"What is it, Principal?"

"I'm appointing myself one of the examiners. I want to see first hand how our students are doing." Watching Shizuru suspiciously, Natsuki stood to her full height. Suddenly, she forgot what she was going to say, and stared at the woman with her mouth agap.

"Natsuki?" Shizuru questioned, faintly arching a brow.

"Wha-" Blinking, she closed her mouth, but continued to stare at the elder meister. What had she been about to say? Feeling annoyance creep into her mind, she gnawed her lip. "I don't know, I forgot." _What_ had she been thinking? She needed to know!

"Perhaps thi-" With Shizuru's back facing the windows, an explosion rattled the academy. They both froze, and the Archmeister spun around to see plumes of smoke scaling the castle. What? Cautiously she shot her eyes to Natsuki; the woman's demeanor changing swiftly.

The Principal hurried to her side of the desk, and grabbed the phone. Inputting a number quickly, she brought the device to her ear. The ringing was fortunately connected to the other side speedily, and Natsuki spoke. "Issue a level 5 alert. An explosion has hit the castle. Order all meister on duty in the city to rally, and meet at the academy gates."

Ushering Shizuru to her side, she motioned for them to head for the gates. In the meantime, Natsuki couldn't speak, as her GEM intercom blared suddenly. Accepting the call, she kept her fingers to her GEM, instantly recognizing Mahya's voice.

" _Two black science cyborgs have been spotted in the castle grounds. They are avoiding people for the time being, but I suspect they're after the Queen."_

Black science? The Aswad? They had been the ones who had assassinated the King, and Queen eighteen years ago! "They're the Aswad. Don't allow them any further into the grounds, and protect Queen Mashiro no matter the cost."

The cost could be anything, but there was no time to think of the consequences.

" _All available otome are already in place. Staff personnel are being evacuated as we speak, Principal."_

But was it enough? Seeing the gates in sight, Natsuki quickly focused upon Shizuru as the call ended. Their gaze met, and she instead regarded the pluming smoke above the academy wall. "Shizuru. I want you to survey from above the castle. If you can manage, I want you to tag one of them with Kiyohime. We _must_ know where their hideout is."

"Of course, Principal." The Archmeister nodded, and swiftly made a detour for the gates. For only a moment she spoke to the meister congregating there, and then materialised. Soon, she was into the sky; her figure only a dot along the smoky horizon.

With Shizuru vanishing, Natsuki sighed. "Miss Maria, Yukariko." She made herself known to the ever increasing group of women. They all focused upon her alone, and she continued. "I want you to remain here, and keep the students calm." With the pair agreeing silently, she fixed her attention upon a drill-like blonde. "Rosalie. I know you've just arrived b-"

"I just got here, Natsuki!" The Florentine huffed, crossing her arms in disdain. "But fine, I guess." Grumbling under her breath, her eyes narrowed upon Natsuki's uncomfortable glance. "What?" She instead redirected her focus to where Natsuki looked, and froze. Stood some feet away was Laura Bianchi. "When did you get here?!-"

"-You, and Laura will be tag-teaming against the Aswad. Take as many out as you can, and locate the fifth Pillar, Mahya." Natsuki spoke over the rampant woman, and rubbed her temples. She had never signed up for this!

Fortunately for all their sakes, Laura dutifully nodded, and materialised. Her blonde teammate sighed in defeat, and followed the notion. The two quickly leapt into the sky, and headed towards the castle.

"The rest of you; I want you to engage the enemy only when forced to. Your main mission is to rescue as many civilians as possible." Natsuki finished, but soon had her attention readjusted again. Three students were hurriedly making their way towards from, and Miss Maria stood forward.

" _Miss Maria! Nina has gone missing, we can't find her-"_

"Return to your dorms immediately!"

Nina Wang? Natsuki frowned, instantly zooming in on Erstin who was with Arika, and Irina. The girl almost shrunk behind Irina; if that was even possible. "When did she go missing?" She shifted her attention to Irina instead, the bespectacled student seeming the most reliable.

"Around an hour ago. She said she was going for a walk to clear her head."

Why did these missing people always go for a walk? She nodded, and exhaled. "I see. Miss Maria, change of note. Will you search for her in the meantime?" With this said, she manoeuvred from the group's earshot, and brushed her fingertips to her GEM. Linking it to the Archmeister, she uttered. "Shizuru, Nina Wang has gone missing. I suspect she may be in the castle grounds somewhere. Be on the alert."

It wasn't unknown knowledge that Artai worked with the Schwartz. The Aswad were also part of this allegiance. Was something much darker at foot here? Was this an undercover plan by Artai to dismantle the Windbloom royals? Were the Schwartz seeking another Weaver like the Sifr incident?

Thoughts raged inside Natsuki's head, and she barely caught Shizuru's reply.

" _A student recently said she was behaving differently. Could she be tied with this attack?"_

Windbloom was also the only country which Guadeloupe had full reign inside. If these ties were snapped, they would require permission for absolutely everything. There were so many advantages their enemies would suddenly gain from these achievements.

Feeling the further threat boil inside of her, Natsuki jumped into action. She shut the link off from Shizuru, and returned to the group. "Miss Maria." Luckily she was still here, and was tormenting the three girls who had warned of Nina. She felt sorry for them; truly she did. But no one had time for this. "I am heading to the ca-"

"No you are not." The epitome stiffly turned around, and regarded her with a pointed stare. She didn't flinch at the frowned expression cast her way, nor did she react to the students odd glances. They swapped their gazes upon the two of them, and she merely pushed them aside mentally. "Without the administration of the Principal, Guadeloupe would be left defenceless."

Obviously she knew this. Natsuki attempted to stop herself from glaring, but either way the veteran caught her. Paling upon the lukewarm stare, Natsuki just barely stuttered. "I-I know. But I feel hopeless doing nothing!" Straightening herself, she awkwardly coughed into a fist. She was acutely aware of Erstin's desperate look of regret, and this alone distracted her enough.

Besides, why were they even having this conversation in front of the students?!

"Every otome is required to ensure Her Majesty's protection." Natsuki readjusted herself, and clutched her hands behind herself. To her full height she stood, and her eyes scoped amongst the women materialising, and then leaping into the sky. "I must see this for myself, Miss Maria. Three Pillars present is better than two. Besides…" Choosing her words quickly, Natsuki could only hope they wouldn't set the veteran off. "Isn't it weakness to remain hidden whilst your comrades fight?"

Miss Maria knew this better than anyone.

"Be careful with what you're meddling with, Principal." For a moment the epitome only stared at her. She seemed to give in remarkably, and she sighed. "I will remain here, and deal with the students. Don't be reckless else you'll regret it."

Without a further word exchanged, Natsuki was materialised, and fully set. All the otome had left before her, and only Yukariko, and Miss Maria remained. Taking off, she momentarily looked at them before heading towards the castle.

With a bird's eye view, she watched both curiosity, and worry transpire in the streets. The citizens didn't know what to do, and she couldn't help but feel pity for them. At one point she had been in their shoes; but never did she want to return to that mindset.

Innocence was something she couldn't afford anymore.

" _Three cyborgs have been spotted inside the grounds of the west wing. Take extreme caution."_ Mayha's voice piped up through a shared link inside her intercom. Carefully floating above the wall, she quickly mapped out her surroundings.

" _Meister Mahya, we'll clear up these guys with you!"_

" _...Rosalie? Just hurry."_

To her far right the wall had taken heavy damage. It was facing the desert, and a large hole had been pierced into it. The stone around it crumbled, and it looked on the verge of collapse. One side was still smouldering slightly, and the whole surface was blackened.

This was definitely where the Aswad had made their entrance.

Grounding herself, she knelt, continued her survey, and brushed her fingers to her GEM. "Shizuru, I've located where the Aswad entered. Mahya, Rosalie, and Laura have also made their move on three cyborgs. Are there anymore targets?"

After a few moments of no reply, the Principal's concern began to rise. "Shizuru?"

Tracing the skies, she didn't see her. Had she intercepted the enemy? Perhaps she had gone inside the castle to find Queen Mashiro?

There was no helping it.

With one final viewing, she sprinted across the large lawn, and met the towering castle's side. Would it be sensible to enter at the front? It wasn't like she had the time though, and besides, this castle was a maze. It'd take her an age to find a back entrance.

An age she didn't have.

" _Rosalie, what are you doing?!-"_

Her intercom dropped the call sharply. Not a second was given for her to react; within seconds a roaring noise collided with her ears. Onto the floor she fell, and her eyes shot to the sky as she planted her hands against her ears.

A beam of dark energy shot into the sky, and shoved the clouds from out its way. Above the roar sounded the drone of a piano organ.

The Harmonium?

A dread instead replaced the confusion within Natsuki's mind. But luckily upon the beam vanishing, she bolted upwards. Uncaring, she ran around the corner, and straight towards the entrance.

Nobody was here except for the absolute carnage of a previous battle. The concreted floor had slash marks upon it, suggesting an otome with a melee weapon. All clues pointed to the Archmeister, but there were other blade marks present.

She slid glass shards from the shattered windows away with her foot.

What was she doing? There was no time for this!

Taking one last look at the splattered blood, she could only hope it didn't belong to Shizuru.

* * *

Where was she?

Natsuki was under the castle, that much she could figure. Something was steadily beginning to feel wrong about this whole situation, however. The blast from the once forgotten Harmonium was one thing, but this? Everything down here appeared so… broken.

Passing by the various machines, and vehicles, Natsuki quickly noticed a pattern down these large corridors.

Were these from the Twelve King War, or something earlier? Many of these vehicles weren't meant for the land, but in fact the sky. Earl only used a selection of rockets these days, nevermind aeroplanes. So what had happened here?

Glancing towards one jet in particular, she frowned at the staining of blood. Blackened with age against the seat, and she could only imagine how old it was. Surely blood would eventually disappear, right? Then again, there was only three hundred years of history Earl had. Beyond that was simply… nothingness.

She continued to stare at the vehicle for a time, until she was jolted out of this. She hadn't come down here for history lessons! Picking up the pace, she headed further through the corridors until her mind was interrupted. In the distance she could hear voices, and froze.

" _Yet they said you need three people to operate the Harmonium. The winners certainly do like to lie, don't they, Smith?"_

" _It was certainly convenient having a Weaver whose an otome, and a pianist. Nina, you do realise they will be on their way soon?"_

" _...Stop calling me that."_

Smith? The head of Schwartz? Nina, a _Weaver_? But whose voice had that been who spoke first? Slipping against the wall, the Principal warily peered around the corner. Beyond it she saw the Harmonium completely open to the elements. Its towering build stretched upwards inside the chamber, making her feel small.

Quickly she spotted Nina in front of it- materialised. She frowned, catching sight of the girl's GEM. The Ultimate Black Diamond… a sacred, and most unholy GEM which had been lost.

" _Our Aswad allies have made a significant distraction."_ Smith murmured, brushing his fingers to his ear- an intercom? " _They have come under heavy resistance as we suspected. Do you think it's a good idea to leave them stray?"_ He asked the Grand Duke, an oddly haunting smile piercing his lips. " _I would feel ashamed to have been part of Artai's little spat with Windbloom."_

" _Little spat? You underestimate me, Smith."_

The Grand Duke's voice was definitely different. It sounded higher, and more constricted. Was this Arashi- with a hand covering her mouth, Natsuki about flew out of her skin. Her eyes bolted to the figure stood beside her, but immediately relaxed.

" _Shizuru!"_ She hissed, removing the Archmeister's palm from herself. " _Where have you been?"_ Amongst the soft whisperings, she instantly caught sight of Shizuru's arm. The robe had been torn, and blood was present. Contiguously an anger boiled inside of her, and she opened her mouth. Realising their situation, she quickly closed her mouth, and looked back to the three enemies.

" _Don't we all?"_ With the Grand Duke climbing the few steps up the Harmonium, Smith followed. The blonde seemed all the more amused of the situation, and clasped his hand to the otome's shoulder. " _I shall place Nina here under Schwartz's protection. I very much doubt Guadeloupe would appreciate to see her again."_

This needed to be sorted quickly. Glancing at Shizuru, Natsuki gestured to the Grand Duke, she had a plan, though it was highly dangerous. She also suspected Nina's master was the Grand Duke, making this increasingly difficult. But did they have a choice here? They couldn't keep Nagi- Arashi, or whoever this was alive. Not when-

" _I will distract them, and aim my sights on Smith."_ Shizuru softly spoke, causing her to freeze once more. " _It will give you enough time to strike the Grand Duke."_ Feeling Shizuru's lips press against her cheek, she blinked, and snapped out of it.

" _Sh-"_

It was too late for the Archmeister uncovered her position. Brushing past Natsuki, she walked into the centre of the chamber; three sets of eyes immediately settling onto her. "My, nobody told me there was going to be a party in such a distasteful place." She joked.

"The Archmeister? What a surprise." The Grand Duke arched a brow, momentarily glancing towards Nina. The new meister appeared intensely uncomfortable, and peered away from them. "I take it you want Nina back, you can have her, if you want?" Shrugging, the leader shoved their hands into their pockets, appearing dismissive.

"I would quiet like that. Although I would prefer all three of you would."

What was Shizuru doing?! Staring into the woman's back, Natsuki gnawed at her lip. She did realise a cannon that made noise, and light was useless here? Curse her lack of a melee element! Whoever thought it'd be a good idea to give her GEM such an immobile weapon?

" _The Aswad have reached the castle interior! They're heading for the east wing!"_

Her intercom suddenly spiked back into life, and made her jump. This situation was getting worse at the very moment. In this situation, what did she do? Did she neutralise the incoming threat which was the Harmonium, or protect a country's Queen?

" _Nina, I would like you to begin the song."_

" _But N-"_

There really was no time, was there? Natsuki reached for anything in sight; much to her luck this item being a crusty old pole. It had been snapped, and housed horrifically sharp edges. This would do fine against a non-otome. Now.

Edging across the corner again, she saw Shizuru react to this situation as well. She bolted straight for the blonde, but unfortunately he somehow dodged. How? It was beyond Natsuki, but right now… directing her focus upon the Grand Duke, she rushed from her hiding area.

"And the Principal?! Today is certainly becoming interesting!" The Artain leader grinned at her, and just barely dodged backwards.

It was a moment too late for both otome, for the chamber shook. The eardrum shattering organ pierced, and dark energy wrapped around the instrument. Before they knew it, both the Artain, and Schwartz leaders had dodged yet again.

Natsuki cursed, jumping her eyes to Shizuru,, but became stuck.

Below the Archmeister's feet was a pitch black shape. It was unnaturally straight along the edges, and before she knew it, the elder vanished.

In her place was a towering wall of black; it was like part of a painting had been torn, leaving black in its place. No sound was produced from this enigma, nor did she fancy touching it.

What… had happened, she wondered? She stared at the black substance, and that alone. Shock? Was this what she felt? Shizuru was just-

Gone.

" _The Queen! The Queen's been stabbed!"_

* * *

"You. Who are you?"

* * *

 **A/N: Upon the Harmonium's entrance, I needed the chapter to speed up quickly. It needed to be a confused mess to match the emotion going on. If I had made it detailed, and slow paced, it wouldn't have read right.**

 **As for the story direction, I'm starting to include bits, and pieces from the manga. I recently started rereading it, and fell in love with it all over again. I always did find the manga to be better than the anime.**

 **Things are going to get a little high inducing, and perhaps even depressive. Maybe you could've guessed? Please don't kill me.**

 **Maybe I should've named this chapter "What?" instead of "Regicidal"...? I don't know.**

 **Next Chapter! "I think I can get us back, but I don't know how the anchor would react to you. This fragment is small, so." - "The Harbinger of the Seven Days of Flame? That's what they call me? I'm some holy prophet for a religion? What are those idiots thinking?!" - "The castle has almost been reconstructed. The public believes your cousin is alive, and in our safekeeping. Never forget that. Or do you really want to find out what Prisoner 17 wants from you…?" - "Yukariko, I would like you to help him." - "The days really don't become any easier, do they, Shizuru?"**


	16. An Unbelievable Overture

**by Twisted Eternal Wolvetta**

* * *

 **Chapter 16: An Unbelievable Overture**

"Tell me, Principal. How should we… ah, "acquire" Florence? I've been wanting their royal palace for quite some time." With a chair facing backwards towards Natsuki's desk, the Grand Duke grinned. Sat on the chair backwards, they rested their forearms against the top rail. "Don't give me that face now, you know what our arrangements are."

Staring at the Artain, Natsuki stiffly gritted her teeth. "Tsk." She had been forced into this mess; they all had been. "You do realise you'll have immediate opposition with Florentine otome?" Getting only a tighter grin passed back, Natsuki continued their staring contest.

Slouching in her chair, her eyes drifted to her desk, and she fell into deep thought. Pressing her fingers together, she leant her elbows against the desk.

To overthrow a whole country…

Frowning, she remained like this for some time.

"... Surround the palace with meister. Give them the warning of attack, but don't act." She looked up to the Grand Duke; the leader giving her a look of curiosity. "Those unable to fight will leave, but potential leaders will arrive, allowing you to deal with all of them. Strike down all their underlings until only the royal house remain. Without any support they'll panic, and spread, giving you the opportunity to strike the final blow."

"And if they never surrender?"

That was rich coming from somebody who ordered their soldiers shot when retreating from battle. Natsuki's anger boiled, but she relented it quickly. Inhaling slowly, she spoke lowly. "Threaten their people; flush them out, it's as simple as that."

What would Shizuru think, she wondered?

Not a day had passed, and Guadeloupe was already vastly different. There was an unsettling mourning throughout the community. You could sense it even if it wasn't being expressed. Everybody was acutely aware of what had happened, and were helpless to intervene.

"Bombs, perhaps?" The Grand Duke bit , boredom soon striking their features. "You're no fun, Principal." Rising from the chair, they set their hand upon the desk in front of Natsuki. "I would like you to cover up the Queen's death."

"Why? Your Aswad agents killed her." Or was this in a means to cover up a manipulation game? "What have you done with the witnesses?"

"I think you know the answer." Shrugging, the Grand Duke lifted their hands. "I'll let you think about that for a while. But for now, my dear Principal, I require to speak with my future otome." Heading towards the door, they stopped for a moment. "Please do keep Guadeloupe running as usual." With one final glance across their shoulder, the Artain left, leaving Natsuki alone.

Resting her arms against her armchair, Natsuki stared long, and hard at the doors. She had finally been left alone. Natsuki could finally breathe.

But there was absolutely no relief.

Shizuru had all but disappeared, Queen Mashiro was dead; how, she had no idea, and the academy… What had even happened? The walls had come crashing down like sand slipping between her fingers. It was like trying to drink soup with a fork.

Her mind was fragmented, clouded; in absolute disarray.

 _How_ was she supposed to react? Right now was she meant to crumble? Maybe it was shock that she didn't sob the moment that cursed Grand Duke left? Perhaps her mind was so far behind she would break at any minute now?

The minutes sluggishly rode past, and Natsuki's face twisted into further concern. Looking from the doors at last, she glanced upon the old photograph to her side. Placing it downwards, she hid it from sight, and exhaled.

 _Shizuru, what am I going to do?_

* * *

A towering wall of nothingness stretched before Shizuru. If she hadn't been awake, she would've thought she was dreaming. But she wasn't; what stood before her was horrifically real.

She couldn't hear anything in her surroundings, but her blood relentlessly pumped inside her veins. It immediately put her on edge, and she moved just to hear her robe rattle.

Where was she? What had happened? One minute she had been attacking John Smith, then the next moment she was here. Had the Harmonium been responsible for this?

But… these walls had her trapped.

With these strange walls on all sides, she felt at a loss. There was even a ceiling to this thing! Had she been boxed in, perhaps? Though the mere idea of trying to bypass this felt impossible. Was she stuck here? Whatever the case, things didn't seem too well right now.

Cautiously heading towards one of the walls, Shizuru didn't dare to touch it. There was a foreboding sensation that eerily followed her. She could feel it, like someone- or something was watching her.

What… precisely? Glancing around the enclosed, pitch black area, she gripped her element more securely. There was nothing in sight, but the feeling of being observed skyrocketed. There was something, wasn't there-

" _You look lost."_

The voice was far too familiar, but Shizuru couldn't put her finger on who it was. She stiffened upon the voice's intrusion, and spun around. Nothing was behind her, and only the wall greeted her. Poising into a readied stance, the Archmeister swiftly searched. Though this was futile as she was blinded by the sheer darkness.

It was a feminine voice she had heard, and one she had definitely not heard for years. But who was it?

" _You know you don't belong here, right?"_ The voice again sounded, and Shizuru immediately felt a presence behind her.

Twisting around, she froze. The walls had abruptly dispersed, and standing before her was… "Mai?" She frowned, her façade completely forgotten. But something was terribly wrong here, wasn't it? She scanned the woman quickly, and for the life of her couldn't understand her dress.

It was a black school uniform, and the expression the redhead passed her was a huge cocktail of emotions. Upon her old friend's face was regret, sadness, and angrish.

The setting around them faded, and Shizuru was lead into further confusion. Originally she had been inside the Harmonium's chamber. It had looked to be ruins inside of a cave more than anything. But this was a building. Its layout felt similar to Guadeloupe's, but was increasingly different.

This building looked like the ones from the older sections of Windbloom. Particularly the ones from inside the old slums.

"...Where am I?" She asked, her eyes cautiously moving back to the redhead.

"You would know it as Fuuka. The Holy Lands, or whatever that chairwoman had said back then." Animatedly shrugging, Mai looked out of the window to the distant forest. I should help you get back."

Get back? Feeling a confusion flood her, Shizuru watched the woman. She was unsure of what to make of this situation. How was she supposed to react to this anyway? Tokiha Mai was standing in front of her; someone who had gone missing years ago. But something was off. This didn't feel like the Mai she knew at all.

Fuuka as well. These Holy Lands no longer existed. They had long ago been destroyed by the Harmonium itself. The organ's original site hadn't even been underneath the castle! It had been in _the middle of the Black Valley_! Such a place hadn't even been a desert. The Harmonium had eradicated the whole desert during the Twelve King War.

"I know you're confused, but you can't stay here." Mai murmured, gesturing the brunette to follow her down the corridor.

It was awfully silent in this strange building, Shizuru realised. Only their voices, and footsteps invaded the sheer blinding silence. Looking outside, Shizuru's bafflement heightened. Outside was certainly a forest, and the sun was out. But instead of the blue administrator star, there was instead a red one.

Shifting her gaze back to Mai, she stared into the woman's back.

The fabled star from the Seven Days of Flame. Such a star could no longer exist, it had crashed down onto Earth! That was another problem- Earth. She was from _Earl._ How could she be on Earth?! Stopping in her tracks, it took a moment for the redhead to realise Shizuru wasn't following.

During the Seven Days of Flame, the Ultimate Black Diamond, and the Pure White Diamond had merged which brought disaster to Earth. Somehow the GEMs had been created from that red administrator star. The human race had escaped Earth, and had resettled on Earl. _**So how was any of this even possible?!**_

"Are you realising it now?" The redhead asked her, derailing the Archmeister's fleeting mind. She eyed Shizuru almost uncomfortably, the two once more at a stop inside the corridor. "I can't tell you, but you'll find out eventually."

What was that supposed to mean? What was she realising? "I need answers- now." Shizuru spoke clearly, and steadily. Having never once dematerialised her robe or element, she eyed Mai. She was prepared to fight her if needed. "This is Earth, yes? How does it exist? It was destroyed by that star." Glancing up to the crimson administrator, she regarded her once more. "What exactly _is_ the Harmonium?"

"I told you, I can't tell you." In a warning tone Mai replied to her. Something in her expression changed when the Archmeister lifted her element. She frowned, but didn't return the challenge. "You will find the answer eventually, but when that'll be I can't say."

Relenting, Shizuru inwardly sighed. So this was how it was? There was no point attacking, it seemed. She would simply have to take this Mai's word for it. It wasn't like she had a choice in the matter. She had absolutely no idea what was happening here. Who was to say she would ever return to… where ever Guadeloupe was?

"Then can you answer me one thing?" Shizuru asked, spotting curiosity hit the woman's expression. Seeing this as a good sign, she continued her question. "It is said only a few survived the Seven Days of Flame. There was one in particular; the Harbinger. It's said they started the fires."

"The fires?" Staring at the Archmeister oddly, Mai appeared confused for a moment. Abruptly frustration, and anger wrote over this. "The Harbinger of the Seven Days of Flame? _That's_ what they call me?" Having Shizuru not react, she fumed. "I'm some holy prophet for a religion? What are those idiots thinking?!"

She was? Shizuru watched Mai storm away, and quickly followed after her.

The Harbinger. The Bringer of Fire. The Fire Princess. Suddenly things became a little clearer; at least to Shizuru.

Mai was crossing her arms as she swiftly walked, and in a matter of minutes they had left the grounds of the strange site. Heading towards the nearby forest, Shizuru felt at a loss in this oddly familiar place. Somehow she had known a garden would appear, and curiously looked around.

Flowers, and shrubs of all kinds surrounded the place, and in the centre was a stone arbour. "Are we the only ones here?"

"On the most part." The redhead muttered, not looking at her, but seeming more calm this time around.

A cave appeared in the distance as they headed further into the forest. Just where was Mai leading her, Shizuru wondered? Following the woman into the cave, she noticed it to be a tunnel. It was dark, and the redhead had stopped before being blanketed by it.

"Don't head out the cave." She warned, summoning an element abruptly.

Shizuru stared at the ringed element, watching it spin into fiery life. The Fire Princess; it was certainly her. She cautiously glanced behind her shoulder to the exit, and paused.

Outside the forest was on fire.

But it hadn't been? She could abruptly hear the crackle, and spit of bark aflame. Looking back to Mai, she quickly tailgated her once more; keeping to the light which the redhead's element produced.

Had that site been an illusion? Was she missing something here? There were so many questions, and absolutely no answers. This was feeling like more of a dream rather than reality. But perhaps this was crazy enough to actually be true?

"The floor isn't safe down here, so be careful." Mai cautioned, lifting her arm up enough so the spinning fire lit their way entirely. "The caves are ancient down here, and most of it's still unmapped."

What a strange place.

After some time of trekking through tunnels, and different routes, they came across a large clearing. Towards the end Shizuru spotted a circle of stone with pillars ringing it. She drifted towards it curiously, and counted eleven pillars. It seemed there were two pillars which hadn't risen, and pondered the meaning. It reminded her of the Founder's System. It fact it looked identical to the base of the machine except it was made from crumbling rock.

"We're almost there. There's a boat waiting for us."

A boat? There were underground rivers down here? Shizuru's interest piqued instantaneously. She would appreciate them leaving this cave network. After a while Shizuru had started feeling claustrophobic. She wasn't usually, but some of the tunnels were tight.

Reaching a stream, this quickly amassed into a river as the cave expanded. The droplets of water pierced the eerie silence, giving Shizuru some noise relief. Already the dampness was evident as the full scale of a lake came into view.

Stretching back from the cave exit was a vast cliff on the edge of the lake. From this angle inside the cave she couldn't see the top. Was there even a top, perhaps? Maybe this was just the wall of the underground lake she was looking at? But if that was the case, that'd make this cave absolutely gigantic.

The two women stepped into the boat, and light flooded once exiting the cave. This sheer cliff was in fact an enormous chasm with an extruded middle. Atop this extruded land, Shizuru could see structures poking up.

What was that, she wondered?

It distinctively looked like metal stretching up. Upon further inspection, she also noticed a stone staircase leading up the cliffside. Was that their destination? From the looks of things, that certainly seemed to be the case.

The short boat trip was forever silent except the gentle lapping of water. The boat sailed smoothly across, and if Shizuru hadn't been stressed, it would've been relaxing. That wasn't the case; her mind was ablaze with questions, and worries. What did this all mean? Would she be able to return? What had happened to Natsuki? Shizuru could only hope that the Principal had managed to defeat the enemy.

She had no doubt in Natsuki's skills, and abilities, but one would forever worry about their lover. It was something Shizuru could never help herself with. When there was the off chance that Natsuki might be hurt, she would immediately gain prey.

The Grand Duke, Aswad, and Schwartz were going to pay for this.

" _I already told you, I want to get back!"_ Once drawing up the steps, Shizuru immediately recognised that voice, and felt afraid to believe it. Natsuki?! How was that possible-

Upon the final visibility, further bafflement instantly clouded the Archmeister's mind. It was Natsuki, but no particularly so. Not to mention there was something incredibly off about her accomplice. Of all people it was Juliet Nao Zhang; who would've thought it?

" _I'd help, but since I don't know how to?"_ The redhead shrugged. " _Jokes on you, Kuga. Now, how about you get me-"_

" _My name isn't Kuga! It's Natsuki! Na-tsuki!"_

" _Whatever you say."_ Looking towards their two new arrivals, Nao arched a brow towards them. She too wore a black uniform, and she propped a hand to her hip. "Tokiha, you got one too? Where did _she_ pop up from?" She shot the brunette a rather disgusted glance, and Shizuru wondered why.

Shizuru's attention was soon focused upon this outworldly Natsuki, however. Their eyes were fixated in both hesitation, and curiosity. It seemed this Natsuki knew who she was, that much was obvious. But… who…? And Kuga?

The Natsuki here wasn't wearing a uniform like them either. Was she in the same hassle as she was? She was beginning to think this was either time or dimensional travel. At this point, she was simply going to have to go with the flow. Because right now, she had an idea; it wasn't much of a plan, but it was better than nothing. How was she even supposed to react to all this anyway? There was no way she could ever find out, could she?

"I found her in the school. Did she appear here? Do you think there are anymore?"

"I doubt it." Nao flipped an old phone open, and this caused Natsuki to eye is cautiously. The fiery redhead instantly caught this, and grinned. "What? Does your dimension no-"

"Nao!"

"What?" Shrugging at Mai, Nao shot her a look. "It isn't like there's any point hiding it."

"But this is-!" Exhaling a breath in frustration, Mai stormed away from Shizuru's side, and headed towards the dismissive woman. "You always do this! You ruin everything!"

"Hey, whoa there, Tokiha. Personal space, much?" The fellow redhead backed away, jabbing a finger towards the other's chest.

The overly cautious Natsuki edged away from the pair awkwardly. The two arguing redheads didn't even seem to notice, and instead Shizuru headed towards her. She wanted to know what was happening. Her head was absolutely spinning, and she had no doubt this Natsuki's was as well.

The look she had given Nao when that flip phone was used; did it suggest she wasn't aware of technology? What did this all mean?

"...Viola." Natsuki suspiciously spoke as she neared. "You aren't going to be an asshole, are you?"

Blinking, Shizuru paused in her stride, and stared at her. An asshole? This was certainly an interesting change of events.

Nao had spoken about dimensions, was it possible this Natsuki knew her in her own…? "No, I will not." She wondered if this Natsuki knew the same people she did except in her own… world? Time? Dimension? Did this also mean the Mai, and Nao here knew their own versions?

"What's happening? Nobody is explaining anything!" Natsuki was understandingly frustrated, and annoyed. "One moment I'm next to some… death piano, then next minute I get thrown here with that Nao!" Gesturing to the fiery redhead, she crossed her arms tightly.

Death piano? "The Harmonium?"

"Exactly that." Natsuki grumbled. "You…" Eyeing Shizuru, Natsuki gave her an odd look. "Don't seem like Viola, and what's all that you're wearing, anyway? It doesn't look very protective."

This Natsuki seemed younger, Shizuru realised. She seemed to be around the age which her Natsuki had been during her Pearl year. Seventeen? Eighteen? Fixing the apparent teen a smile, she shook her head. "We would be here all day if I explained it."

Though given that Mai, and Nao were at each other's throats, who knew how much time they had? Looking up to the metal struts before them, she realised the metal spines were in fact tubes. They joined into the oval base at the floor. These struts also stretched upwards, and attached to the ceiling high above.

For a moment she continued to stare at this oddity. The ceiling in the middle had long ago shattered, revealing a night sky.

Had she been here that long? It was in the middle of the day at the building.

All around this machine was debris, and it look incredibly battered. What on Earl had happened here? She neared the instrument warily, and gazed upon the logo. She recognised it from somewhere, and for the life of her, she couldn't think from where.

It was almost a circle with a dot between it, and a slash through the upper half. Had she seen it from a textbook, perhaps?Thinking nothing more of it, she turned to the approaching Natsuki. The outworldly woman seemed concerned upon also seeing the symbol.

"This thing always appears when something bad happens." Natsuki nonchalantly spoke, unconsciously drifting her gaze back to Nao, and Mai. The two were arguing even louder, and the noise echoed throughout the strange chasm. "Do you…" She looked back to Shizuru, defensively crossing her arms. "...Know what it is?"

"No, I do not." There was a heightening suspicion Shizuru caught in her eyes. To make matters worse, she sensed a hatred. What had happened to her? Taking one last look at the machine, she trailed to the cliff edge.

She sat down, and to her surprise found the other following suit. For an awkward minute or two, they remained in silence as they sat on the edge. Eventually, Shizuru looked back to Natsuki, and noticed the woman had a chain dangling from her throat.

A necklace? Unconsciously going for it, she froze, the two locking eyes. Realising what she had almost done, she lowered her hand, and instead asked. "What is that chain you're wearing? Understandably, Natsuki gave her an uncomfortable look, and glanced away. How much did it mean to her, Shizuru wondered?

Taking the necklace from under her shirt, Natsuki clutched at whatever was hanging from it. "It's called an anchor. But it's probably useless now."

An anchor? It meant absolutely nothing to the Archmeister- that's until she saw it. The anchor, it turns out, was a dark purple crystal. Her eyes remained fixated on it, and she instantly recognised what it was. The Schwartz were known to use these crystals.

"What does it do?" She pondered, keeping her surprise hidden. There was always the chance that this was a trap; as insane as everything here was. But she wasn't about to risk her neck in any situation.

"You really aren't Viola, are you?" Natsuki looked relieved, though this only lasted for a few moments. Again Natsuki stared at her, an insure look being spotted by the elder. "It…" Taking it from around her neck, and encased it between her hands, and looked down to the lake below. "...Anchors things to reality. Technically I could anchor an object here, and force it to my…"

"World?" Shizuru supplied. This Natsuki looked like she was about to explode. The frown she had was covered in confusion. She didn't blame her for one moment.

"It's complicated, I don't know how to explain it."

"In no doubt it is." Cupping her hands, Shizuru too looked down at the sheer drop to the lake. This _anchor_ sounded nothing like the Schwartz's crystals. They summoned SLAVEs which could be controlled, not manipulate the very physics of the world. But if so was that their ticket out of here?

" _You know she's there too, right?"_ Nao was heard in the distance. " _She's connected to all of them. Why not just call her, and-"_

" _And what? Make matters worse? Do you ever stop to think for five minutes?"_ Pressing her hands to her face, Mai rubbed it delicately. She said something else, but given the distance, it was unheard.

" _Tokiha, we're making it worse by just having them here."_

What were they talking about? Having not moved, Shizuru simply continued to listen in on them. Who was connected to what? Other than those two, was there someone else here with them? Did this person perhaps know how to get them out of here?

" _Contacting Mikoto would just complicate things…"_

"I think I can get us back, but I don't know how the anchor would react to you. This fragment is small, so." With Natsuki abruptly picking up again, Shizuru regarded her silently. Natsuki cupped the necklace between her hands, and hid the crystal from view. "I've never tried it on anyone."

"How would you usually do it?" Such a device seemed impossible. Even with how advanced Guadeloupe's technology was, this was pushing it. Did this crystal manipulate time, and space, perhaps? Though still… she still couldn't wrap it up inside her mind. Was this in the past, an alternative universe, or…? Was it both?

She _had_ to get back.

"I would just touch an object with it." The outworldly Natsuki appeared cautious again all of a sudden, and stared at her suspiciously. "Why am I even explaining this?"

* * *

It was unsettling. It had only been a few hours since the Grand Duke had left, and Natsuki was utterly at a loss. What was she supposed to do in this situation? The rest of the otome were silent as they couldn't communicate privately yet.

Night had fallen, and she was alone inside her quarter's bedroom. Sat upon the bed, she stared at the wardrobe, lost in thought.

Everything felt surreal, and wrong. There was also the sensation that she should be aware of something; but what?

The Harmonium had taken Shizuru away from her. It had been a completely unexplained, and abrupt disaster. Was Shizuru alive? Was she even well? There were so many questions which had sparked inside Natsuki's mind. It was to the point that she felt she'd go insane if she didn't silence them somehow.

But… _how_? With her face twisting, she stood, and mindlessly opened the wardrobe. With numerous items of clothing hung, Natsuki sighed. What was she even doing? It wasn't like she'd wear these clothes anyway. She only ever wore her uniform these days.

Though really, was it even classed a uniform? She had chosen it herself.

A thought came to mind, and she drifted to Shizuru's side. Hesitantly she opened the door, and brushed her fingers across the clothing.

Would these be used?

It was a hefty question which loomed inside her mind. It hit her like a brick wall out of nowhere, and suddenly her knees felt weak. Shifting to the bed, she sat down heavily, and rested her forearms to her knees.

Staring at the clothing, her throat constricted tightly. She wanted her back! How difficult of a need was that?! She wanted to embrace her, and know everything was fine. Natsuki _had_ to know Shizuru was safe! But… in this situation, how could she?

The Harmonium had risen reality breaking walls between them, pulling them apart. Before she had known it, John Smith, and the Grand Duke had escaped. She had been left to stare at that blasted organ, and collapse in that crumbled chamber.

Quickly her own enemies had taken control of her very life.

Feeling hot, wet tears stain her cheeks, she angrily wiped her cheeks. She didn't have time for this. All she wanted was something of Shizuru's to keep close. Something which meant a lot to both of them. But did such an item exist?

Frowning, she continued to wipe away the tears which wouldn't relent. Releasing a jolty sigh, she stood. Venturing back to the wardrobe, she spied the shelf door. She hesitantly opened it, and a lone box greeted her. What was this, she wondered?

Reaching for it, she held it neatly in her hands. It wasn't heavy at all, and an unsigned tag hung from some string. Had Shizuru got something for her? Sluggishly opening the box, she paused for a long while as she stared at the contents.

A small box was inside.

What should she do? She knew what small boxes meant, but…

She placed the larger box on the floor, and the small one on the mattress. Back onto the bed she sat, and leaned her weight into her feet. Cupping her face into her hands, she again released a wrenched sigh, and let her arms drop.

How had this happened? _Why had it happened?_ The moment she had managed to pry into Shizuru's heart, this had happened! She loved the Archmeister to absolute bits. There was no denying it that she loved her.

To fall romantically for someone; before Shizuru there had been no one. Sexually there had also been absolutely no one. There had just been no experiences of such things. Yet Shizuru-

Prying over to the box, she quickly opened it, and stared at its contents.

It was a silver band cushioned by argent pillowing. In design, it had an extra strip of layering welded to it. The design felt right. It was neither too simple or complex, and Natsuki felt it suited her.

Tilting the jewellery around within her fingers, she paused. Inside was writing. " _Unto you, I promise my heart."_ She murmured quietly, her eyes drifting from the ring, and down to her lap. It was a promise ring.

Biting down onto her tongue, she softly shook. Weight had amassed into her chest, and shoulders, swiftly weighing her down. There was an overwhelming sensation of loss which invaded her heart. A pressure quickly swarmed inside her head, redirecting her thoughts completely.

She had lost her.

* * *

The past few days had been horrible. She hadn't even attempted to sleep the previous night. What point would there be? Natsuki had been alone in her thoughts for the past twenty-four hours. But for the sake of Guadeloupe, and Windbloom, this appointment was desperately needed.

Queen Mashiro had been assassinated by the Aswad. How she still had no idea. But even so, here she was fortifying Artai, and Schwartz's damned plans.

"The castle has almost been reconstructed." She spoke slowly, and clearly. Sat behind her desk, she pressed her fingers together, and rested her elbows upon the desk. "The public believes your cousin is alive, and in our safekeeping."

She eyed the teenage boy with almost suspicion. It would take some time to get him properly disguised as the Queen. But luckily enough it seemed the boy had a figure to 'pass'.

"But how do you expect me to do this? I've only just heard she died!" The boy protested, backing away. Mind you, he would've, if he hadn't bumped into Miss Maria's front. He glanced over his shoulder to her, and paled.

"Windbloom is in danger. If word gets out Her Majesty was killed, all hell would break loose. Never forget that. Or do you really want to find out what Prisoner 17 wants from you…?"

Prisoner 17 was the Aswad leader. Though they weren't yet sure which Aswad had assassinated Mashiro, they had managed to capture the leader. She was a chaotic one. So much so Natsuki was surprised Mayha had managed to capture her alive.

"N-no!" The boy wafted his hands up in defence, which in turn caused Natsuki to sigh in exhaustion.

" _...Send me through to Yukariko Steinberg."_ Natsuki muttered into her GEM, confusing the teen even further. She waited for the call to be sent through, and eyed the boy once more. "Forget your original identity. Your name is now Mashiro Blan de Windbloom, Queen of the Kingdom of Windbloom, and Sovereign States."

"And how am I supposed to remember that?"

"If my students can memorise every single step in a dance, I am sure you can remember your own name." Miss Maria bemusedly bit. She brushed past the overly nervous teen, and stepped before Natsuki's desk. "Principal. Reira Mariposa, and Anh Lu have arrived for tomorrow's survival hike."

"Yes, Miss Maria." Natsuki tiredly replied, and was finally linked to Yukariko's GEM.

" _Principal?"_

"Yukariko, can you come to my office shortly? We have Her Majesty." Natsuki saw the teen flinch at the mere title, and sighed. "Yukariko, I would like you to help him."

" _To become adjusted in his new role?"_

"Yes." With no further word required, she broke the link, and distractedly clutched at the chain around her neck.

It was a new addition of hers since yesterday. Attached to it, and hidden away inside her tube-shirt was the promise ring. At first she hadn't known what to do with it. Still thinking about it gave her an horrifically heavy feeling. But even so here she was wearing it close to her heart.

"...Principal Kruger?" The teen mumbled, capturing her attention instantly. "Are you alright?" She seemed exhausted.

For a moment Natsuki looked surprised he had even noticed. She blinked, and awkwardly smiled. "I am fine." She smoothly lied, nodding to Miss Maria who reported her leave. "Myself, and the teachers here will be helping you fill your new role. For now you will be studying with the Corals-"

"Studying? In Guadeloupe? But I'm-"

"Male, yes. But you're also Windbloom royalty; and in Her Majesty's case, fully entitled to visit. Your cousin spent nights here when the castle needed repairs." Many royals had reserved their rooms in the past. It was natural given many of their otome were royals. Even more so, many otome masters were royal as well. But with the castle's recent predicament, the public wouldn't suspect a thing.

"Still… it seems wrong. How many girls try to enroll anyway?"

"Twenty-five thousand a year by average." Natsuki instantly spoke the fact, almost smirking when the teen went wide-eyed.

Upon that fact, a knock sounded at the doors, and Yukariko entered.

"Yukariko, this would be him. What do you think?" The tired Principal gestured to the boy, unreactive to him awkwardly staring between them.

"You can definitely see the family resemblance." The teacher murmured, clasping her hands before herself. She stood her ground beside the befuddled royal, and regarded Natsuki entirely. "What would you like me to do?"

The teacher had certainly got here quickly. Had Yukariko flown, or had she been close by already?

"For one he'll need training in etiquette." Cupping her jaw, Natsuki looked the boy over. "Speech therapy especially; the Queen's voice was much higher than his. As for that lack of confidence…" Falling into deep thought, the Principal mentally sifted through what education they had. "...Put him into the Coral combat training."

"C-combat training?"

"What did the royal house have you do?" Natsuki inquired suddenly, changing the subject for the teen's own sake.

This personally was a good distraction for Natsuki, she found. Though work was always tiresome, it was at least keeping her sane. She was sure if she was to be left to her own thoughts, she'd go mad. This boy was at least bearable to tolerate too.

Why he was chosen by the Grand Duke, she'd never understand though. He was directly in line to the throne anyway. Most of the royal family had perished in the previous Aswad incident. Was it because he was so innocent? It would certainly be easy to manipulate, and shape this boy.

"Not much. They never believed I would become King since they wanted Mashiro to marry." He looked somewhat down at the notion, but then frowned. He stared at the floor for a long while, lost in thought.

" _Is this a good idea?"_ Yukariko murmured quietly to her. " _We rarely let men into the grounds, nevermind adolescent boys."_

" _He is a boy, Yukariko, not an animal. Besides, he'll have a guard at all times. It isn't like he'll be able to just wander off."_ Easing away from the older woman, Natsuki stood from her seat. "You're almost seventeen, yes?" She broke the boy's train of thought, and came to stand before him. "Most of the Corals are reaching that age, I'm sure you'll fit in." She gave him a reassuring smile, and directed him to the doors.

Gesturing for the two to follow, her back remained facing them as she led them. Outside they went, and down the cliff pathway they ventured. Fortunately they missed the exhaustion Natsuki couldn't help but reveal. Rubbing her eyes gently, she slowly blinked, and sighed afterwards. She so desperately wanted to sleep.

But enough of that, she needed to get this masquerade to the underground lab. Luckily Helene had some basic medical background. But she was a science engineer, not a nurse. She was all they had in relation to the boy's health.

"Where are we going?" The boy curiously asked, looking all around them as they headed for the classroom building. His mood instantly became nervous once more, however. The students were heading in the same direction, and had already spotted him. " _What do I do?"_

"Act as you always do. They don't know who you are." Natsuki murmured, looking towards the students. "Yumemiya!" She shouted, making the boy jump in response. "Where is Erstin Ho?"

Having been staring down at the floor, the pig tailed girl was broken from her train of thought. For a moment she stared blankly at Natsuki, and betrayed her worry, and concern. Such an expression didn't look right on Arika's face, and it took the Principal aback.

"I don't know. Nobody does." The ginger muttered, straying towards the elder woman. Her eyes again drifted to the ground, and she continued. "Do you know what happened to Nina?"

"She has family business with her father." Natsuki lied. Although it wasn't all wrong; the Duke's hound would definitely be here. But even so… the mere mention of that girl; Natsuki didn't like it at all. "She should return soon.

Where was Erstin Ho? Was it as she had suspected, and she had been dragged into this? Were Schwartz, and the Grand Duke manipulating her right now? The mere thought was concerning. "She will be found." She nodded to the worrying student. "If you find her, report to any of the staff."

With Arika hesitantly nodding, she again smiled, and hastily retreated from the students. Yukariko, and the boy followed in suit, and they bypassed the classrooms upon entry.

Luckily there were only a few students left in the corridors. No fuss had been taken to the royal either. Remarkably nobody recognised him, it seemed. Though perhaps Natsuki should've thought more before dragging him through the grounds? With her lack of sleep, she wasn't really surprised she had made such an amateur mistake.

"You're to meet with our science engineer. Down in the labs we will be able to explain more." The Principal reported to the royal behind her. She led the two through the end door, and down metal steps.

Immediately a cool draft hit Natsuki, and she regretted her choice in clothing. It was always so cold down here. It would forever amaze her how Yohko could spend so long in these chambers. Nevermind being alone for so long.

"It's cold…" The boy spoke, hugging his arms around his torso as he followed. "Is there really anyone down here?" he asked, leaning slightly to look over the railings. There was a sheer drop awaiting him, and he paled. "What is this place?"

"The underground labs. Very few people outside Guadeloupe know of it." Yukariko murmured, easily grabbing his shoulder, and yanking him from the railings. "We would appreciate discretion."

"O-of course." Stuttering, the royal again fell into silence.

Maybe they should also work on his lack of conversation? Though it was too early to say whether he was always like this. Natsuki continued to muse to herself, and eventually they climbed down the rest of the stairs.

Before them stretched the main platform which was frequently used. It was suspended above the ground floor which housed the Founder's System. In the far right corner was a mass of machinery, and computers which hummed lowly.

Understandably the royal was at a loss, and looked around curiously.

"I see you found him." Yohko abruptly appeared behind them, causing the boy to jump. She arched a brow at the motion, and her hands were shoved into her pockets. "Principal, I have everything ready; how are you feeling?"

"I'll live." Natsuki muttered, but smiled either way. "I will return later, I need to make changes before I'm unable to." Curse that man… or woman.

The Grand Duke was a serious case. Natsuki couldn't figure out whether it was indeed Nagi or not. If Shizuru had been here… sighing, she rubbed the back of her neck. "Yukariko, Yohko, if there are any problems, report to me."

"Of course, Principal." The science engineer replied, watching the otome leave, and climb the stairs steadily.

Natsuki had to somehow get Prisoner 17 over to Aries, and out of the Grand Duke's grip. She couldn't understand why the Aswad hadn't immediately been freed. Did Artai, and Schwartz not care about their Aswad partners? Or were they simply mercenaries? Perhaps they were merely fodder?

Everything was in shambles.

" _The days really don't become any easier, do they, Shizuru?"_

* * *

 **A/N: You would not believe how much trouble I have had with this chapter. It doesn't really help with the amount of story building I've been doing either. Twanged Nerves has become extremely complicated with the route I am taking it. But finally after careful planning I feel I managed to pull off merging it with CYNE WAELCYRGE. So yes, that Natsuki who Shizuru met is indeed the same one from CYNE. Now I just need to update CYNE... ha.**

 **As for the Dark HiME in Fuuka? Let's just say they're a sub branch of both stories.**

 **The upcoming chapters for Twanged Nerves are probably going to be difficult for me as well, so bear with me.**

 **Who is the Grand Duke? Is it Nagi or Arashi? How will the unnamed royal fair as Queen Mashiro? Who is Prisoner 17? But most importantly, where is Shizuru, and will Natsuki manage to get her back?**


	17. Provoking Superstition

**by Twisted Eternal Wolvetta**

* * *

 **Chapter 17: Provoking Superstition**

The Harmonium. A weaponised instrument which she hated so much came to life. In the thick of the chaos, a piercing blurring roared through the chamber. Shizuru was-

Awoken harshly, an alarm stormed through Natsuki's brain. Slamming her hand against the device, she groaned.

Lying face first against the bed, she remained still for a moment. That cursed nightmare; she kept having it. No matter what she attempted, it still persisted in biting her conscience. For hours she had attempted to sleep, but that same scene poured inside her brain.

Unfortunately it was also the day of the survival hike.

Though she _had_ managed to sleep, she felt she hadn't got any hours whatsoever. Due to the nightmare she felt rather ill, so this didn't help her mood.

Removing her hand from atop the clock, she pushed herself up. It was 7am, and usually she was up much earlier than this. Especially with the survival hike. She had the urge to kick herself, but the effort seemed too much.

Sliding her hand against her face, Natsuki hesitantly removed herself from the bed. She stared at the empty side the bed, and a pained feeling drifted into her chest.

It was finally beginning to sink in that Shizuru was gone. Tightly grasping the promise ring still hung around her neck, she pulled her gaze away.

It was going to be another long day.

As the hours gradually passed her by, Natsuki was eventually ready for the survival hike.

Standing by the office windows, she held a glass- evidently much bigger than the usuals. Outside she spied the students beginning to line up, and meister begin to make their arrival.

Though this was indeed a survival hike, it somehow felt different this time. Was it because of that damned Grand Duke? Maybe so.

"Principal, I have brought Her Majesty." Yukariko brought herself through the already open doors. "Are you ready?"

"Ah, I am." Looking over towards the older woman, Natsuki finished the tea, and discarded the glass on her desk. "Will Hallard be guarding him like we discussed?"

"Yes, but…" The teacher fell silent, and a concerned frown met her expression. Staring at the Principal's desk, she continued after reforging their gaze. "As we feared, Hallard didn't take the news of the head maid's disappearance well. Though she's agreed to guard Her Majesty, and keep her identity secret, I'm worried she's pushing herself."

"Hallard is a strong one. She isn't the second Pearl for nothing." Easing towards Yukariko, Natsuki smiled. "We're all doing our best." Tucking the promise ring away inside her tube-top, Natsuki headed out.

With the teacher following, she released a breath tensely.

For the first time she would be entirely alone in this. As her Archmeister, Shizuru had always guided her through it. But now…

Exiting the building, she awaited Yukariko, and locked the door after the woman. "Has Erstin Ho been found yet?" She discreetly spoke to the woman, frowning when Yukariko shook her head.

What was happening?

Pressing the back of her fingers to her lips, Natsuki mused. "Do you think she's in the city?" There was nothing they could do right now. They were forced to proceed with the hike no matter the situation.

"Principal, we shall be journeying to the site momentarily." Miss Maria reported, approaching the two of them from the lined students. The epitome was as stiff as ever, more than likely disapproving of the current events.

All of them were.

"Alright." Glancing towards the greying woman, Natsuki transferred her gaze to the students. She counted twenty-five heads, and regarded Miss Maria again. "How are we going to equally team the students with Ho missing?"

"In the past, students have been put into fives." The epitome replied. "The knockout system is used in order to keep the students in check."

In check, she said… Taking one final look at the office, Natsuki nodded. "Let's get to it then." Drifting forward, she faced the Corals who gave her their full attention. "We will be passing through into the Aries border for the survival hike. Since we will be travelling the whole day, we will make four stops along the checkpoints. If you need help, go to any of the meister, or Trias. They will be guiding you along the way this weekend."

The trip was mostly uneventful, and surprisingly the long route separating Windbloom, and Aries was untroubled. They had freely bypassed the Black Valley altogether which usually brought danger.

Natsuki couldn't help but feel it meant something as she stepped off the vehicle. Was it the calm before the storm? There was a sinking sensation in her gut, like she was predicting something. But _what_? Unfortunately they had more pressing issues, and superstition would get them nowhere.

"Huit, gather the Trias together. Her Majesty will be with Hallard, so remember to mind your manners."

"Of course, Principal." The drill-haired student spoke in an obnoxiously girly voice, and cantered off.

Natsuki watched the display, and twitched. There had always been something off about that one, and Natsuki couldn't quite put her finger on it. Nevertheless, the Florentine was still the third Pearl, and was surprisingly terrifying in combat.

For the time being, the students had been gathered together into one large group. She surveyed the large congregation of girls, and spied the more familiar faces.

At the far back she spotted Miya, and Tomoe. The two appeared slightly off, but again, Natsuki found herself baffled.

Though those two were practically joined to the hip, something felt wrong. What though? Again Natsuki's frustration rose; why was every little thing setting her off today? What was she missing? It was like something was trying to tell her something-

"Natsuki?"

An all too familiar voice piped up behind her. Feeling the woman's eyes burn into her back, she stiffened.

Anh Lu.

For the life of her she had been avoiding the royal. Even during the trip she had been. Luckily their group was large, and dodging her had been easy; especially since she had been busy.

She still was.

"I heard what happened."

There was a brutal silence which followed. Thankfully the royal had chosen to be discreet, and remained further silent until others left. With the two of them alone, Anh again spoke up. "...Natsuki-"

"I lost her." The Principal simply said, glancing towards her. She closed her mouth firmly, at a loss as to what to say. Anh Lu was a cunning one, but she didn't know the whole story. Not to mention they still didn't know Anh's true allegiance yet.

They. Natsuki again stiffened, attempting to unravel her mind. They? She? It was just her now.

"Are you here to help?" She asked somewhat tensely, pointedly staring at the brunette. Right now avoidance was key. If she could keep the topic at bay for now, she could plan her next move later.

The An Nam otome, whom remarkably appeared sober, passed a sombre glance. There was more meaning to the look than words, and it caught Natsuki off guard. Evidentially it had effected Anh similarly. But could Natsuki trust her judgement to believe that?

For another brief moment she stared through the woman, and then turned her back. Heading towards the group of meister setting up a tent, she glanced over her shoulder. With a mere hand, she gestured the Princess to follow.

In the clearing of the forest, they had created an encampment. People were heading to and fro; hauling equipment to desired locations. There was one main group who were setting up the tents. This consisted mostly of meister with an occasional student.

With this unspoken change of topic, the An Nam otome seemed to understand the message. Natsuki breathed a faint sigh of relief, and had the two of them join the group.

But there was no doubting it. Eventually she would have to speak with Anh properly. She had avoided it for long enough, so maybe she should speak up later? They would only get a proper chance once the students had left for their hike into the forest.

Then again... she sighed, and helped a student lift a heavy crate. The girl looked up to her in surprise, and Natsuki shot her a cautious smile.

It was Irina Woods.

Last she had seen her, Irina had got dragged back into class by Yukariko, hadn't she? That felt like it had been an age ago. So much had happened that Natsuki hadn't had time to sit, and think.

"Principal! I wasn't expecting to see you here." The glasses-clad student remarked, heaving the crate up entirely with Natsuki's help. She shot the meister a thankful glance, and shrugged a shoulder towards the tents. "Helene wants it over by the tents."

Did Yohko bring her whole lab?! No wonder Irina was unable to carry this thing! The crate weighed them down heavily, and Natsuki could feel the strain on her fingers.

With time, and care they eventually managed this feat. Placing the crate down by the other bundles, Natsuki eased back to fully stand. She pressed her hands against the small of her back, and stretched the muscle.

Yohko looked at her in minor amusement, heading over. She held a clipboard, and scribbled down a note. "You just carried the generator over."

A _generator_?! No wonder her back had been threatening to give in! Staring at the woman in distraught, Natsuki then regarded Irina. The poor girl looked pretty much the same, but then her expression shifted.

"Whoa! No wonder I couldn't carry it!" She again threw Natsuki a look of thanks. "What else do I need to haul here?"

 _"That will be all for now."_

Both their voices faded into the crowd of noise as Natsuki ventured away. She felt the need to be alone, and have some quiet time. But for how long would this last? Being alone would mean recent events haunting her once more.

But she needed to get away from everyone- her distraction. Natsuki was stuck between a rock, and a hard place. Either way she was on the losing side, wasn't she?

 _"Natsuki!"_

Rosalie. Natsuki's heart immediately sank in her chest. The blonde Florentine was up ahead, and rushed towards her.

"I found you; how are you?" The meister appeared genuinely concerned. She continued by resting a hand atop the Principal's shoulder, and halted their movement. "I was worried you may have... ah."

Uncharacteristically, the blonde pulled away. "I understand." She gestured for the Principal to follow her away from the crowd, and received a cocked brow.

Though Rosalie had indeed run at her, her demeanor had immediately changed. To see the blonde react so seriously was odd. Usually the Florentine was incredibly playful, and sometimes even childish.

Had the recent events affected her too? Rosalie had been a year below her, and usually had interacted with Shizuru. Hers, Rosalie's, and Shizuru's years had all been close.

It was the first time they had lost somebody within these years. Honestly, that much should've had Natsuki react, but? She didn't want to? She didn't have the energy?

All Natsuki wanted was to be alone to think.

Was she an asshole to be like this?

"You can't avoid them forever, you know?" Rosalie commented absentmindedly. She remained silent for a moment, thinking. "If you want I can keep them away." Shaking her head, the blonde snorted. "Like that'd work!"

"I doubt it, yeah." Though still. Natsuki breathed a noise of amusement. Rosalie was at least trying to help. She couldn't say the same for the others. The adults that was.

It was strange, really. Why was it that her students worried over her more than the meister?

Looking over towards the large group of them, Natsuki's heart sank.

She missed being a student.

* * *

"You will be put into groups of five, and you will make your way through the three checkpoints." Natsuki spoke concisely to the students. She stood in front of them, and unconsciously gripped her hands tightly behind her. "It's vital that you read the map correctly, and work together as a team."

It was an hour or so after setting up camp. The surveying equipment was all ready, and she could hear Yohko clicking away. Was that woman welded to computers? Did she have one secretly attached to her? It made Natsuki wonder.

"A Trias or meister will constantly be surveying your team. This is due to complications last year."

"Complications?" Irina spoke out inside the group. The other students curiously looked at her, and Natsuki cocked a brow.

Was it worth telling her? She looked at Shiho, remembering far too well how the girl started the chaos. The Trias' demeanor was something else entirely, and she wasn't sure how she tricked everybody else. Surely Miss Maria was at least suspicious?

The Florentine looked at her awkwardly, stiffening visibly.

"… Hallucinations were reported across the forest. This is another section of the forest entirely, but still be on your guard." Natsuki mildly wondered whether her answer was for the best. She couldn't do anything about it now. "Miss Steinberg will read out your names into your selected groups momentarily."

To her far right stood Yukariko with a box. The teacher unceremoniously bungled the name tags together, and piled them into the box. She must've shook the box a dozen times before confident they were properly mixed.

There was muttering throughout the Coral, and Natsuki wondered how successful this would be. Miss Maria herself had said this system had been used in the past. But it seemed strange. In none of their lifetimes had they ever had an extra student.

Arika Yumemiya's arrival had been abrupt. But even so, if twenty-five was a normal number, why hadn't they had this system? In personal experience, Natsuki had never even heard of it. Just how far back was Miss Maria thinking here? Ten years? Twenty?

"In twenty minutes you will be heading out in your teams." Yukariko reported, apparently having fully prepared the box. "Team One..." At random she selected five name tags, and read them aloud. "Patricia, Miya, Nina, Tomoe, and Nobue."

That was surprisingly overpowered right off the bat. Natsuki frowned at the immediate balancing issue, and wondered how the other students would fair.

 _"Team Two: Linda, Ai, Fui, Akasa, and Li Mei."_

It seemed luck wasn't on the lower ranking students side this time around. Though hadn't something similar happened in her own survival hike all those years ago? Though that wasn't important right now.

 _"Team Three: Kasumi, Dera, Betty, Robin, and Jannu."_

Perhaps as always Natsuki was simply overthinking the situation?

 _"Team Four: Gigi, Yayoi, Irina, Arika, and Lilie."_

The teacher's face was surprisingly neutral as she read these names out.

 _"Team Five: Amy, Claris, Yuria, Haruko, Kachua."_

Once the names were read, the students moved into their teams. They nattered amongst one another, but Natsuki's mind strayed. She didn't pay mind to the activities of the hike.

No matter how hard she tried, this event had always seemed boring. To be part of it was another matter entirely. But those days had long passed her by.

Blinking, Natsuki's expression twisted, and she still remained with her hands behind her back. Who was she, Miss Maria? Her train of thought was broken, and she again focused on the event.

Relaxing her arms to her sides, she watched the students take their separate ways. The five teams journeyed into different directions along the camp, and a sudden thought entered her mind.

If this was a knock out system, would some teams even find one another?

"Natsuki, you seem distracted." Yukariko's voice flooded into her mind abruptly, catching her off guard.

Jumping slightly, Natsuki stared at her oddly for a moment. What had she...? Pulling out of it, she caught herself, and spoke. "Ah, yeah." She pulled a tense smile, and sighed. "Honestly these survival hikes have never interested me. Nor can I..."

"I understand." The teacher too smiled, and they fell into an awkward silence. Yukariko looked ahead to the departing students, and stood beside her. "...Perhaps a walk?" She suggested to the Principal, redirecting her gaze to her. "Maybe I can put your mind at rest?"

"...Well." Unsure, Natsuki uneasily studied her. After a moment, she shook her head. "Alright then." What else was she supposed to do? Refuse, and make their interaction even more difficult? Besides... maybe she could do with this? Natsuki knew fully well she was bottling these feelings up.

Gesturing the Principal to follow her, Yukariko lead her towards the forest. "How have you been keeping since the Archmeister's disappearance?"

Yukariko seemed to choose her words carefully, her attention still upon Natsuki. She observed her quietly, and watched the strain of uncertainty leap across Natsuki's expression.

Having taught Natsuki some time ago, she knew what states she got herself into. With all this bottling, Yukariko was truly amazed she had gotten this far. Without Shizuru, and Mai, Natsuki might've run long ago.

But now without both of them, how was Natsuki fairing?

"Awful."

They halted by the line of trees. The encampment was far enough to not be overheard within the silence.

Instead of the chatter of overexcited students, they instead heard birds. The winged creatures loudly tweeted within the sky, and divebombed to. and fro.

"Understandable. Would you like to talk about it?"

"I... don't know?" Sitting down against the root of the tree beside her, Natsuki grumbled. She allowed her body to slouch forward. And she rested her forearms to her knees. What else was there to say? _Oh, I feel like I could crumble the moment I think about it? Seeing Shizuru disappear makes me want to cry in front of the students? That there's a gaping, pressured feeling in my chest that wants to tear my heart out?_

The mere idea of telling Yukariko these things sounded ridiculous. Insane, even. Why in her right mind would she ever?

Ah, figures...

* * *

 _ **The Holy Lands**_

 _"Come on, we're wasting time."_ Nao muttered to Mai.

 _"Fine."_

Shizuru watched the pair who had continued to argue amongst one another. They had been doing so for the past half an hour. But at last it finally seemed they had come to a conclusion. But why? Her eyes narrowed slightly as she sat beside the outworldly Natsuki still.

Was she going to return to Earl?

At this point she still knew nothing of this place. The surreal atmosphere surrounding her still felt strangely familiar. Nor did it help that prying questions still plagued her.

Throughout this whole mess, she was still materialised.

The Founder didn't exist here. The Administrator was also red. Did that mean something?

The two redheads finally headed their way, and she stood.

"We're sending you back. Tokiha here has forbid me to say anything." Nao shrugged. Boredly she regarded Mai for a moment, and then strayed her attention to Natsuki. The taller female had stood hesitantly, and she cocked a brow. "Mi-"

"Nao!" Mai snapped.

"Still getting your knickers in a twist?" The fiery redheaded smirked at her, cupping her heads at the back of her head. Her expression simply twisted further when she was ignored, and she made a move to walk away. "Whatever then. _Ciao._ "

There was a tense moment of silence which followed.

With only three of them soon left within the area, Mai sighed. She shook her head, and then refocused on Shizuru, and Natsuki. "Now. I need you both to listen carefully to me. I can't explain what might happen if this goes wrong."

"Wrong?" Natsuki frowned. What was that supposed to mean? "Why is it so dangerous?"

The more Shizuru observed the outworldly Natsuki, the more she sensed anger. She looked as if she was going to snap at any moment; almost livid, in fact. If this Natsuki was like hers in the past, then anger would get the better of her. She should take over before this got ugly.

"How might we help?" Shizuru asked, catching the faintest surprise cross the redhead's expression. Seeing this as a positive, she continued. "Or should we keep at a safe distance?"

"Away, though you seem better prepared than her." She gestured to Natsuki who shot her a bemused stare. She took no notice to this, and wandered towards the large machine.

It was the one Shizuru had recognised to be the Harmonium. Was Mai going to use it? Surely this wasn't a good idea? But she had no choice here. She was simply going to have to trust Mai whether she liked it or not.

Mai explained nothing, and headed to the plated machine. A grinding was heard throughout the whole of the cave system. The walls shuddered with vibrations, and as the Harmonium opened, a thunderous cry roared.

 _ **"What the hell is that?!"**_ Natsuki yelled over the diabolic screaming. Through the sheer noise, and rumbling, she staggered, and almost bumped into Shizuru. _**"H-How are you even standing still?!"**_

Her voice was very nearly drowned out, and Shizuru almost didn't catch what she had said. She caught the outworldly Natsuki before she stumbled further; her element long forgotten, and dematerialised.

But then looking into the sky, Shizuru's heart stopped.

The fire had somehow reached the cliffside of the chasm. But there was something else. Within the billowing smoke, a towering figure was encased. It loomed in, and out of the smoke, large wings flapping.

A SLAVE?! Shizuru shot her eyes quickly to Mai whom paid no attention. The redhead was solely focused upon the Harmonium. With each key, a blast of energy was sent rocketing into the sky.

It disturbed whatever this being was, and another roar slammed their eardrums.

Abruptly the HiME seemed to notice, and she took looked to the skies.

 _ **"KAGUTSUCHI!"**_

A dragon of pure black shot through the fire, and smoke. Again it screeched, throwing it's head to, and fro. As it roared, crackling fire was flung; further spread by its fiery wings.

 _ **"You have to fight him!"**_ Mai yelled to them.

 _ **"We what?! That thing?!"**_ Natsuki pointed up to it incredulously. She shot the woman an outraged stare, then shoved herself away from Shizuru.

Was this Mai's... CHILD? Shizuru stared at the monstrous being. It was a dragon, and a blade was impaled straight through its skull.

The dragon aimed its sights onto her, jewelled emerald eyes all blinking. It opened its mouth, and huffed hot steam. Shizuru could feel the liquid vapor even from here.

This was no SLAVE. Could she even defeat this?

Another Harmonic bolt of energy was plunged into the sky, and the ground shifted. Almost losing her footing, Shizuru readjusted herself hastily, and looked towards Natsuki.

The outworldly woman had stumbled also, and quickly glanced at her. She had her crystal tightly grasped within her fist.

What use did it have now?

But- Shizuru could only hope her GEM was fully working.

Rematerialising her element, she quickly lunged into the air. Fortunately her robe registered this, and activated. She headed straight for the looming dragon which again puffed a breath.

With Kagutsuchi backing away, Shizuru instantly realised he was readying himself. He had sharply arched his head backwards, and was opening his mouth wider.

He was going to throw fire at her!

Swerving just barely in time, a massive ball of fire was flung her way. She felt the heat graze her back. Suddenly she wondered if this is what Natsuki had felt before getting scarred.

The mere thought fuelled her, and she rammed her shoulder into the dragon's gullet. Though the CHILD barely budged, it at least stunned him enough to stop another fireball.

Surrounding them it was absolute carnage. But within this chaos, Shizuru had no time to plan. She knew not of what the outworldly Natsuki, and Mai were doing. Neither was she aware of whether the fire was enclosing them.

All that remained important, was contending with this dragon.

Swerving upwards, she rounded the CHILD's neck. It thrashed, and it struggled to reach her, but she persistently dodged.

How was she supposed to stop this thing? Was the sword the key? With many Earl SLAVEs they each had a weak point. But this sword could in fact be a power boost for it. But it wasn't like Shizuru had a choice in the matter.

She couldn't exactly pull the damned thing out with her own hands. But maybe... What if she dislodged the blade somehow? Would she be able to lure him, perhaps?

It's the only thing which seemed logical.

Floating away backwards, she quickly surveyed the area. Another blast had been produced by the Harmonium, and it was propelled upwards. She watched this beam of energy blast against the chasm ceiling, and another quake rumbled.

Unconsciously she searched for the outworldly Natsuki desperately. Where was- she was behind a distant piece of debris. How hopeless did she feel?

Torn out of this moment, the Archmeister barely dodged the dragon this time. The CHILD wildly lunged at her, and he flapped his wings harshly. The sheer force sent her backwards, and she collided sharply with the wall.

Stunned, she dropped to the floor, and landed on her feet barely. In one hand her element remained, and she cupped her temple weakly.

 _ **"Viola!"**_ She heard Natsuki's voice distantly, though she was nearby. Her yell had seemed so far, and low-

Kagutsuchi was above the two of them, Natsuki having come to her side.

"Move! It's charging!" She almost hissed, the pair throwing themselves away.

The dragon rammed face first into the chasm wall. Though the blade wasn't hit, it still stunned the CHILD. Once again Shizuru took her chance, and felt the increasing pain in her right shoulder.

Earlier before the Harmonium, an Aswad had managed to slice at her shoulder. She had also rammed the dragon, and though she hadn't felt pain, she certainly did now. Feeling through the tear of her robe, she winced; she could feel moisture. It was bleeding again. But she had absolutely no time to worry about it, she could only hope it wouldn't give in-

The dragon abruptly seemed confused. He pushed off into the air heavily, and beat his wings again. This time Shizuru was ready, and pressed her weight into the floor. She stood her ground against the air current, searching again for the other woman.

Natsuki had up, and left. She had no idea where she was; was she planning something?

Seeing Kagutsuchi begin to open his mouth, she reacted quickly. Throwing her element into its chained mode, she succeeded in capturing him. Inside the mouth, the element latched against the blade, and with all her might, she pulled.

Immediately the dragon struggled, and roared with rage.

Surely this wouldn't work? But it _had to work_.

Rocks, dirt, and debris were scattered by the dragon's fight. Kagutsuchi aimlessly smashed his tail to, and fro.

The absolute _noise_ rocketed inside Shizuru's head. If she had been any younger, she was sure she would've faltered.

Maybe... beginning to lose grip against the CHILD, Shizuru shot a glance to the Harmonium. What if she could lure him over the blasts? What effect would that have? She needed to kill this thing!

Again, and again, the dragon fought. With each tug, the Archmeister's hands slipped against the element.

There was no helping it.

Retreating, she quickly recoiled the element back into its bladed form. Immediately she leapt back into the sky, and dodged the CHILD by inches. Kagutsuchi was absolutely fuming, and he chased her upwards into the sky.

Though, might this kill her? The Archmeister absently thought as she swerved past a blast. The dragon was on her tail, and just at that moment, time froze. Kagutsuchi had been caught in several blasts. Some of them hadn't even belonged to the Harmonium. In confusion she attempted to search for what was responsible. This was futile.

The blasts shattered the dragon, and he let loose one final roar. He shimmered oddly, and suddenly became transparent. But... why? How?! Stuck in place, Shizuru watched the strange display. What was-

An Harmonium beam wasn't aiming upwards. Instead it smashed straight into her. Stunned, she was sent falling, but she couldn't see, nor could she understand why.

Suddenly, as if by magic, the scenery changed when her sight was abruptly regained moments later. She hadn't the time to realise she was back in Guadeloupe. Smashing shoulder first into a solid wall, the air was thrust from her lungs. Floored, she was knocked out cold.

 _ **"What the hell?!"**_ Having been minding her own business, Nao lunged away from Shizuru. She had been sat down, reading. Yet out of _**nowhere**_ this otome had- Shizuru Viola?!

Book long forgotten on the floor, Nao scurried forward towards the crumpled Shizuru. Knelt over her, her eyes quickly caught sight of her shoulder. It was absolutely battered, bruised, and bloody.

Where had she come from? What in- Nao stared at the uncharacteristically roughened woman.

No longer was Nao dressed in a Pearl uniform. She instead wore a cheongsam of sorts. This, Shizuru was at least aware of as she came to. She woozily stared through the fiery redhead, her confusion evident.

This was... Zhang, yes? It seemed like... Guadeloupe. Furrowing her brows, she reacted not as Nao lightly slapped at her cheek. Was she trying to get her attention? At this point, the Archmeister wasn't even sure.

 _"Viola, what the hell happened? Where have you been?"_

She heard the redhead say, though it sounded distant. Why? Nao was _in front of her_!

 _"It's been a year."_

 **A year.**

What?

She was unable to process the information. Especially not as she was gaining immense attention. Curious Corals who she didn't recognise were cantering over. They were kept in place easily by... Miss Maria?

The epitome was in the distance with this crowd of students. She looked as if she was commanding them to stay put. Though she couldn't hear it, nor did she pay attention to Nao.

In fact, she had forgotten about the Artain entirely, even with her persistent nudging. Her uninjured shoulder was being shaken, and eventually Shizuru was pulled out of her trance. She set her attention onto the redhead in annoyance.

 _"Do you even know what is happening right now?"_

"I-" Shizuru's mind went blank. She continued to watch the redhead for a solid minute. What was happening? Other than those students who she didn't know staring? Other than Miss Maria over there who looked much older? The epitome looked as if she had aged a decade.

Looking down to her body instead, she also realised she was still materialised. If she hadn't have been, would she have died?

But how had she- staring at her hand which she had brought eye level, she paused. Purple crystals were plunged into her hand, and her gaze wobbled as she stared at them. Blood slowly trickled down her palm, and again she couldn't register what had happened.

Why...?

 _"Viola? Viola! Miss Maria, I need help here!"_ Nao's voice filtered into her ears again moments before falling unconscious.

* * *

 _"I love you, Natsuki. This is wrong, and I don't understand why I-"_

 _"-I know you do, Shizuru. I love you. Maybe not the same as you, but I..."_

Harshly waking up, Shizuru's eyes bolted opened. Greeted by the tall, domed ceiling above, she stared for a moment. This was the... lab? She angled her head to the side, and looked towards the large doorway.

Indeed it was, and she could see Yohko typing away in the distance. The woman's clicking, and tapping was a strangely welcome presence.

The chaotic events of the Harmonium swarmed Shizuru's mind. At last they made sense within her mind, and she stared towards Yohko.

For whatever reason, the Harmonium had teleported her. She had met with Mai, Nao, and Natsuki. But those three women hadn't been _hers_. They were from... somewhere else.

Then... a dragon had attacked. But before she could put it down, she had again been teleported; Luckily back to Guadeloupe, but something was still wrong.

Nao had found her. What had she said... it had been a year? A year for what, precisely? Had she been gone for that long?

Looking on her other side, she paused. _"Natsuki..."_ She mumbled quietly. The Principal was there, slouched in her chair. She was knocked out cold- the _promise ring_.

Shizuru's eyes slowly dropped to the ring. It was hung between a chain around Natsuki's throat. When had she...?

Tears welled in her eyes. The impact of seeing Natsuki was a bigger relief than what she could ever realise. And it was _her Natsuki_. But she seemed so... exhausted, and worn down. What had...? "Natsuki?" She again silently spoke, drifting her hand towards her.

It was her injured hand, and she took a moment to realise it was bandaged. Ah... the crystals, of course. Where had they even come from? Had it been from the Harmonium?

Shaking out of it, she reached for Natsuki. Her fingertips brushed against the younger meister's knee cautiously. She couldn't reach any further, and released a breath of frustration. _"Natsuki!"_

The Principal was jolted awake. Fazed, she fell into a staring act with Shizuru. A range of emotions skittered across her ever changing expression. Set before her was obviously an awake Shizuru. Yet even so her brain didn't register this.

"Natsuki." Shizuru again murmured, stretching over the gap of the bed. She took no mind to the protesting of her body, and grabbed her wrist. She pried Natsuki closer to herself, and wasn't fought against. "Natsuki, I... I thought I would never see you again." She spoke ever so delicately.

"Shiz- Shi... zuru." Her lips trembled.

Was Natsuki going to cry? Shizuru steadily kept their state locked, and she tried to lure her closer. "Natsuki, are you-" Having the weight of the younger otome press against her, she was left stunned. The Principal had desperately wrapped her arms around Shizuru, and was hugging her closely.

Hesitantly, Shizuru too wrapped her arms around her into an embrace. She slid her uninjured hand atop the woman's back soothingly, and softly spoke. "How have you been, Natsuki? You don't seem well at all."

"Of course not." Natsuki muttered against her throat. "I... I thought you was _dead_ , Shizuru!"

Unable to answer that, the Archmeister remained silent. She stared up at the ceiling, and continued to hug Natsuki closely. Her shoulder was straining against her, and her back felt awful. Though she could understand her shoulder, her back...? Had she done something to it?

Vaguely she remembered Kagutsuchi breathing fire at her. Maybe he had burned it?

"Natsuki." She spoke, capturing Natsuki's cheeks, and pulling their gaze back together. "Look at me." She smiled tiredly, and ran rough fingertips against the Principal's scarred cheek. "I'm _**here**_. I am fine. I am going _**nowhere**_."

Natsuki truly was on the verge of breaking down. She dug her teeth into her lip, and released a choked sob.

Watching the Principal tremble, the Archmeister's heart sank. She again hugged her close to her body. "...Natsuki. It is fine. I am not leaving, I promise." Pressing her lips against the younger woman's ear, she murmured into it softly. _"I'm here. I'm not going anywhere."_

After a time, they had both somewhat calmed down. Natsuki was back in her chair, having refused to sit on the bed. She insisted that Shizuru needed to rest, but Shizuru simply couldn't sleep.

There were far too many looming questions. And not to mention, _she needed_ to know how Natsuki was feeling. She looked rough, and that years worth of confidence she had built had vanished.

What on Earl had happened in this past year?

With the heavy question mauling inside her brain, Shizuru eyed the promise ring. It still dangled from Natsuki's neck, and hadn't been removed once.

"When did you find it?" She asked, catching Natsuki by surprise. Had she forgotten about it?

"A few days after you disappeared." Natsuki said, her eyes drifting to the floor by her feet. She had set both feet firmly onto the floor, and had her arms against the armrests. She continued this staring contest with the ground until Shizuru moved.

She was about to protest. That was when she realised what Shizuru had done. The Archmeister had rested a bandaged hand atop her knee, stopping it.

Unbeknownst to Natsuki, she had been repeatedly bobbing her leg.

"Natsuki, what has happened?" Shizuru watched her with concern, her own anxiety beginning to rise again. She was sure she couldn't explain to Natsuki what had happened on her own side. There was an underlying fear that even Natsuki might not believe her.

Squeezing the younger's knee, she urged her. "Natsuki, please-"

"You... disappeared. The academy was taken over by the Grand Duke, and Schwartz." Sliding her hands down her own arms, Natsuki paused. She hesitantly captured Shizuru's hand beneath hers, puzzled. Her expression tensed into a struggled confusion. "...I... The Queen died. Regicide." Her free hand mindlessly slid into her hair, and she finally caught Shizuru's eye. "Students keep going missing."

This information was absorbed by the Archmeister awfully slowly. She stared blankly at Natsuki; seeming almost baffled. "Missing? The Queen?" Schwartz, and Nagi controlled Guadeloupe?

She found herself almost unable to believe it, and truly wished it wasn't reality. But this had come from _Natsuki_. The sheer weight of it was present within Natsuki's very body language. She looked as if she was about to shatter, and Shizuru wished she could embrace her.

But bedbound on her back that wasn't possible, was it? Even if they had embraced so desperately before, Natsuki refused to near her again. "Natsuki-"

"I'm sorry, ahh... it's all too much." Natsuki mumbled, removing her hand from her hair to slide against her face. She absentmindedly rubbed the healed skin graft.

It made the Archmeister wonder if it was a recent nervous habit.

"I understand. It must have been awful." Shizuru murmured. Had Natsuki been alone through all of this? Surely that wasn't the case? But the more she observed Natsuki, the more she feared its possibility.

"Hm."

They fell into a tense, atmosphere cutting silence. Within the chair Natsuki fidgeted. She couldn't get comfortable no matter the movement. She gave up, and pressing her hand atop Shizuru's which remained on her knee.

What else could she say? Everything she produced within her mind sounded absolutely ridiculous! Natsuki felt she was gaslighting herself. And even if she could figure out something, would it be the right time?

Though she was bristled with anxiety she yearned to hug Shizuru in joy. It was selfish, and Shizuru was in no state for this. But meanwhile on the other hand, she hated feeling these two things.

It was indeed a miracle the Archmeister lived. But there were so many difficulties, so many... ah. Her eyes fixated back onto the elder woman, and her expression hardened.

This would truly... be a hardship. Stretching her arm out, Natsuki touched her fingertips along Shizuru's cheek. It was a moment without any vocal exchange, and finally her heart rose. Natsuki felt somewhat better, and tensely smiled when Shizuru caught her hand.

Within both hands the Archmeister held hers. _"I am so glad you're here, Natsuki. So glad."_ Guiding the Principal's hands up to her lips, she kissed them sluggishly. _"Please lie by me?"_

* * *

 **A/N: Next chapter is going to focus heavily on their mental, and physical health, I believe. It will also detail what chaos Natsuki has been going through. The hike is still pretty important to current events. But I figured having it go this way was for the best. Having Shizuru, and Natsuki separated like this was straining the plot.**

 **Luckily I've finally dragged through my motivation issues, and I'm loving Twanged Nerves again. You should thank** _ **The Hallard**_ **for becoming somewhat of a beta reader for me.**

 **With** _ **The Hallard**_ **I've also been working on translating bits, and pieces of the Mai-Series. One of the sections we worked on was a Coral register of sorts. It was mainly in katakana, so it was pretty straight forward for us both. Though some names were rather interesting... looking right at you, Jannu.**

 **Corals  
** **Emi (Amy), Patorishia (Patricia), Rinda (Linda), Yayoi, Kasumi  
** **Kurarisu (Claris), Yuria, Miya, Dera, Ai  
** **Bitei (Betty), Nina, Haruko, Fui(?), Kachua  
** **Erina (Irina), Akasa, Robin, Jannu(?!), Tomoe  
** **Gigi, Erusutein (Erstin), Ririe (Lilie) Ri Mei (Li Mei), Nobue  
** **Arika**

 **We were unsure about Dera (** **デラ** **), and especially Jannu (** **ジャンヌ** **). Remember that Japan translates foreign names oddly, especially Asian ones. We suspect Jannu might be an Asian name scrambled up horribly. Though for all we know it could be European.**

 **We also believe Kachua is supposed to be** **कछुआ** **(Kachhua) which means tortoise in Hindi.**

 _ **Coming next: Chapter 18: Growing Malady.**_


End file.
